Hearts Entwined
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Tala were told to go to a school in New York, there, they find the most unusual things. Not only that strange things begin to happen. KaiOC, TalaOC and etc. Chap 36 up! Sorry for late update and for wrong typo. Thanks for 100 reviews
1. Profiles

"Hearts Entwined"

Summary: Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Tala and Kenny end up studying in a school located in New York, America where they find 5 girls. It seems that these 5 girls have something similar to the 6 boys.

Profiles:

Name: Namine Yuki

Age: 15

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Lavender

Dress Code: White tank top with a denim jacket and then, white khaki pants and white Reebok rubber shoes

Beyblade: Scylla (dragon)

Launcher: Sniper grip

Likes: Beyblading, Food, Cooking and Arcade games

Dislikes: Losing, Overbearing people and studying

Name: Skye Hirashi

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black with red streaks

Eyes: Auburn, almost red in fact

Dress Code: Black sleeveless shirt with a black and blue zip-up jacket and dark blue stretchy pants that's flared at the end and a pair of black Nike rubber shoes and black gloves and a black choker

Beyblade: Setsuna (phoenix)

Launcher: Right hand grip, black and red also

Likes: Beyblading, training and a quiet Russian/Japanese boy

Dislikes: First of all, she hates Namine, since she's annoying, second, she hates her grandfather for abusing her, third, well, she hates losing also, she hates the color pink

Name: Fen Wong

Age: 15

Hair Color: Green

Eyes: Amber

Dress Code: Yellow lose shirt with a pair of black pants, orange sash around the waist, black Chinese shoes and with black gloves that have the Yin and Yang sign on it.

Beyblade: Madeen (tiger)

Launcher: right hand but blue and silver

Likes: Chinese food, a certain Chinese boy

Dislikes: Pink, Bad grades and math

Name: Maria Zaitov

Age: 15

Hair Color: Mahogany

Eyes: Aqua blue

Dress Code: Red spaghetti strap with a white jacket, khaki pants and brown sandals

Beyblade: Fenrir (wolf)

Launcher: technically like Tala's

Likes: Arcade, games, beyblading and a red-headed Russian

Dislikes: Tyson, Namine, pink things and sci-fi movies

Name: Germaine Hillwood

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Dress Code: Pale pink shirt that says "Beach Chic", Denim blue pants with 2 brown cuffs and white rubber shoes

Beyblade: Susanowo (tortoise)

Launcher: left hand grip

Likes: candy, an American boy and dancing

Dislikes: Sugar free things, History and Oral Expression

Name: Yuuko Ashikawa

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Black

Dress Code: White sleeveless shirt, blue denim skirt, white sandals and a gold bracelet spelling "Yuuko"

Beyblade: Maieu

Launcher: Regular

Likes: Computer, Science and Kenny as a friend

Dislikes: Sports


	2. Similarities

By the way, I do not own any beyblade characters or anything involving beyblade except the OC.

**Chapter 1- Similarities**

"Do we really have to go? I hate school." The navy bluenette grumbled. The blonde boy said cheerfully: "Well at least you get to learn something Tyson. Besides I heard they got good burgers there."

Tyson brightened up; typically, the only thing he ever cared about was food. Kenny whispered to Max: "You shouldn't have told him that. You now how he is when it comes to food." Max mumbled: "Oh yeah."

Ray who was fixing his stuff said: "Well, we better go. I think we're going to miss the plane with the way you guys are going." They all have forgotten about the time. They ran out of the house as fast as they could. Wondering where Kai is? He left ahead.

When they reached the airport, they found a familiar red-head standing there, impatiently. Tyson's jaw dropped and he exclaimed: "We're going with Tala?" Mr. Dickenson, who happened to be there replied: "Yeah, after all, there will be also a small tournament."

Tala muttered: "Well, at least I know Kai is very easy to tolerate. We basically have the same mind but these guys, you're joking." Tala and Tyson looked at each other and then, they left to get on the plane.

As they got on, Tyson asked: "Where's Hillary and Daichi? I thought they were coming." Kenny replied: "Well, they declined to go."

"Aww, that stinks!"

Tala sat beside Kai, Max sat beside Ray and Tyson sat beside Kenny. This was going to be a long flight especially coming from Japan. As 3 hours passed by, Tyson began nagging them: "Are we there yet?"

"No." (Kenny)

Tyson pouted and sat down again. Another 3 hours passed, then, he bugged Kai this time. Kai ignored him, the reason why he didn't reply, one he was listening to music and he was falling asleep.

Tyson leaned closer and tried to listen to the music that Kai was listening to. He saw the play list and he saw the strangest songs.

Song List:

Bring Me to Life- Evanescence

Way Away-Yellow Card

Staring at the Sun-Rooster

Stacy's Mom-Fountains of Wayne

Signs-Snoop Dogg

My Immortal-Evanescence

Pump it-Black Eyed Peas

Here's to the Night-Eve 6

Switch-Will Smith

Accident-Baha Men

Lose Control-Missy Elliot

He decided to get Kai's attention by changing the song and putting it to the loudest volume. He changed it to Accident and he increased it to volume 30 (That was the highest) and that surely got Kai's attention.

Kai wasn't shocked but, boy was he pissed at Tyson for doing that. He removed the earphones and snapped: "What the damn hell is wrong with you? I could've gone deaf!" Tyson shrank down and Kai was pissed and he was going to punch Tyson real hard.

Tala was startled by this, he got up and asked: "What happened?" Kai was chasing Tyson and he held his fist back ready to sock the daylights out of him. Then, he was strangling him too.

Ray said concerned: "I think you better put Tyson down, he might puke and he's going to puke on you." Kai smirked and said icily: "Well, I don't care as long as he doesn't do that again! I swear, even you might've gone deaf!"

They all had anime sweat drops, sometimes, Tyson could really annoy Kai and Kai would do things the hard way if he was bugged a lot. Kai put him down and went back to his seat. Tala smiled and said: "If Tyson attempts that on me, I will freeze him."

He sat down right back on his seat and just grabbed his own MP3 player and listened to it. They all went back to their seats and just waited. A little later, Tyson got a bad stomach ache because he ate so fast.

Max was airsick, Ray's ears felt like they were clogged and Kenny; he was dizzy since he used his computer while the airplane was flying. As soon as they got down, Max and Tyson couldn't wait to get down. They rushed out and hit a couple of passengers along the way.

The others soon followed and they were all trying to control the other 2. When they went off to the school, Ray asked: "I suppose this is the place?" Tala looked at the address and nodded.

As they got in, the first thing Tyson spotted was a beystadium. It was in the gym. Kenny said: "Well, since we put all our stuff down, we can now practice. As Tyson raced to get it, another girl also raced towards it.

They reached at it at the same time and they said at the same time: "I got it!" Then, they began quarrelling with the usual replies: "No, I got it,No I did!" They began quarrelling until the girl's group came in.

There was this tall girl who came over and asked: "What the hell is going on?" Her teammate said: "I got to this stadium first and this boy says he got it first." Then, another girl replied: "Well, we could settle this with a beyblade match."

Tyson's group finally reached him and asked: "What did you get yourself into?" The girl's captain said: "This is a best out of 3 matches. If you win, you get to use the stadium, if you lose. We get it."

They were left with no choice to agree since Tyson answered for them. The girls had three competitors, who were known as Skye, Maria and Namine. At the boys' side, they had Kai, Tala and Tyson respectively.

Tyson lost the first match since he was unaware of her bit beast, Tala won once since he was very sneaky and he was able to use his special technique. The last was Kai and Skye. They had fire burning in their eyes and they were willing to rip each other apart.

They shouted simultaneously: "LET IT RIP!" Their beyblades circled in the ring and smashed each other and grinded each other to bits. Skye commanded: "Setsuna!" Kai commanded: "Dranzer!"

2 phoenixes appeared and created a huge flame. As they smashed into each other, it ended up as a draw. Kenny suggested: "Since we're equal, I suggest we share the stadium. After all, the more we are the better."

Later on, it seemed like the boys got along with the girls. Ray was chatting with a girl named Fen. Max was listening to Germaine's stories. Tala seemed to have a small liking to Maria and Tyson became friends with Namine.

Kai was the anti-social type so, he stood against the wall and he had nothing say, same thing with Skye.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what just happened. It was a draw and I went against a girl. A girl! I never lost nor ever had a draw with one. She's a lot more powerful than I expected. I shouldn't have underestimated her. That was a big mistake.

(Skye's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe myself. Me, getting into a draw with this boy? That's naturally impossible. I always win, I never lose especially against boys. My mistake was the fact that I thought he was weak. That was stupid of me.

They all went to their dormitories and then, they settled down.

(In the boy's room)

"That was really idiotic Tyson! You lost and you're world champion? I don't have a single idea how you would've lost." Kenny said. Tala was pretty concerned about that too. Since he also lost to Tyson.

Kai got out of the bathroom and said: "Training tomorrow, 5:30 in the morning! If you're not there, I'm going to make you guys do extra once we get home." All of them groaned except Tala since he was used to this, he pretty much bossed Kai around also when he was with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Ray decided: "Well, since we're going to train tomorrow morning, better start sleeping." Ray dropped on his bed and konked out. Max plopped himself on his pillow and drifted to sleep.

Tala dropped and closed his eyes, Tyson slammed himself on the bed and slept. Kai just climbed up and drifted off to sleep.

(In the girl's room)

Skye said: "This is really dumb. We lost to a bunch of boys and we trained harder than them I bet." Germaine said cheerfully: "Well, we didn't really lose. You just happened to end up in a draw, Namine won and Maria lost."

Skye rolled her eyes and said: "Whatever, training tomorrow morning, 5:30!" They all groaned and complained until Skye threatened they'd do extra training; they completely stopped their whining and got ready for tomorrow.

Skye just dropped on her bed and fell asleep.

(Nightmare: Kai)

Kai was enshrouded by endless darkness, then, he saw his mother die in front of his very eyes. Kai tried running to help her but he ended up fumbling and falling.

As he hit the floor, a tall man stood in front of Kai and said: "Forget her, Kai. She's merely just a nuisance." Kai got up and said: "That isn't true!" The man grinned evilly and then, a black portal opened and sucked him in with flames getting ready to devour him.

(End)

Kai was completely shocked; he woke up, sweating and panting. He got up and decided to see what's downstairs. He put on his violet shirt, pants and his jacket.

Also he didn't forget his scarf, Dranzer and his gloves and shoes. He left his teammates who were peacefully sleeping and Tyson sleeping on the floor with legs up. Kai rolled his eyes and asked Dranzer: "How does Tyson manage to sleep in different angles without breaking his neck?"

"_I believe that he's practically a deep sleeper, or he just doesn't care if he breaks his neck."_

Kai looked at Tyson strangely and left the room.

(Nightmare: Skye)

Skye was chained up against the wall. She looked through the darkness and she saw a man with a whip that was flaming hot. He said: "You disappoint me, Skye."

He unfurled the whip against her skin and she felt the blood drip down her body and the burn biting into her skin. He held her face and said mockingly: "Too bad I'll have to damage your pretty face."

He unleashed it 60 times on her body and the last thing he was going to do was the worst thing a girl could ever dream of: raping her. Skye screamed: "Get out of my head!"

(End)

Skye found herself sweating and breathing rapidly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She got changed right away and went downstairs to cool off. Setsuna asked his master: "Are you going to train?"

"No, but I feel like walking around right now, It's not easy to go back to sleep and see what you don't want to see."

Setsuna nodded and went back inside her blade. Skye picked it up and left the room.

As she went downstairs to the café the school had, she saw her male counterpart, who happened to be Kai. She went to the café and they noticed each other but tried to ignore each other.

In the end, they couldn't resist but to try talking to each other. Skye asked: "So, couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose you couldn't either?"

Skye nodded and said: "Yeah. I just hate it when my past torments me." Kai looked at her and then, she said: "Wait a minute, why am I telling you this! I shouldn't be telling you this. This is damn embarrassing."

Kai smirked and said: "Well, technically, we're on the same boat." Skye looked at him and then, he explained: "I mean, my past torments me the same way you feel about it." Skye smiled and asked: "You're Kai right?"

Kai nodded and replied: "Yeah. And you're Skye, right?" Skye nodded.

There was a small moment of silence.

Then, Skye suggested: "Let's walk around?" Kai and she got up and began walking around.

Skye apologized: "Sorry about earlier, Namine could be really brash sometimes." Kai said: "No need to apologize, Tyson's a lot worse." Skye raised an eyebrow and said: "Really now?"

"Yeah, how many people do you know sleeps upside down without breaking his or her neck or annoys you the whole day?"

"Very few apparently, you should see Namine though, she talks in her sleep sometimes."

"Now that, is queer or just plain strange."

Skye and Kai looked at each other, she said: "Well, see you later. You're in the same class as me." She left for training and so did Kai. She asked: "What are you going to the gym for? No one trains this early."

Kai said with a twinkle in his eye: "Wanna bet?" She smiled and went with Kai towards the gym and went against each other. Setsuna and Dranzer landed in the beystadium whirring around each other in attempt to slow their opponent down.

Skye commanded: "Go, Setsuna! Scorching Flame!" Setsuna set herself on overdrive and she slammed into Dranzer while set on fire. Kai commanded: "Dranzer, Blazing Gigs!" Dranzer glowed blue and slammed back at Setsuna.

Few minutes later, they saw their teams head in. The teams stared in shock, two of them? Together? Now that was plain impossible for them. Namine whispered to Tyson: "Do you think our captain found a soft spot in yours?"

Tyson asked: "Likewise." Ray was astounded by the 2 captains and Kenny was left clueless. They approached cautiously but the captains already sensed their presence. Skye said: "No use sneaking up on us."

Kai said: "You guys are really lousy at this aren't you?" The teams came out slowly and Tyson said: "Kai has a----!" Kenny, Max and Ray wrestled Tyson down before he could say something else. The two phoenixes blushed and just continued training.

The match was ended when the Setsuna and Dranzer slammed into each other and flew back to their masters' palms. The teams started training before the captains could say anything.

Kai and Skye ran 5 laps and it was neck to neck. Tala and Maria followed them with Ray and Fen trailing behind them. Yuuko and Kenny were both left behind and they were huffing and puffing as they followed their teams.

Kai and Skye were able to keep up with each other and they ended earlier than the others. Then, Yuuko decided: "Why don't we have a tag team-match? It's a lot more exciting when their 4 beyblades in the ring."

So, it was agreed. Tyson with Namine, Tala with Maria, Germaine and Max, Ray and Fen and last but not the least, Kai and Skye. Yuuko and Kenny were just the ones who were to analyzed battle stats.

The first 2 pairs were Kai and Skye versus Germaine and Max. They readied their launchers and yanked real hard at the signal. As 4 beyblades descended, they quickly began to smash each other.

Max shouted: "Go, Draciel, Metal Ball Defense!" His beyblade slammed into Skye's and sent her beyblade flying around the stadium. Kai commanded: "Dranzer, now!" Dranzer slammed into Draciel and grinded it. Dranzer pushed Draciel near the edge until Susanowo grinded him away.

Germaine commanded: "Susanowo, Storm Tempest!" Susanowo created this huge water tornado and hit Skye's and Kai's beyblades real hard followed by Max's Gravity Control attack.

This left Kai and Skye to use their tag-technique that was learnt just a few minutes ago. Kai's movements were completely synchronized with Skye's and this allowed them to do the attack, Blazing Valiant.

They commanded together: "Blazing Valiant!" Their beyblades lit up with a fiery orange glow and swirled in circles and slammed the other 2 away, followed by ricocheting from each other and launching themselves like spears and then, a flying blow to the chip and spinning on top.

Max knew this was bad and used the technique that beat Kai before, he commanded: "Draciel! Left Spin!" Draciel stopped and then, whirled in the opposite direction. Kai expected this and Dranzer leaped off and slammed into Draciel and grinded against Susanowo.

Setsuna held Susanowo down while Dranzer damages it by using Draciel's defense and momentum. Max and Germaine were baffled, they were cornered and had no way to beat them at this rate.

Then, there was the evolved tag-attack of Kai and Skye since their beyblades were spinning at a high velocity. Kai and Skye synchronized again and cast: "Shining Tempest!" Their blades flew up and grinded them from above.

Both blades were knocked out of the ring and Kai and Skye claimed their first victory. Yuuko and Kenny chorused: "The winner is Skye Hirashi and Kai Hiwatari!" Namine said: "I knew it!"

The others look at her and asked: "Knew what?" She replied: "That Kai and Skye are perfect for each other." The two captains left and leaned against the wall facing towards each other, slightly blushing.

(Kai's P.O.V)

What's happening to me? Why am I feeling like this? I don't like her. I only like her as a friend. I mentally slapped myself and said to myself: "Do I even have feelings for her?"

"_You do realize that you do, Kai."_

"Shut your trap, Dranzer." I said to Dranzer. Dranzer teased me: "Aww, baby Kai doesn't wanna admit he's in love." I said to Dranzer again: "Well, this time I mean it. If you don't shut your trap, I could do a lot more massive damage to you."

Dranzer this time remained silent and hesitated to say the next sentence. Dranzer said: "Well…Just don't make me do something strange to make her feel good, okay?" Kai replied: "Well, you won't need to." Dranzer smiled and said goodbye to her master.

(Skye's P.O.V)

"Why do I have this tingling feeling inside me?" I asked myself. "Is it the fact, I like him and I don't admit it?" I looked into Kai's eyes and they showed seriousness, his deep thinking attitude and sort of a sweet person deep down.

I was daydreaming until Setsuna broke my thoughts and asked: "You find him sweet, don't you?" Skye blushed a bit and said: "N-n-n-no. It's just… I don't know." Setsuna concluded: "Face it, the more you space out and look at him, the more you'll lose track of time."

I turned away and looked at my watch and said to myself: "Uh-oh, I better get to class."

(Normal P.O.V)

She and Kai suddenly without knowing, they left at the same time to head for class. After that, they realized their first class was gym class first and there was this girl who had her eyes on Kai and she really gave Skye a bad time.

The girl was named Kazumi and she really wanted Kai the first time she laid her eyes on him so the 2 tried to outdo each other. Skye wanted to outdo Kazumi because she's irritating all the shit out of her.

Kazumi wanted to outdo Skye however because she wanted Kai. Kai however didn't seem to care, he kinda liked Skye more. In fact, he had a soft spot for her. Something his teammates didn't know about yet.

As gym class ended, Skye slammed her locker and cursed under her breath: "Stupid bitch." Kai assumed: "Referring to that Kazumi girl? Aren't you?" Skye looked at him and she instantly began to blush, she kinda stuttered: "Y-yeah."

Kai smirked and said: "Pretty weird girl. I don't give a damn why she's chasing me." Skye laughed at his comment and said: "C'mon, we better head to computer class." Kai nodded and followed after her.

Meanwhile in Science class, Ray and Fen were balancing formulas and this was not Ray's ideal thing. In fact, he sucked at things like this. Ray asked: "How do you do this?"

He was about to put sulfur molecules with oxygen and this drove Fen crazy. She laughed and said: "No, silly, don't put that. That's going to smell like rotten eggs." Fen decided to help Ray since he was so clueless.

Ray scratched his head and said: "I guess I'm really dumb, huh?" Fen looked at him wildly and said: "No, you're not. You're just simply… lost." Ray shrugged and said: "Well, I guess, I'll need your help here."

In Math class, Kenny and Yuuko, together with Tyson and Namine were taking trigonometry and Tyson obviously didn't have an easy time and also Yuuko had a slight memory block.

When Kenny saw that she needed help, he leaned over to her table and said: "Maybe I can help." He told Yuuko everything she needed to do and she got every answer correct.

Yuuko said: "Kenny, you're the sweetest guy, I've ever met." Kenny brightened up and told himself: "Now, that was the first time a girl ever told me that." Tyson and Namine saw his reaction and Namine whispered to Tyson: "I've got a feeling Kenny's falling for Yuuko."

Tyson grinned and said: "Now, that would be the newest thing in the Bladebreakers' archives."

History class, Tala was dropping his head on the table since he was so bored. Maria had a clear idea what was going to happen to him if he didn't get any coffee soon. Maria pinched him and Tala freaked out, he was lucky he didn't scream coz that hurt.

Maria whispered: "Look, if you fall asleep, horse-face here will kill you." The teacher unfortunately heard it and asked: "Anything wrong with my face, Ms. Zaitov?" Maria shook her head and said politely through her teeth: "No, Mr. Will."

The teacher grinned and replied: "Good. Now, where were we? Oh yes…" As the lecture went on, Tala looked at the miserable expression on her face and said quietly: "Please, you damn bell, ring already!"

Then, as if someone heard him, the bell rang and let the other kids out of boredom. The teacher said: "Alright, you have a report to submit tomorrow about the middle ages and that's final." He turned around and scowled: "Stupid kids."

cloudstrife22739: "Well, how do you like the first chapter? I hope you like it and sorry if it suckz."

By the way, don't forget reviews!


	3. The Melting of 2 Cold Hearts

**Chapter 2- The Melting of 2 Cold Hearts**

The Bladebreakers were in their dormitory with Tala. Somehow, something didn't seem right here coz Tala doesn't normally argue with Tyson. Now they are arguing with each other over the simplest of things: the last slice of pizza.

"I'm getting it! You already had 6 of them!" (Tala)

"No way, sucker! The last slice is mine!" (Tyson)

This fight went on and neither of the others could do their homework. Ray was trying to do his science, Max was doing his Math, Kenny was doing his History and Kai had to do the worse thing he hated; French homework.

Kenny moaned: "This is so annoying! I hate History!" Kai replied: "Au Contraire. I'd rather do that than suffer writing in French!" Max complained: "Well, Math is already hard enough. I don't get all these figures!"

"Well, I'll probably blow something up if I don't get any of this right." (Ray)

They all looked at Ray strangely and they went back working. Soon enough, Kai got irritated by both Tyson and Tala. Reason, first of all, Tala's acting like an ass. Secondly, he can't get his homework done with both of them blabbering their big mouths off.

Kai shouted: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tala and Tyson froze at Kai's remark, Max and the others have completely stopped working. Kai breathed out and sighed, he sat down again to do his homework.

As Tala and Tyson fought over the pizza again, Kai had to really take drastic measures. Kai took out his launcher and shot out Dranzer. Dranzer flew and then began lighting up. Kai commanded: "Blazing Gigs!"

KABOOM!

Tyson and Tala were both smoke colored now since the fire exploded right in front of them. Kai said icily: "You better shut up or I'm not hesitating to kill you both!" Ray whispered to Max: "Remind me not to get on is bad side. He's scary."

Soon, the girls came when they heard the KABOOM. Fen asked: "What happened?" Ray replied: "Kai just lost his temper and nearly blew Tala and Tyson up." Skye giggled, to her that seemed hilarious.

Maria smiled faintly as she saw Tyson and Tala all smoked up. Tyson shouted: "That isn't funny!" Kai smirked and said: "Well, you **ARE** better off that way." Tala glared daggers at Kai but, Kai wasn't intimidated at all.

Kai closed his French dictionary and clipped his paper under it and got up. He told them: "I'm going for a walk. See you." Although no one noticed, Skye also went with him.

As she reached downstairs, she met up with Kai. She said: "Hey." Kai turned around and saw Skye. Skye asked: "You wouldn't mind if I join you, do you?" Kai shook his head and waited for her to catch up.

He saw her long hair cascade down her shoulders and she was wearing her black jacket and her black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. While he on the other hand just wore his blue cargo pants and a black shirt with black cuffs.

She walked alongside him as they went downstairs to the school campus. There were a few minutes of silence first until Kai decided to ask: "How come you're not the usual type of girl who wears all these skirts, goes shopping and all that stuff?"

Skye said: "Well, I just don't want to. I'm not exactly your average female next door neighbor. My parents well… they're…different and my foster parents were worse and now they're all…" Kai concluded: "Dead?" Skye nodded and whispered: "Yeah…"

Kai said: 'Well, you're not the only one without parents." She looked at him and asked: "Really?" Kai nodded. Suddenly, they stopped walking and looked at each other. Somehow, they knew they both had something that the other wanted.

They were both raised to be cold hearted but it seems that their liking to each other changed that. She and Kai closed into each other and had a very short but passionate kiss. Unknown to them, the others had seen them do that.

Tyson caught them by surprise by saying: "Well seems like one was able to melt the cold heart of the other." Kai looked to his left but didn't see anything, he looked to his right and he saw Tyson and the others, trying to control their teasing.

Kai and Skye glared their infamous death glares and this all caused them to shrivel except Tala and Maria of course. At 5:30 in the afternoon, they all left to go somewhere since school ends at 4:00. Ray and Fen went to a Chinese restaurant, Tyson and Namine went to the arcade, Tala and Maria went to the shooting range nearby, Max and Germaine went to the park and Kenny and Yuuko went to the library.

However, Kai and Skye didn't state where they were going, all they both said was: "I'll be gone for awhile. Meet you later."

(Tyson and Namine)

"Go Namine! You rock!" Tyson exclaimed. Namine was playing this dancing type of game. Namine seemed to be winning and she was already attracting a crowd. Mostly men and boys of course.

When she was done, they began crowding around her until Tyson helped her out as soon as he got himself out of his mess. Namine said gratefully: "Thanks Tyson." Tyson smiled and replied: "Anytime."

As they approached another game, Tyson offered to win the teddy bear since she really seemed fond of teddy bears. All he had to do was hit 9 bottles off the table with the ball.

To Tyson, this is like using his beyblade to knock down a few wood planks. Tyson used all his energy and threw it as hard as he could. Tyson knocked down 8 of them until the other one hit the bottle like a domino.

So, Tyson got the bear. The bear was a big brown bear with a light blue ribbon. Namine squealed: "Tyson thanks! I've always liked teddy bears like these." Tyson smiled and blushed at the same time; he couldn't help it but look at her most of the time.

Namine looked at him and saw him blushing then, she slightly began to blush too. Tyson said: "Y'know Namine? You're really a sweet person." Then while walking, Namine suddenly got wet by a car that was speeding by and she slipped too.

Tyson asked concerned: "Are you okay?" Namine replied cheerfully: "Yeah, I'm fine… hehehe." Tyson helped her up and took off his jacket and lent it to her. Tyson said: "Here, you could borrow this until we get you a new set of clothes."

Namine was so embarrassed and she replied: "It's okay Tyson. I'll be fine."

"No, I really insist. You're going to get a cold that way."

He put the jacket on her as they walked straight back to the school.

(Tala and Maria)

"BANG!" "KABANG!" Bullets were ricocheting of the wall as the people there shot their targets. Maria though didn't have an easy time. She kept on shooting the wall.

Maria muttered: "Shit. I can't shoot the damn thing." Tala saw her have a problem and decided to help her. Tala went to her stall and offered: "Need any help?" Maria didn't reply because she was too busy angling her gun in a way where she'll shoot the target.

Tala then saw the reason why she couldn't shoot; she was holding it the wrong way. Tala went to her and explained: "You have to hold the gun straight; you're holding it as if it could shoot sideways."

"But I am!"

"If you were, you would be able to shoot it's ass by now."

Tala helped Maria angle her gun and then whispered: "Now try shooting without changing the position." She pulled the trigger and it went straight through the head of the target.

Maria was awed by this and Tala smirked. To him, shooting was so easy that he could do it without looking. Maria said gratefully: "Thanks Tala." Tala replied: "No problem."

As they left the shooting range, Tala and Maria walked down the slippery sidewalk. Then, out of the blue, Maria slipped and twisted her ankle. Maria whimpered: "Owww, great."

Tala snickered and then Maria growled: "What? This ain't funny!" Tala said: "Nah, I wasn't thinking of that. I was thinking of something else."

"Tala, you suck at lying."

"I'm telling the truth! Heart's swear!"

He helped her get up and she couldn't even walk. Every time she tried to walk, she'd collapse. When she collapsed, Tala caught her when she fell forward. Her arms were on his and their eyes met.

Maria and Tala stood silently in front of each other until Tala decided: "C'mon, we better get you home." Maria was carried bridal style by Tala all the way back to the dormitory. As they went back, Maria asked: "Tala?"

Tala replied: "Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

(Yuuko and Kenny)

Kenny and Yuuko were reading a couple of books. After they were done, they would question each other and reveal very nice information. Kenny couldn't help but look at Yuuko.

Yuuko didn't have her glasses on, she had perfect eye sight and yet she still went with a nerd like him. Kenny asked himself: "No one's ever come with me to the library except Hillary and no one else."

Kenny asked: "Hey Yuuko, why do you like coming here?" Yuuko replied: "Well, I just want to. I feel relaxed here but no one comes here except me… Then, now everyone calls me a nerd."

Kenny said: "Well, I don't think that you're a nerd." He smiled at Yuuko and she smiled back. They both laughed quietly and went on reading. However Yuuko and Kenny couldn't help but glance at each other for at least every 5 minutes.

Somehow, love seemed to bloom with these 2 unique people.

(Max and Germaine)

As Max and Germaine took a stroll in the park, people were walking their dogs; children were playing with their friends and beyblades. Then, suddenly, Germaine heard a kid crying after a beyblade match.

The match was between him and a tall boy named Francis. Francis was this boy who always won by cheating and by ganging up on smaller boys and when they would lose, he would beat them up. He's your typical small Boris except in a different form.

Germaine shouted: "Hey!" Francis and his gang turned around and began to play smart mouth her. They spat insults at each other until it was finally decided that they would settle it in a beymatch.

Francis pulled out his rip cord, although the beyblade looked normal, it was customized with something known as the shredder. Then, as they released their beyblades, the match was on.

Germaine said: "I'm going to show you how to play fair, go Susanowo!" Her beyblade smashed into Francis' and his just grinded hers. He commanded: "Go, shred her to pieces!"

His beyblade grinded her beyblade and began tearing it apart. Then next thing that happened was that, Francis asked his friend to enter the match and both beyblades had shredders attached to the attack ring.

Max stood there, not knowing what to do until he couldn't stand it anymore. Max said: "Alright, that's way over the line!" He pulled out Draciel and shouted: "Go, let it rip!"

Draciel flew into the ring and smashed into Francis' beyblade. However, Draciel was the one who bounced back from the impact. Max was surprised and then Francis explained: "Well, it seems that your beyblade is just a load of trash!"

Max, feeling insulted, commanded: "DRACIEL!" Draciel appeared from the beyblade and it smashed into Francis' real hard. Actually, if you think that they are challenging a 10 year old, they were actually against two 15 year old boys harassing a 9 year old boy.

Francis and his friend however had the advantage in this battle since they were used to battling together as a pair. Max and Germaine however only fought together once.

Germaine cried out: "Susanowo take him down!" Her blade slammed into Francis' but hers was just getting torn apart. Then, suddenly, her blade was destroyed because of Francis' and his friend's teamwork.

Francis boasted: "Ha-ha! You can't even defeat me!" As Francis mocked Germaine even further, this angered Max and no one had ever seen him this angry. He charged up all the energy he could manage and put it all in Draciel.

Surprisingly, Max smashed them all and they just laid their in pieces, not in shards but still useable pieces. This scared the boys and they both ran off. Germaine was on the floor, feeling horrible that her blade had just been destroyed.

Max knelt down beside her and asked: "Hey, are you okay?" Germaine looked up and lied: "Yeah. I'm okay." Max helped her up and he told her: "C'mon let's go home."

The two of them left the park leaving the child who was harassed stunned and awed with what happened.

TBC…

cloudstrife22793: Those are the first 4 dates.

Tyson: Yay! Kai and Ray are next!

Kai: Hn… Pathetic.

cloudstrife22793: You do realize that you have feelings for Skye…

Kai: Shut up.

Ray: Well, that's something I never knew.

Tala: Never knew the cold hearted Kai Hiwatari learned how to love so quickly.

Kai: Tala, I swear, if you don't shut up… I will kill you!

(Bickering)

cloudstrife22793: Don't mind them. By the way, don't forget, reviews!


	4. The Bonds Grow Stronger

I don't own anybody from beyblade! Except the girls, end of story!

Chapter 3- The Bonds Grow Stronger

Ray and Fen were at a Chinese tea house. It was quite easy to get a private room since Fen's aunt owned the restaurant. Fen and Ray sat across each other. They didn't say anything at first but in the end, Ray decided to start a conversation.

Ray asked: "Where did you live? I mean what area of China?" Fen replied: "I was born in Beijing but my parents moved here to New York." Ray whispered: "Oh." Then, it was completely silent again.

Then, Fen asked: "Hey, have you realized that you haven't drunk your tea yet?" Ray looked at his teacup and realized she was right. Ray snickered and said: "Good point. Anyway, how long have you known your friends?"

Fen said: "Well, it's been 2 years since the day we became known as the 'Bladeblasters'." Ray asked: "Bladeblasters?" Fen nodded and said: "Yeah, funny name isn't it?" Ray replied: "No of course not. Just got used to the name Bladebreakers though."

Fen then noticed that Ray already knocked down some water onto his shirt. Fen began giggling then she couldn't suppress her laughter long enough. She said between laughs: "Ray…hahahaha… you… got… water on you."

Ray looked on his pants and frowned, he told himself: "This is embarrassing." Fen helped Ray fix up and the she asked: "How long have you been with the Bladebreakers?" Ray replied: "3 years. Most of the time, Tyson and Kai usually argued."

Fen said: "Same here. I could still remember how many fights Skye and Namine went through." Then, while wiping up Ray, Fen lost balance from squatting and she landed in his arms.

Ray and Fen stared at each other for awhile and began blushing. Fen and Ray got up and said to each other: "Don't tell anybody what happened." Ray nodded in agreement and they both got up and started their friendly conversation.

That only leaves us with one question: "Where are Kai and Skye?" You're about to find out.

(Kai and Skye)

They were at sidewalk heading back. They were walking freely, they haven't said much. Kai asked: "Hey, Skye?" Skye answered: "Yeah?" Kai asked: "How come, you're pretty... fit? You're not the usual type of girls who look like they've gone anorexic." He couldn't help but notice her well-toned body.

Skye replied mournfully: "Well, my parents… were not exactly nice. My birth parents died, then, I was sent to this crazed academy by my foster parents known as "Izami Academy" and I… well… it was a nightmare." Kai said: "Well, I went through a place known as Biovolt. You've got no idea how crazed they are…"

Skye's eyes twinkled as she said: "Really? Have they ever tried starving you?" Kai replied: "More than a week or so…" Skye smirked and said: "Have they tried condemning you?" Kai said: "More than a thousand times."

Skye and Kai suddenly stopped walking and they looked at each other. She said: "You know; we really do have a lot in common. Or are you trying to make an idiot out of me?" Kai looked at her wildly and said: "Nah… I know you're a lot smarter than that."

Skye laughed softly and said: "Then, I guess you're not lying." As they walked further on, a few thugs attacked them and they looked like they were drunk, so it would be useless to use common sense.

Skye stared at then with a queer look and asked: "Don't you think they should put a law against people who are alcoholics?" Kai replied: "Couldn't agree with you more." Skye said: "I say they're completely intolerable idiots."

Kai sighed and concluded: "Well, best we avoid a fight or we earn a black eye." But before they could even decide, they were instantly attacked without a warning. A man swung a metal pipe at Skye but she expertly dodged it and gave him a good kick in the face.

Both Kai and Skye just wanted to clear a pathway for them to get through, but as the fight went on, plans changed. One charged at Kai with a baseball bat, as the bat went down, Kai clipped it between his hands and kicked him hard at the stomach.

There were around 6 of them, then suddenly one drew out a gun and Kai was within his range, but then, Skye came in and disabled the gun single handedly. Kai stared at her with awe, he had never seen someone disable the gun that fast except Tala, Bryan and he.

Then, while staring, Kai saw a place where they could easily escape and hide. Kai shouted: "Skye, this way!" Skye followed him obediently and then Kai and Skye found themselves by a garbage pile.

Skye asked: "What's this for?" Kai told her: "Get in here!" He pushed Skye into the pile of bags and buried her with one and he also did the same thing. Skye and Kai watched the thugs' movements as they slowly faded away.

Kai said: "I think it's clear." They both got out and then Skye commented: "That may have been gross, but, I like it." Kai replied: "Hn." Skye looked at her watch and said: "I think we better head back."

They both got out from the alley they were hiding in and they walked back to the school calmly.

(The Boys' Dormitory)

"Where have you been?" the navy blue haired boy asked. Kai replied coldly: "Somewhere that is none of your business, Tyson." Tyson then began to nag him until day's end, but still Kai didn't give in.

"_You're not going to tell him, are you, master?"_

"_Nah, I'll let him bug me until his own curiosity kills him."_

Kai spoke to Dranzer silently in his mind and then, Ray assumed: "So, I suppose you went with Skye, didn't you?" Kai gave him a strange look and said monotonously: "What makes you think that?"

"My cat senses help me judge people before I assume. Besides, I have a 6th sense for things like this."

Kai looked down and said quietly: "Pretty good deduction…hmph…I guess he could qualify being a detective." Max then asked: "Hey, any call from the girls?" Kai said his usual statement: "Hn."

Tala said: "No use forcing him. This guy's got a thick skull went it comes to pressuring and asking for answers." Kai said sarcastically: "Thanks for telling them, Tala." Tala replied: "Well, that's what it's like when you've got a polar opposite."

(The Girls' Dormitory)

"C'mon Skye, you have to tell us!" Namine begged her to tell her what Skye did. Skye replied icily: "It's none of your business. Leave it alone already."

Fen said: "Supposedly, you went out with the male version of yourself…" Skye replied coolly: "I hope that's only a theory. Coz if you're assuming, I didn't." Yuuko asked: "C'mon, what's the big deal of letting anybody know you've got feelings for him?"

Skye said: "Quit it already. Gosh…" Skye plumped on the bed, thinking about her counterpart.

_Kai. Kai Hiwatari._

"_It seems you have feelings for him, mistress."_

Skye jumped and said in her mind: "I do not. It's just… a mutual feeling. That's all."

"_You are blushing under that cold glare of yours."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You do realize the more you reject, the more you are close to admitting the fact."_

"_Setsuna, since when have you become a philosopher?"_

"_Since now."_

Skye sighed and said to Setsuna loudly: "Oh well. Yeah, I do have feelings for him even though we just seem like friends. Although, does he feel the same way?"

"Feelings for whom?"

Skye spun around and saw that Maria was listening to her. Skye said: "Well, don't try forcing it out. I'm not going to tell you anyway." Maria said: "Well, of course I know that. So, I won't invade your privacy."

Skye whispered to herself: "Thank God, she isn't as nosy as my other teammates." Then, she used the intercom in her room to call the one in Kai's room. Unfortunately, Max picked it up.

Max asked: "Hello? Max speaking." The others turned their attention to Max as he spoke on.

"Yeah…uh-huh…Sure, he's here… okay… Just a sec."

Max called out: "Kai! It's for you!" Ray soon became suspicious and said: "I suppose that's your girlfriend." Kai looked at him and shook his head. He went to the intercom and then Kai said: "Hello?"

Skye said: "You don't mind if I ask for your cellphone number, don't you?" Kai said: "No problem…0918…765… 440." Skye replied: "Okay, thanks Kai. I'll send you my number. We'll use our cellphone so our teammates don't suspect a thing."

Kai answered: "You do know one of my team members are half cat and the other one is half wolf." Skye replied: "Uh-huh. That's why; get a little bit more low profile." Kai said: "Alright, send it to me as soon as possible. Bye."

He put the intercom down and as soon as he took 3 steps forward, his teammates jumped him and began asking all these questions.

"Who was that?" (Tyson)

"Was that Skye?" (Ray)

"I bet it was your girlfriend." (Tala)

"Kai, since when do you give out your cell number if you don't even give it to us?" (Kenny)

"Why do I have this feeling that you got something for her?" (Max)

Kai answered all their question with just one sentence: "Look, it's nothing. None of your business." Then, he heard his phone ringing and as he picked it up, he saw Skye's number. Kai saw her text that said: "G… I hope none of ur teamm8s heard us."

Kai saved the number and replied: "Well, it so happens dey did." Few minutes later, Skye answered back with this message: "What dumb asses." Kai snickered and sent this: "Yah, I knw, sumtyms, they've got the weirdest brains implanted."

Then, later on, after that, Mr. Dickenson picked them up all in a limo and went to a restaurant with them. He asked: "So, how was school?"

"Crazy and strange. Girls keep looking at me and I get a strange vibration every time my History teacher steps in the room." (Tala)

"Really annoying. I hate homework!" (Tyson)

"Well, it's okay. It's the lessons that are hard." (Max)

Mr. Dickenson laughed a bit at the results. He also noticed something that Kai never did before. He actually sat beside a girl. Usually he would stay with Ray or Tala. Much to the girls' surprise, they also noticed Kai and Skye shared the same food on different plates at least.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Fen and Ray were going on to their Art class room with Tala, Maria, Kai and Skye. As they were about to enter, a whole crowd mobbed them and the same thing happened to Tyson and the others.

They got to a difficult area to reach and they stood by each other. Tyson and Namine cursed rapidly in Japanese, Max and Germaine in English, Fen and Ray were doing the three different dialects of Chinese, Tala and Maria were doing on-going Russian cursing and Kai and Skye were doing all languages mentioned and they did German, Spanish, Italian, French and Skye cursed in Latin.

All the teachers including the Subject teachers (as in for each language) came in running. They shooed away the students and then faced them. The English teacher, Mrs. Coolidge said: "You kids better stop cursing and especially Skye and Kai since they know a lot more languages than you do."

Skye blushed and Kai smirked, it really does pay-off when you know a lot of languages. They all went towards their classes peacefully and no one mobbed them after. This was the first time they met some of the teachers especially since they had a long orientation by the principal yesterday.

The Art teacher was a very pretty and blonde woman (someone who looks like Nicole Ritchie if that's how you spell her last name). Her name was Ms. Olette; she prefers being called her first name more than her last name.

She said: "Alright. I want an introduction of yourselves." Kai slid of his desk and sighed. He hated introductions. One by one, they all did their own introduction until it reached Kai.

Kai got up and said: "My name is Kai Hiwatari and I just transferred here." His classmates were pretty shocked by a short introduction and Skye said to herself: "That's a nice intro, Kai. You really know how to get to the bottom of things easily."

Ms. Olette said: "Okay, please take your seat." Kai walked to his seat, satisfied it was over. Skye whispered to him: "Quick yet subtle introduction." Kai whispered back: "I always make things short."

Ray and Fen were whispering to each other in conversational Chinese. Fen asked: "I wonder what were going to draw, or paint that is…" Ray shrugged and replied: "You got me." Tala and Maria however, kinda didn't like art. Truth was: they couldn't draw well.

Much to their horrors, you had to sketch a picture of the person next to you. Kai and Skye were beside each other so; they had to sketch a picture of each other followed by Tala and Maria and so on and so forth.

Kai was able to draw a picture no problem. It was natural talent he never thought of using. Skye also had no problem. They both drew a picture where they were side to side with each other and it seemed so realistic.

Tala and Maria on the other hand, were having the hardest time at the hands. Ray and Fen, well, they couldn't match the proportions correctly. But in the end, they got out just fine.

Meanwhile, Tyson and the others were at Latin class and boy did they have a hard time. Kenny was able to get it at the first time along with Yuuko but Max, Tyson, Germaine and Namine needed a little bit of help.

As the bell rang, they were given a lot of homework from one class. Kenny moaned: "I've heard of homework, but not like this!" Namine whined: "Back in Japan, none of this ever happened! They only gave homework worth an hour of your time."

Yuuko said: "Well, we're in New York, not Japan." Then, they met up with the others. Tala said: "Well, how was your class?" Tyson complained: "Horrible! Do you have any idea what our teacher is trying to do to us?"

Ray looked at him with a strange look and replied cheerfully: "Well, it can't be that bad, unless you did something really nasty to her." Tyson shook his head with his hands up high in the air flailing while saying: "Of course not! I wouldn't do that!"

Tala smirked and said: "From what I heard from Hillary, she said you sleep in class like anything." Tyson fumed up and protested: "I do not! She's always Ms. Perfect!" Kai looked at him with a smug look and thought to himself: "Yeah right."

Then, Germaine decided to change the subject by saying: "Never mind. We better head to the cafeteria." They all walked there until a big guy walked up to Skye and began "hitting" on her.

He said: "Hey, you free tonight?" Skye, who was disgusted by his way of talking and said: "No and forget it." The guy happened to have terrible temper, he snapped: "Hey! Why I oughta--!" Kai intervened by standing beside her and said: "Listen, she just told you no. So, what's the big deal? Do we have to drill it into your thick skull?"

The guy stepped back due to Kai's death-glare. Then, he muttered: "Stupid kid. No one just insults me just like that." When Kai and Skye turned away, this guy, who was known as Gregory tried to punch Kai.

Luckily, Kai was near a locker and Kai anticipated it, so, the result? Gregory's hand hit the locker, hard. Gregory moaned: "Owww…." Skye whispered to Kai: "Nice duck and that served him right."

"Point well said."

They walked to the cafeteria and chose their table. They all sat in one table and the people were staring at them. Who wouldn't if they saw the world champion? Who wouldn't if they saw the captain of the Bladeblasters and who wouldn't if they saw Kai?

They were not only staring at that direction because of that, it was because Gregory was coming towards him with his gang. Tala asked: "Alright, what did you do?" Kai said: "Nothing, except tell a guy how stupid it was to force people."

"I suppose you told him to get it drilled into his head?"

"Nearly the same way you mention it."

"Oh boy. You're going to get beaten up for this."

As Tala expected, Kai was challenged by Gregory to a beyblade match. But, Tala knew the simple outcome: Kai was going to win. Kai wouldn't let some wimp beat the shit out of him.

Not only that, the one who wanted to help Gregory was none other than Kazumi Mirisawa. She's the girl who tried to outdo Skye for Kai's affection. She said: "This time, I'll total you, Skye Hirashi."

Skye saw how bad this was getting and she decided to side with Kai in the battle. For them, this was too easy. They went outside, all ready for a beymatch. This attracted all the students to watch.

One student volunteered to host the match, she cried out: "3…2…1… Let it Rip!" The beyblades flew from their masters and into the dish. Skye commanded: "Setsuna, don't let them get you!"

Setsuna evaded all attacks and counter smashed the blade hitting hers. Gregory was furious and his anger only fueled up his beyblades anger. Kai was completely focused; his beyblade did what Kai desired it to do.

He remembered the day when Brooklyn smashed Dranzer G and Dranzer MS into bits. But Dranzer returned to him and he began his beyblading again after that event. Kazumi commanded: "Go, Sylvan! Silver Silhouette!"

A silver ram appeared and smashed Setsuna real hard. Skye told Kai: "This is extremely pointless! Let's finish them!" Kai nodded as they teamed together for their famous two stage tag-attack.

Their first attack was Blazing Valiant, which sent the 2 beyblades into the air and grinded them, the final attack was the Shining Tempest, which allowed them to finish the match quickly. The two blades were found outside the dish and this rattled Gregory and Kazumi even further.

Gregory threw a punch at Kai and Kai just ducked and sweep-kicked him, which led for Gregory to fall on his face. Skye laughed softly, it was kinda hilarious. That was the second time that Gregory missed.

Then, all the students left and went back to the cafeteria. Skye and Kai sat in front of each other and then, Tyson and Namine were also in front of each other and so and so on. Tala was beside Kai and he whispered: "Nice kick. You gotta teach me how to do that."

Kai smirked and said: "I thought you knew."

"Let's say I have short term memory."

Then, after lunch, no one not even Gregory dared to bug the gang.

cloudstrife22793: Alright, that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be updated on Saturday.

Tala: Well, you better update it.

cloudstrife22793: Or I might be too absent minded to even type chapter 4.

Tala: You better not, or I'm going to kill you.

Ray: I think what you're doing is reacting, not acting Tala.

cloudstrife22793: More like threatening. By the way, Namine please remind the readers.

Namine: Okay, don't forget the reviews.


	5. The Death Match and The Date

I say the disclaimer! I don't own beyblade!

(Previously at Chapter 3)

As Tala theorized, Gregory challenged Kai into a fight. Of course to everybody's expectations, Kai won the match. But he wasn't the only one dragged into the match. Kazumi challenged Skye to a beymatch as well and it came two to two.

Chapter 4- The Death Match and the Date

It was right after school at exactly 5:00. The Bladebreakers (and Tala) and the Bladeblasters were hanging out together as always. They were doing homework right in the garden.

Namine whined: "I hate converting units!" Tyson was scratching his head and dirtying his paper. Tala and Kai had to do a history assignment and Tala and Kai were faring out pretty good. Maria and Skye were doing French and it was annoying.

Ray and Fen were on their home field, Chinese calligraphy. It was no problem since these two have learned to easily do Chinese calligraphy. Kenny and Fen were doing Latin and they were doing just fine. Max and Germaine were doing Math but in a different way. And it seemed they had a problem.

Kenny asked: "Does anybody know what happened to Gregory?" Maria shook his head and said: "Nope. All I remember hearing was he stormed out of the cafeteria and his gang was on to something."

"Like what?"

"How should I know?"

Skye remembered Kazumi's expression after she had claimed her victory. It was like she was going to thrash her down. However, Skye wasn't intimidated by such foolish expressions. Although, Kazumi looked extremely weird right after she lost to both Kai and she.

As each of them went to their lockers to get their stuff, Kai found a note stuck to his door and it looked bad. It said:

"Meet me at the port tonight and we settle this once and for all."

P.S. Don't let anybody know, you're going.

-Gregory McDuff

Tala closed his locker and asked him: "What? You got a death note already?" Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tala put up his hands and said: "I was just kidding! Or is it the fact that you're going to become a playboy now?"

Kai looked at him with disgust and said disgustedly: "You've gotta be joking. I'm not like that."

"Says who?"

"The one who knows himself the best?"

Tala sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't argue with Kai with an answer like that. Tyson said cheerfully: "Well, at least it isn't female fan mail or else your girlfriend would kill ya."

Skye glared at him icily and snapped: "Shut your big trap or you'll end up in hell!" Tyson shrunk after Skye's threat and shut his mouth. Max asked: "So, aren't we going up?" Ray answered: "Yeah. I guess."

They all left the hallway and went up to the dormitory. They first ordered pizza and they made sure they had a lot. They ordered 6 party sized pizzas. Luckily, Tyson and Namine only ate 3 big ones by themselves.

Maria wondered: "I wonder where Namine gets that big appetite of hers?" Germaine shrugged and replied: "Well, I guess it probably it runs in the family." Kai didn't even eat anything. He would usually get a slice but it seemed something was bothering him.

Tala asked: "Hey, what's the problem?" Kai replied: "Hn. Nothing really." Tala smirked and said: "Don't tell me you're love sick." Kai threatened: "Don't make me burn you to the ground."

"Oh, make me."

"You're asking for it."

They sat down and watched a movie. They had a little contest, whoever thought the people in the movie were gay and who ever would've said 'they're gay' first, loses.

As the movie proceeded, Tala hid his head in the pillow, Namine screamed out: "They're gay! Oh god!" Germaine moaned: "This is so sick and wrong." Ray and Fen pulled out barf bags just in case. Tyson hit himself and Yuuko and Kenny couldn't stand it.

Kai was too busy reading his manga in the room. Skye also had her own manga and she wasn't even looking at the screen. Max was hurling out in the bathroom. After thirty minutes of watching that disgusting movie, they all set out to sleep but one feigned his sleep.

Kai got up, all ready for later on at midnight. He knew tonight wasn't going to be nice and pretty but more bloody and violent than ever, but compared to Boris, this makes Kai feel he's going against chimps.

Kai set out as he opened the door, but he wasn't the only one who was still awake, Tala happened to still be awake and so was Skye. Tala said: "Well, look who's sneaking out." Kai turned around and said: "It's none of your business, redhead. Go back to bed."

Tala answered: "Well, you can't tell me that. I'm older." Kai sighed and gave in. He hated arguing and debating with Tala. So, he quietly told them everything but blackmailed him that if he would tell, he would tell the world about his little ducky boxers in his suitcase.

Tala swore and he was very good in keeping secrets. Skye on the other hand was very concerned about him, she asked: "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kai nodded and said: "Don't worry. I bet these guys are like homunculi."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, as promised, Kai went to the port exactly at midnight. Kai called out: "Look I'm here already! Can't we get this over with?" As if his wish had been answered, 6 thugs in black appeared.

Kai was prepared since these guys had weapons. Kai was very good in acrobatics since he was taught to be very good. Kai somersaulted and kicked one into the water. Another two came up at him and tried to hit him with a metal pipe, but he ducked and punched their stomachs.

They fell back and the other three lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. Kai struggled but he couldn't even move a muscle. Then, Gregory came up behind him and said: "Well, how do you feel?"

Kai snapped: "This pain is nothing compared what I went through." Gregory angrily snapped a steel rope at his body and slashed his arm. Then, he went for the face, the body and everywhere else.

Kai withstood the pain; he felt pain worse than this. Then, Kai was able to get one leg lose and he got himself right back up. Then, the whip lashed out again. This time, it coiled around his arm and it couldn't loosen.

Kai used all the strength in his left arm and pulled the whip towards him. As he got a hold of it, Kai remembered watching Julia and her brother, Raul do what they did with something like this.

He lashed it out in different directions, spun it in the air and made a steel like barrier due to the whipping speed. Everything they threw at him was rendered harmless. Until one of them grabbed the whip and struck him from behind.

They slashed his back with a deep wound and this just erupted Dranzer's ability. Remember what happened to Kai when he fought Brooklyn? Well, he became like that, except more powerful. (Just to remind you Kai got Dranzer back and this happened after the fight between BEGA and G Rev)

He emitted a huge flame and they were horrified with what happened. Kai stood there, pissed off and very vengeful. Then, he let his powers shrink and he left them alive without saying a word.

He left after the fight and headed back to the dormitory. While Gregory and the others, winced at the vision of Kai getting really angry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kai reached the dormitory, Kenny was the first to spot him. Kenny was about shout until Kai gave him a menacing glare. Kai said icily: "Don't tell anybody."

Kenny nodded and Kai left for the bathroom. Kenny sighed in relief that Kai didn't kill him. Not yet, that is.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Tyson saw the scar marks that were on Kai's body from yesterday. Eve though Kai tried his best effort to hide it, but it was still obvious.

Kai said coldly: "Hn." Tyson pouted and said: "Boy, we've been in the same team for 3 years and yet you still act that way." Kai said: "Ask Tala. He knows." The gang looked at Tala and Tala was left explaining in what happened.

Namine cursed in Japanese and said: "Gregory should be expelled!" Skye said icily: "Now, that is way over the line." Germaine said angrily: "Stupid bubble brained ox!" Fen cursed in Chinese: "#?&" (The reason why I did that, is because it's really nasty and it's not suited for children below 10)

Maria also cursed in Russian and used the worst cursing words in the Russian dictionary. Ray said calmly: "Well, could we please stop cursing and get to cryptology class before we get roasted by the teacher?"

They all agreed and left the room. Six minutes later, they were in the classroom of Mr. Frank but instead a young 23 year old woman came in. She told them that she could be called Ms. Reena or Ms. Coolidge.

In Mr. Frank's hands, this was going to be a sleeping pill for all students, but in Ms. Reena's case, everything seemed so fun and time seemed to pass away so fast. As they left, Tyson exclaimed: "That… was the best class in my entire life time!"

Max said: "I couldn't agree with you more." Then, suddenly someone knocked down Yuuko and her face hit the floor. The bully was Harris, a 6 foot tall boy with a knowledge of 90. He wasn't as smart as anybody.

He shouted: "Hey, watch it, bitch!" Kenny was infuriated for the first time the Bladebreakers ever seen him and he was able to shout at the top of lungs and say: "YOU DUMB IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PASS THE OTHER WAY OR IS YOUR BRAIN TOO SMALL TO KNOW THAT?"

The Bladebreakers and the Bladeblasters were awed with what just happened and so were the other students. They have never seen a nerd stand up to someone way bigger than him. They thought Kenny had lost his marbles.

Tyson whispered to Namine: "Whoa. Chief never got that angry." Namine asked him: "Is it me or is it the reason why Kenny was doing this is because he likes Yuuko?" Tala's eyes widened and Kai had a sweat drop going down his head.

Skye and Maria exchanged glances with one another and looked at Kenny again. Ray and Fen were silent, and Max and Germaine were pretending they didn't hear anything. Silence filled the hallway and this time, the guy tried to punch Kenny but Kenny went under his punch and he hit his you-know-what instead.

As Harris ran off in pain, the whole hallway was filled with cheers for Kenny. There were remarks like, "Hey! That was great, for a nerd!" Kenny didn't mind the remarks and helped Yuuko up. Yuuko smiled and said cheerfully: "Thanks."

Kenny blushed wildly and his tongue felt like lead. So, he just said: "Anytime." Since all of them shared the same class this morning, they had separate in different groups for Math and History and all the other subjects.

Today was very extraordinary, no one, not even Kenny ever knew he could muster that enough guts to challenge someone bigger than him. Kenny said: "I never knew I could do that." Kenny turned to his friends and asked: "Whaddya think?"

"That was cool!" (Tyson)

"Way the go, chief!" (Max)

"Not bad." (Ray)

"I'm impressed." (Kai) (Wow, even Kai's impressed, this is getting serious.)

"Didn't think a twerp would stand up to a guy that huge. The only one with enough guts to do that is Kai." (Tala)

As the twelve split up for their different classes, Kenny felt different and he felt a bit more confident now. As Kai, Tala, Maria, Skye, Fen and Ray reached French class, they had to do a project in pairs and you had to choose your own partner.

This was a bad idea since two girls liked Kai, one was Kazumi and the other is Skye, but in the end, Kai chose Skye anyway. As usual, Tala partnered up with Maria and Ray with Fen.

As they did their essays in French, to Tala, everything sounded like gibberish. Tala groaned and said: "I hate French." Kai told him quietly: "you aren't the only one." Actually, to make it short, all of them hated French.

(Second Group)

Tyson and the others were having Chemistry class. Tyson was with Namine and they forgot what elements to put. So, the mixture came out, Sulphur, Zinc and Oxygen and the result was: bad smelling fart gas.

Tyson stunk up the whole laboratory; you could hear the teacher scream: "TYSON KINOMIYA! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA STINKING UP THE LABORATORY?" Namine sighed and said: "Well, I guess, I got the wrong formula."

Tyson looked at her and replied: "You bet you did." Max and Germaine didn't do to well either, but at least they were able to make a covalent formula. Kenny and Yuuko on the other hand successfully created both an ionic formula and a covalent formula.

So, Chemistry time was cut a bit short due to Tyson's masterpiece. But, at least they had a bit of fun when they heard the teacher go crazy with wrong grammar. Max whispered to Germaine: "Is this guy even American?"

"Nope, apparently he's German and Turkish."

"Wonderful. Now, if we learned English under him, we'd be all dead in Ms. Courtney's hands." Germaine agreed and she said: "Well, at least we have free period for the day. We should do this more often." Max smiled and couldn't help but agree.

The whole day however turned out to be hilariously finished. Tyson fell asleep in class and he got scolded for doing so. Namine couldn't get her locker open so she bust it open with her beyblade and cursed her locker and the teacher and she got into a cursing match.

Max and the others well, everything seemed normal. But Skye and Kai had plans. Those two had always been secretive.

**(Kai's P.O.V)**

I sat in my room wondering how I could ever ask Skye out. I was so…so…weird. Yeah, that's what I thought about myself. I'm the toughest beyblader and I can't even get to ask a girl out for Pete's sake.

So, I simply decided to ask her personally. I got up, and went to her room next door.

**(End of P.O.V)**

As Mr. Dickenson picked them up for dinner as always, Kai and Skye weren't there. The gang was left clueless but they left them anyway. At the restaurant, they all sat down, all wondering where the team captains have gone.

Mr. Dickenson asked: "So, how's school?"

"Hard, terrible teachers, stupid homework and weird people." (Tyson)

"Some people terribly need a brain transplant."

"Annoying." (Ray)

"I typically hate this school, although it does have its good points." (Tala)

"Small people get pushed around!" (Kenny)

This triggered Tyson to tell Mr. Dickenson what Kenny had done and boy was he surprised. Kenny hid his face and he moaned: "I shouldn't have said that." Then, Max added: "Yeah and you should've heard and seen him shout at the top of his lungs."

Mr. Dickenson turned to Kenny and asked: "Is this true?" Kenny nodded his head like a wimp. Then, Mr. Dickenson remembered: "Oh, yes. There will be a tournament this year and you have to group with people from other teams."

"WHAT? No way!"

To Tyson, this was cool, to Max, not bad, to Ray, it's natural and to Tala and Kenny, no problem, they'll have to adapt. Then Mr. Dickenson wondered: "Now, I wonder, where could have Kai gone?"

(Kai and Skye)

Kai and Skye were in another restaurant. Those two were sharing food since they didn't eat too much. There was complete silence. But then, Kai decided to ask: "Hey, so… how's life?"

Skye replied: "Well, its okay. Nothing much happens really." After a fast dinner in a five star restaurant, they left and headed back. As they headed back, Kazumi came up to Skye and challenged her into a beybattle.

Skye accepted and said: "I don't lose, Kazumi Mirisawa. And I never will!" Kazumi sneered: "Think again!" They pulled out their launchers and at the normal signal, both beyblades launched at the ground.

Sylvan rammed into Setsuna. But, Setsuna didn't give up. Skye commanded: "Setsuna attack! Scorching Flame!" Her beyblade glowed with a fiery orange glow and grinded Sylvan.

Kazumi shouted: "Oh, yeah! Go, Sylvan, Silver Silhouette!" Her blade glowed white and slammed into Setsuna. But this attack simply bounced off Setsuna since Skye had a lot more power.

But then, after the attack had bounced off, Sylvan went back into the game and slammed Setsuna into a post and grinded the lamp post and it dropped right on Skye's leg. Kazumi laughed at her and mocked: "What's the matter? Giving up?"

Skye snapped: "You little--?" Kazumi commanded: "Sylvan, shatter Setsuna!" And by her will, the beyblade was shattered and boy did Skye break into tears. Kai snapped: "That's it! This has gone too far."

Then, Kazumi shouted: 'No, this is just the beginning! And I have won." Kai pulled out Dranzer and said: "Not once I'm through with you." He launched Dranzer without a word and smashed Sylvan into bits and he showed no mercy.

This shocked Kazumi and she ran off. Kai stared at her figure slowly beginning to vanish. Then, he asked in an unusual concerned voice: "Are you alright?" Skye replied weakly: "Yeah. Just need to get this thing off."

Kai moved it off carefully and felt her wound. It was a really bad case. Skye asked: "Kai, where's Setsuna?" Kai picked up the bit chip and handed it to her. Skye took and mumbled: "I lost…"

Kai got ready to carry her bridal style and she said: "Ugh… what am I gonna do now?" Kai said: "Well first, we get you home." He picked her up and walked home with her.

cloudsrife22793: Well, that's the fourth chapter! Please don't forget reviews!


	6. A Burning Heart

Remember the disclaimer! I don't own beyblade!

Chapter 5- A Burning Heart

"WHAT? KAZUMI CRUSHED SKYE'S LEG WITH A WHAT?" all teams shouted in unison. Kai said icily: "How many times do I have to repeat it? I said, her leg got crushed by a lamp pole!"

Tyson wondered: "How did that happen? I mean, unless someone is really strong enough to yank a pole out of the ground…" Kai said: "It wasn't yanked… More like smashed by a beyblade." Kenny replied: "But that doesn't seem possible."

Yuuko said: "Well, unless the person is really angry or really strong in terms of launching strength." Tala added: "Or, somebody just used their bit beast's special move and hit it by accident." Kai sighed and said: "Will you please let me explain it before you make theories?"

Max answered: "Yeah, no problem." Kai breathed out and said silently: "Finally…" He explained: "Okay, we went to this restaurant at exactly 7:00…" Tyson interrupted: "You went on a date?" Kai snorted and snapped: "Will you let me finish?"

"Okay…"

Kai explained again about how the battle started and what happened to Skye's blade. Then, after five minutes, no one spoke until Yuuko remembered something. Yuuko said proudly: "Well, good thing I made a new beyblade for Skye and Germaine. I knew this was gonna happen."

She revealed two new beyblades, one was Susanowo Rigid and Setsuna Rave. But now, Kai and Max won't be able to keep up with their partners until Kenny revealed two beyblades; Draciel Rifle and Dranzer Rage.

Kenny explained: "Dranzer Rage's endurance ability has grown a lot and if you put it together with Kai's smart strategy of tiring the opponent out, Dranzer Rage is unbeatable. Draciel Rifle's defensive level has grown a wee bit since Max's metal ball makes it a lot stronger than most defensive beyblades.

Max nodded and asked: "What about Tyson, Tala and Ray?"

"Already have given it to them."

"What about Maria, Fen and Namine?"

"Done."

Tyson replied proudly: "Yeah, and this time I'm going to make sure that nobody doesn't whip my butt when I get on the field!" Ray said: "I'll make sure that I don't send it to the workshop again after five matches."

Tala looked at the new Wolborg and wondered: "I wonder if I could smash a concrete wall with this…" Kenny decided: "Hey, why don't we train downstairs? That should get us all geared up."

"Yeah!"

Then, Max asked: "But what about Skye? She can't go down the stairs in her condition." Kai said: "I'll stay. You guys go." They all looked at him and then Kai said: "What? Got a problem with that?"

Tyson shook his head and said: "No, it's just…weird. Never seen you have sympathy for a girl before." Kai shoved them out of the room and said: "Just shut up." He closed the door and locked it and exhaled with relief.

Skye said: "Not a bad job." Kai smirked and said: "Well, takes a lot of practice since Tyson is one of the nosiest people on the planet." Skye laughed softly as Kai sat next to her. They smiled at each other; they knew they could say a few things by simply looking at each other.

Kai said: "Hang on, I'll just go change." He stood up and went to the bathroom. When the door shut, Skye tried to move her leg and she ended up falling on the floor.

Bdump.

The door opened and Kai saw Skye on the floor. Skye muttered: "Great, now I look like an idiot…" Kai snickered and carried her onto the bed. She looked at his face and noticed that the face paint was gone.

Kai was wearing a loose white t-shirt and light blue shorts. Actually without the face paint, he looked harmless. Skye said: "You look harmless, you know." Kai smiled and said: "Well, better not let my teammates see me like this."

"I wouldn't."

Kai ran his fingers down her leg and felt the injury. Her bone wasn't completely fractured just a minor crack which Dranzer can easily remedy. But he can't rush the healing process or her leg might heal the wrong way. He'll only boost it little by little.

Kai said: "Promise me you won't call me weird?" Skye blinked and asked: "Why's that?" Kai put his hand on her leg and Dranzer used his body for awhile and sent her healing energy through Kai's fingertips.

Skye's eyes widened and asked: "How'd you---?" Kai replied: "I didn't fully heal it. Practically, I just asked Dranzer to help boost Setsuna's healing ability so he can heal you." Skye nodded and said: "Oh… thanks."

"Anytime."

Skye said: "Well, better start resting then." She lay down and said: "Goodnight." Kai lay on his bed and slept right next to her bed.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I lay on my bed, thinking who's going to be partners with whom so I'll know what I'm up against. I mean, we. As in Skye and I. When I turned around to face her bed, she was curled up like a shrimp and I heard silent sobbing and I knew that it was her.

I wasn't sure whether to approach or to stay there. But I took option one and approached her.

**End of P.O.V**

Kai approached Skye and saw tears coming from her eyes. Although she looked like she was sleeping but in truth, she wasn't. The pain was really harsh on her leg and she couldn't snap herself out of it.

Kai, although people may think that he's all cold-hearted and phlegmatic but deep down, he's really sweet and protective, especially towards the people he has feelings for. He went towards her bed and lightly stroked her hair.

He felt something he never felt before: pity. He never felt pity before and that's because of the pedophile Boris and his bastard grandfather Voltaire who he wants to kill so badly.

Kai asked: "Hey, you alright?" Skye nodded weakly and she didn't say anything. Kai sighed and just lay next to her. They fell asleep on the same bed, facing each other and they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, their teammates were staring at them with awe and weirdness. Tala smirked and said: "Since when has my good friend learn how to tolerate a girl?" Kai got up and replied icily: "Will you just shut up?"

"Nope. Not in a million years, Kai."

Tyson said: "Gee, we better make sure no one else knows. Or else, Kazumi's going to throw a fit." Ray added: "Not only that, she'll probably try to seduce Kai. Which apparently…" Kenny concluded: "Might not work."

Kai explained: "I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to break anything else, okay? Darn it." Max said: "I didn't know you share a bed with someone else." Kai put a fist in Max's face and said: "You've got exactly the wrong idea."

Max just stared at him and he was shivering since Kai looked really scary especially when he got pissed. Skye swung her leg over and said: "I think I can walk a bit." Maria asked: "Are you sure? You just got it crushed by a brainless git yesterday!"

Skye walked a bit and she was able to bend her knee without pain but not that far yet. She said: "Okay, let's get started." Namine answered: "Yeah, after all, you did skip training session yesterday."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they headed towards the stadium, Kazumi had her own group of girls consisting of Laura, Glen, Tira and Beanie excluding their topnotch nerd named Vanessa, who in turn tried to outdo Yuuko for Kenny. (Sad isn't it?)

Kazumi mocked: "Well, well, well, look who we have here." Skye, who was fed up with Kazumi asked: "What now? You already beat me!" Kazumi said: "I'm not resting till I get Kai from you!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

Kazumi drew her beyblade, and this time; Skye knew exactly what to do. Then, Laura came in and this tempted Namine to go beat her up into a bloody pulp. Namine thought: "I hate that slut's smug. She's got that ugly I-wanna-kick-your-ass-bitch kind of smug."

Then, when Yuuko and Vanessa came across each other. There were sparks flying in the air. The Bladebreakers were left there with anime sweat drops. Fen asked: "Ray, when will this cycle ever end?"

"Beats me. I don't control time."

They all got ready for the tag match and they had skewering glares for each other.

3.

2.

1.

"LET IT RIP!"

Four beyblades flew straight into the ring and smashed each other. It seemed that the rivalry between them has taken a whole new level. Namine commanded: "Go, Scylla! Attack!" Scylla flew straight at Laura's and their beyblades grinded each other to the finish.

While Skye bided her time, Kazumi was getting really irritated with Skye since she wasn't attacking her. Kazumi commanded: "Sylvan! Silver Silhouette!" Skye took this attack as an opportunity to test out her own new attack. She focused all her energy and she began glowing yellow.

Remember Raul's attack? It was similar except nastier than your average beyblade's. She leaped up and then commanded: "Setsuna! Raging Flare!" Setsuna leaped up into the air and smashed Sylvan and knocked it out of the ring.

Next was Namine, who was able to summon Scylla's final attack. She commanded: "Scylla, Tornado Cannon!" Her beyblade was able to accumulate a high velocity and she smashed the other beyblade out.

Kazumi and Laura drew back in terror and Namine said triumphantly: "Hah, we got you now!" Laura said: "Well, you may have won, but you won't take him from me!" Namine shouted back: "Think again!"

Tyson asked: "Hey, wonder what or who they're arguing about." Ray said: "Yeah. I'm wondering about the same thing." Then, P.E. class began to start. Everything seemed to start out so badly today.

cloudstrife22793: Alright, that's it for today. Don't forget the reviews please!


	7. The Tournament

Remember the disclaimer! I don't own anything!

Chapter 6- The Tournament

During P.E class, everything seemed to be torture. They had to run five laps around the gym and they couldn't tie their shoes. After that, everything seemed to be normal after the Bladeblasters and Bladebreakers retreated to their rooms.

Tyson and the others were doing their homework. Tyson groaned: "When will this endless stream of homework ever end?" Ray said: "That's why it's called an endless stream of homework. It never ends."

Max and Kenny groaned and Kai was getting a major migraine. Kenny said dully: "Nothing good ever happens here…" Max added: "Yeah, if only a good mail from our fans or a tournament announcement.

Then, their intercom rang and a voice blared out: "MAIL FOR ROOM 210!" Tyson got up and said cheerfully: "Finally, something good!" Tyson answered the door and the mail was already sorted out.

The man said: "Okay, the blue bag has your fan mail and the green one has important ones." Tyson said: "Okay, thanks." When the man left, Tyson asked: "Alright, who's good in sorting things out?"

Max said, "I'll do it." He opened the blue bag and made five piles. Max said: "One for me, one for Ray, one for Tyson, one for Kenny, one for Kai, another one for Kai, and another one…, and another one, and another one…"

Tyson asked: "How much fan mail do you have anyway?" Kai replied: "Don't ask me. Every time I receive fan mail, I just burn it all anyway." Ray asked: "You burn your fan mail?"

"Yeah… I don't really care anyway."

Then, in the bag they found a note from Mr. Dickenson. Tyson asked: "Hey, what's this for?" Kenny replied, "I don't know. You read it."

The note said, "

To all beyblade teams,

There will be a tournament in Switzerland next month. You are not going to use your original team members but you will pair up with other team members. This will determine who will be the most powerful and adapting beyblader in the world. Please start training as soon as possible.

-Mr. Dickenson"

Max said: "Yay! We're heading to Switzerland next month which means…" Max added: "No homework for a month!" Ray added: "No orders to be taken!" And then, Tyson added: "And no lectures for a month!"

Max said: "But there's a problem…" Tala, who also saw it asked: "What?" Max said: "We can't be a pair together. We have to train with other team members." Then, all of a sudden, Kai stood up and left the room without a word like always.

Tyson asked: "I wonder where he's going. Do you guys know where?" They all shrugged leaving Tala curious upon where he was.

Kai walked next door and knocked on the door. Then, Namine answered it and asked: "Yup?" Kai said, "Is Skye here?" Namine nodded and called out: "Hey, Maria! Can you call Skye from the bathroom?"

Maria answered: "Sure! Hang on! Skye Relena Hirashi, get your butt out here!" Skye snapped: "Yeah, I hear you! Just let me put on a decent shirt!" When she got out, she made sure that she punched Maria with a good punch.

Then, she said: "Yup?" Kai asked: "Did you get the message from Mr. Dickenson's office?" Skye nodded and said, "Well, yup. Wanna be partners?" Kai answered, "Sure, no problem."

Skye said, "Hang on. Let me find my stuff first." She went back inside and then she picked up her extra clothes and Setsuna and said, "Okay, I'm ready to go!" She was wearing a white t-shirt, black jacket and cargo pants and the usual white rubber shoes.

Kai and Skye nodded and they headed downstairs towards the beystadium for training. Namine and her friends peeked out the door and wondered, "I wonder where she's gone?" Fen shrugged and Germaine sighed and said, "Well, we better start looking for partners."

When they reached downstairs, Kai and Skye looked around and there were many beybladers. Skye said: "I didn't know that this was a world competition…" Kai said: "Same here."

As they started running a few laps, doing a couple push ups and then, came the beyblading part. Skye said: "Let's see how long we can last each other." Kai said: "Yeah, good idea. We might able to compensate with our differences."

Skye and Kai took their positions and then, they both said in unison: "Go!" Their blades flew into the ring and they grinded and smashed each other. Every move they made had a precise calculation to it.

Then, all of a sudden, two other blades flew in and knocked theirs away. Luckily though, they were able to knock themselves back into the ring. Then, Kai and Skye heard a voice say: "Not a bad trick, for a couple of newbies."

The two looked at the people in front of them. Most obviously, they had no idea with who they were dealing with. Kai and Skye let out an evil grin, Kai thought: "This is going to be a piece of cake."

Skye thought, "If those guys think they can beat me, they are so dead wrong." One of them was a girl with pink ribbon ponytails and was wearing a blue shirt and a white miniskirt. Her partner had a black beret, some leather pants and a red t-shirt. He was pretty tall, nearly Kai's height but Kai was taller by at least two inches.

They were pretty aggressive in beyblading but not as vicious as the other two. Skye and Kai shouted: "Go, and take this victory!" Their blades went on overdrive and smashed into their beyblades. The beyblades went flying but their assault didn't stop there.

The two members commanded: "We got you now!" Kai and Skye feinted their attack and created an illusion of them losing but their beyblades were still in the dish and they smashed from below and won the match handily.

The kids were humiliated since they underestimated their opponents. Skye said: "You should learn not to be too confident. Sometimes… it can send you to loserville." Kai added: "You guys still have a long way to go, before you have a chance of ever surviving the world championship."

The two kids backed down and left them to train. Then after running, they both saw Tyson and the others each with their partners. Tala said: "So this was where you were. We haven't even got here and you started without us. Where did our friendship go?"

Kai replied: "You got me, wolf. I don't know. Perhaps into an endless void…" Tala knocked his head with his hand and said: "You baka." Kai smirked and ignored Tala's comment and went on training.

Tyson asked: "Am I seeing things?" Namine asked: "What?" Tyson pointed at Kai and Skye who were training as a team. Namine and Tyson dropped their jaws; their captains normally don't do this for other people.

Tala shrugged and said: "Well, who cares?" Then, Kenny opened his laptop and said: "Let's see how well their beyblades are performing…" The moment he opened his laptop and typed in the necessary data, Dizzi gave him a full report.

It seemed that every flaw that both had would be compensated by the other. For example, if Skye's beyblade isn't fast enough to ram into the other one, Kai's Dranzer can easily swoop over and push it towards hers.

Kenny said: "Yuuko did a pretty good job on Setsuna. So, who are your partners?" Tyson said: "Well, can't be Daichi since he's in our team so, I'm taking Namine!" Tala said, "I'll adapt with Maria." Ray and Fei paired up and Max and Germaine paired up.

Although Yuuko and Kenny are part of different teams, they weren't going to participate in the tournament. Ray said: "Alright, so who de we go against first?" Kenny said: "Well, Yuuko was thinking that maybe you should first go against yourselves to see the weaknesses and then you go against another pair." They all agreed to that term and they all went to different stadiums.

Yuuko said: "You know, you did sound like a leader back there…" Kenny looked at her and blushed madly and said: "Really? Nah… I'm just whom they call 'chief'. Kai and Tyson are actually the leaders of the team. I'm just their essential techie."

Yuuko sighed and looked at them and said: "We sure are…" Ray and Fen improved their speed skills greatly after a few minutes, Namine and Tyson developed the 'Dragoon Scylla Strategy', Tala and Maria were able to compensate for their slight flaws and Tala was able to find a way how to use the Novae Roga without missing his opponent thanks to Maria.

Max and Germaine learned how to make their defense into a lethal weapon and Kai and Skye their tactics got better and better every time they went against each other. So, Kenny decided: "Now, let's see on how high our survival rates in the championship are."

Matches:

Tyson and Namine vs. Kai and Skye

Ray and Fen vs. Max and Germaine

Tala and Maria vs. Tyson and Namine

Kai and Skye vs. Ray and Fen

Max and Germaine vs. Tala and Maria

The first one was the fiercest one. Tyson and Kai have always been looking for a way to get a rematch from one another and this was a very good way to analyze each others' strategies. So, Tyson, Kai, Skye and Namine took there positions.

Kenny said: "Alright! I'll give the signal! 3…2…1…!" Then they shouted together: "Let it rip!" Four beyblades went into the ring and this was the beginning of a fierce battle. Tyson commanded: "Go, Dragoon!" The white beyblade slammed into Dranzer and then, Setsuna pushed Dragoon away.

Right now, Kai and Skye were biding their time and analyzing Tyson and Namine's tactics. As expected, the two brought on an assault upon their beyblades. But what they didn't know is that Kai and Skye already had everything planned out.

Skye said: "This is the end for you!" Kai said: "End of the line, Tyson!" Tyson said: "What are you talking about? You haven't even hit me yet!" Kai and Skye got into tag formation and then commanded: "Go, Solar Rage!"

Dranzer and Setsuna appeared from their beyblades and began glowing with a crimson aura. Tyson and Namine were shocked on how fast they were able to learn how to cooperate. Setsuna and Dranzer changed into a blazing phoenix and slammed into Tyson's and Namine's in all angles.

Then, Tyson and Namine pulled out their ace attack, the Aerial Dragon Ace. Tyson and Namine said: "This is it! Aerial Dragon Ace!" Dragoon and Scylla appeared from their beyblades and turned themselves into one big tornado charging towards Setsuna and Dranzer.

The four most powerful beybladers on the ranking put all their force into the blast and heavily knocked them off their feet. Namine landed on Tyson and Skye landed into Kai's arms. Kenny and Yuuko were both shocked; they have never seen them fly off except when they were either hit by Brooklyn or any other strong beyblader like Gary.

Kenny said: "Okay, that's enough for today. Next up, Max and Germaine versus Ray and Fen!" The bladers took their position and looked at each other straight in the eye and shouted in unison: "Let it rip!"

All their blades flew in and started smashing each other; it was such an intense match especially for the top female and top male bladers in the world. Yuuko clicked away on her laptop and began analyzing their stats and it came out with such good results.

Yuuko said: "It's really nice to see that they easily become a tag team." Kenny nodded and said: "Yeah." They both smiled at each other but the moment they did, they suddenly started to blush and they faced away.

Tyson noticed this and said, "Whoops. Looks like we've got a nice couple.

"Is this what we think it is? Tune in next time for the 'Strangest love'."

REVIEWS! Please don't forget….


	8. The Strangest Love

I don't own anything! Except the other characters!

Chapter 7- The Strangest Love

If you thought love between a woman and a man was bad when they weren't exactly romantic-like, take a look at two nerds namely Yuuko and Kenny. Kenny wasn't exactly the kind of person who would fall in love and the likewise with Yuuko.

Tyson was completely stupefied; he had never seen Kenny fall in love before. Max and Ray were shocked; Tala had a weird expression that not even his friends (the Blitzkrieg Boys) have ever seen before.

After Kai's battle with Tyson, everything got more serious. Kai and Skye used their fullest potential against both Tala and Maria who in the end finally discovered how to cover up Tala's final attack's flaw.

Tyson and Namine also created another attack, the Scylla Dragoon Thrust, where both beyblades run in while creating a centrifugal force and then charge into their opponents like bulls.

Max and Germaine created the 'ultimate' defense and called it the 'Shielding Fortress'. Then Ray and Fen created the 'ultimate speed trap' where when they run in a straight line, they can avoid attacks and other airborne like launches.

Kenny thought, "Man, I never knew that they could easily bond with each other. Despite the fact they are from different teams… Although… they can easily ask a girl out and… I…" He took a look at Yuuko who was busy clicking away on her computer and thought, "I can't."

Kenny sighed and then without knowing Tyson approached him and said, "You can't ask her out, can ya?" Kenny turned around, surprised and said defiantly, "Of course I can! It's just… just…"

Kai finished his sentence and said, "You don't have the guts to do it." Kenny moaned and grabbed Tyson's shirt and said, "Tyson, I need your help!!!!" Tyson said to Kai, "Wow, I didn't know a day like this would come."

It turns out Kai did have a point. Poor Kenny, even though he stood up to a bully… he couldn't even ask a girl out. Besides, it was just Yuuko. For once, Kai and Tyson exchanged glances and Kai shrugged and said, "Don't ask me… you know how I hate girls." (Yeah right… except Skye of course.)

Tyson said, "Well… here's my advice… just be you… don't stammer. You'll lose her that way." Kenny said, "Yeah… how do you tolerate girls, Kai!? You're the only one who never gets seduced!" Kai breathed out and said, "Don't ask me… it's a natural thing…"

Tyson said, "C'mon… she's right there…" Kenny began to whine and whimper and it was so loud that Yuuko heard him. Yuuko asked, "Is there anything wrong, Kenny?" Kenny turned bright red immediately and replied, "Nothing! Nothing…"

Yuuko smiled and said, "Something is wrong with you silly! What is it?" Kenny couldn't contain his eagerness anymore. He finally blurted out, "Will you go out with me!?" Yuuko was stunned; everyone in the hall suddenly hushed down and stared at Kenny.

Kenny hid his face in total despair and embarrassment and unknown to him, Yuuko was completely happy when she heard Kenny ask her out. Yuuko smiled sweetly and said, "Sure! When?"

Kenny was shocked and said, "Uh… seven fine with you?" Yuuko said, "Sure." Kenny smiled but deep inside him he was screaming: "YES! I DID IT! I ASKED HER OUT! IN YOUR FACE, NERDY! Oh wait… I'm a nerd…"

Tyson snickered, Kai smirked, Max put up a really wide grin, Ray's eyes grew wide and Tala smirked. When they walked away to continue their training, Kenny and Yuuko looked at each other and smiled and blushed wildly at the same time.

Kai was able to see how Kenny looked without showing any obvious sign and he whispered to Tala, "This is going to be weird…" Tala whispered back, "You can say that again." As they walked away, they instantly began training.

As it went on, Kazumi and her group were back and this time, they were really serious. Skye and the girls were already fed up dealing with her and this left Kai and the Bladebreakers out in the open coz her comes Gregory and his own group who look like they're big and smart.

Gregory with a group who called themselves the "Demolition Gang" and Kai was completely disgusted coz if there is one team that is known as the Demolition Gang/ Demolition Boys it was Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian and him.

The members of the wannabe "Demolition Gang" were Roland Heinrich, Victor Abordo, Francis Coleman, Tommy Hugo, Toby McGrady and of course himself. This was a match Kai wanted to avoid, Tyson as usual was happy about a match, Tala felt disgusted, Max felt excited and Ray was confident.

Kenny however wasn't paying attention since he was still staring at Yuuko for hours now. But then, as soon as Tommy, a boy his size started hitting on Yuuko, Kenny didn't like that. I repeat, **DIDN'T**.

So… the match began the battle of wits, smarts and many more. Kazumi's main target was Kai and she wanted him all her to herself, just like any other fan girl. Kai had to deal with Gregory and this was something he was forced to do.

As the matches started, Skye got the upper hand, Kai won with ease, Tyson just slaughtered Roland on the beystadium, Tala scared the wits out of Victor and made sure he would never sleep again, Namine made fun of Laura and won, Max made his opponent give up, Ray out ran his opponent, Fen did the same thing that Ray did to Tira, Maria did whatever she could and tore Beanie's beyblade, Germaine let Glen's beyblade break itself.

Then, Kenny and Tommy drove each other insane with their intelligence and Yuuko and Vanessa raced each other in a typewriting race. In the end, Kai and Skye's team won and humiliated them. Actually, Tyson and Namine did most of the humiliating.

When they got back to their room, Kenny ran straight to the bathroom and began wondering what he should do. He was pacing in circles so fast that Tala had to call him a "spaz" to make him stop.

So, the Bladebreakers decided to pitch in to help Kenny. Kai on the other hand didn't help because he sucked at socializing skills. Kenny thought for awhile and said, "Where should I take her? A disco? Movie? Resto? What?"

Tyson said, "Well, movie is pretty much old. The disco is not a good idea and there's no good restaurant nearby." Max thought, "Take her some place that will sweep her off her feet." Ray said, "Or… you guys could go on a walk and then talk."

Kenny said, "Not a bad idea…I'll try that." Kai silently stood up and left the room like a ghost so that he could train downstairs. When he got downstairs, he noticed that Skye was also there. Kai snuck over and decided not to disturb her but, she felt his presence anyway.

Meanwhile, Kenny was standing in front of the girl's dorm room. He was becoming a nervous wreck and he had a hard time even knocking on the door. By the time he finally got the courage, Yuuko already opened the door and boy, did Kenny go gaga over her.

Yuuko wore a mini skirt and her glasses were used like a headband and she was wearing a nice tank top and a jacket. Kenny started blushing madly and he was too stupefied to realize that he was completely absent-minded to what she was saying.

"Kenny?"

"Kenny?"

Kenny snapped out of it and stammered, "Y-y-yy-yeah?" Yuuko said, "Shall we get going?" Kenny smiled and said, "Certainly." Unknown to him, Tyson and the others left something in his clothes so that they could help coach him.

He wasn't the only one who had something like that. Yuuko also had one that Namine had snuck and put on her clothes so they could easily eavesdrop on her. Yuuko hardly noticed it and even Kenny couldn't notice his.

When they stepped out of the school premises, Kenny asked, "So, where do you wanna go?" Yuuko thought about it for awhile and said, "I know! There's something at the pier, you wanna go check it out?"

Kenny thought, "Maybe it's best that I let her choose so I won't make uncomfortable." So, she brought him all the way to the pier and what they saw were a nice range of fireworks. It had so many flashing colors and they made so many different animals out of some like a dragon, phoenix, tiger, tortoise, wolf and probably a frog.

There was silence in between them. They haven't said much ever since they started walking there. Kenny decided to ask her, "Hey… so… how are you doing?" Yuuko replied, "Fine. Just fine."

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers and the Bladeblasters were listening to their conversation. Tyson slapped is forehead and said, "Wrong move! He should have told her how pretty she was!"

In the other room, Namine said, "Aaaaack! She should have started the conversation, not him!" Then, she asked, "So… you nervous?" Kenny asked, "Nervous about what?"

"You know… the tournament…"

Kenny said, "Well… yeah… slightly…. I bet all the beybladers in the world are going to be there." Yuuko added, "Yeah… and we can get more info about them too." Kenny answered, "Yeah…"

He was too busy staring at Yuuko to notice the fireworks and then he asked, "Uhmm… Yuuko?" Yuuko turned around and answered, "Yeah?" Then, Kenny started to stammer and go nuts again. Every time he tried to talk to her, he would always stammer and go nutty.

Yuuko blushed and Kenny blushed madly. Then, unknown to them, they were drawn into a small moment…

A kiss…

This was a big shock to the others because, Kenny's tracker which was not obvious to the naked eye, saw the kiss and both teams fell off their chairs. This was a real big eye opener and when the two parted from their kiss they were both tomato red.

Kenny and Yuuko said, "Uhmm…" Kenny said, "I don't think we should tell them."

"Yeah… it's a bit too early…"

So, they walked back hand in hand, heading back towards the school premises.


	9. Switzerland, here we come!

I don't own any of the beyblade characters except the OCs.

Chapter 8- Switzerland, here we come!

Tyson and the others were waiting in the lobby of the dormitory building in school. They were waiting for both Kenny and Yuuko who had recently gone on a date. Tyson groaned, "I hate it when Kenny takes forever!"

Tala growled, "Well, you're the one who insisted!" Tyson snapped, "Who said I did?!" The two began bickering again and this was the hard part. It seemed impossible for them to stop fighting even from the start of school.

Skye asked, "Hey Kai?" Kai looked at her and answered, "Hm?" Skye asked, "Ready to win in the tournament?" Kai smirked and said, "You can count on me." Ray was eating chocolate ice cream and then they saw Kenny and Yuuko holding hands, walking towards them.

Tyson called out, "Hey Chief!" Kenny wondered, "Huh?" Tyson asked, "Where have you been?!" Max asked, "You got a lot of explaining to do." Ray added, "Yeah, not to mention you came home pretty late. That means something juicy happened between you two."

Kenny lied, "No, of course not." He was pretty calm about it too. It was pretty strange because usually, Kenny would panic every time he was asked something very secretive or very private. This time he was very calm and he didn't lose his cool.

Max asked, "Has someone screwed your mind? You're not yourself!" Kenny replied, "Well, let's say I've got a little bit more confidence now. After the date I just had and tips you gave me, they were great!"

Tyson and the others exchanged glances minus Kai, coz he just observed them quietly. Namine asked, "Hey…are you guys ready to go to Switzerland?" Germaine said, "But we haven't even given an excuse letter yet!"

Fen said, "Yeah… good point." Skye said coolly, "Already taken care of." Her group mates look at her and asked, "Really?" Skye nodded and she said, "All we have to do is to dock the plane that will be here at 8:00 tomorrow. So I suggest you guys sleep early or I'm leaving you guys here."

Kai looked at his teammates and said, "Same goes for you guys." Tyson gulped, Max moaned and Ray groaned. Tala complained, "Why couldn't we just take a boat!?" Kai replied, "Coz you get seasick and I hate it when you puke on me."

Kenny said, "Well. Are we going to have a little training? After all, it's only 6:00." Yuuko added, "Yeah. You guys need practice if you wanna win." Namine nodded and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

When they got downstairs, the area was clear and Kenny and Yuuko devised a training program for them. They got planks of wood and made them thick in order for them to use their stamina and strength.

Tyson said confidently as usual, "This should be easy!" Max said, "Well, let's get started!"

"This should be a cinch!" (Ray)

"This won't take very long…" (Tala)

"Hn." (Kai)

"Oh yeah! Let's get rippin'!" (Namine)

"Let's do it!" (Fen)

"Hm." (Skye)

"This should be interesting…" (Maria)

"Rock on!" (Germaine)

They all got into position and positioned in such way they could gather the most strength. Tyson broke 10 blocks, Max broke 8, Ray broke 9 also, Tala broke 9 and got a splinter in his finger, Kai broke 10, Skye broke 10 also, Namine broke 9 and her beyblade bounced off and hit her nose, Germaine slashed her finger by accident and in doing so got 8, Maria broke 9 and Fen also broke 9.

Then came the speed course, they were supposed to make their beyblades run through the course the fastest and they could hit their opponents if they want to. Also included in the track was a small glue pit, raining rocks and fans to make it harder.

Only few of them made it. Wolborg got stuck in glue, Dragoon bumped into Scylla and they both got blown back to the start of the line, Dranzer and Setsuna figured it out and tag-teamed their way through the track, Susanowo and Draciel finished also but at a slower pace, Drigger and Madeen got stuck in a corner of the track, Fenrir also got stuck in glue.

Kenny said, "Well… I hope its helping." Tyson groaned and said, "It ain't helping Kenny! This thing is just telling us what horrible drivers we are!" Yuuko sighed and said, "Well, there **WAS** one lesson to this track. And the lesson was teamwork!"

They all exchanged glances and then Kenny explained, "How do you think Kai and Max got across?" They looked at each other and answered, "Sheer luck?" Kenny slapped his head and said, "Of course not. Didn't you see the way Kai and Skye cooperated with each other?"

Tyson replied, "Yeah… you do have a point there." Kai said, "Well… I don't want you to be a sucker opponent when I go against you. So you better train." He walked away and Skye said, "Same goes for you, Namine. After all… you are the female champion."

Skye walked away in the same direction Kai was going. When they exited the gym, Kai and Skye sat on the grass right outside the gym. Skye sighed and said, "I can't believe that we're going to enter a tournament three months from now."

Kai replied, "Yeah…" They looked at each other… gazing at each other's eyes for a moment. Then, they both began to blush as Kai cupped Skye's chin with his hand. Then, they drew closer and had a nice kiss.

When they were at it, Tyson and the others came out and they saw them like that. Boy did their jaws drop six feet below their average height. Then, when they parted it was so sweet with the way they looked into each other's eyes.

Tyson shouted, "HOLY JUMPING JELLYBEANS!"

Tala shouted, "THIS IS WORSE THAN WATCHING SOME DUDE DANCING 'PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!'" (If you go to youtube, you'll understand and see Hao dancing Peanut Butter Jelly time)

Ray and Max screamed at the same time, "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

Namine and Germaine screamed, "OH MY FREAKIN' BOOTY!" (I don't like swearing to God… that's bad)

Maria spat out her mocha frappe and screamed, "JUMPIN JEROSAFACTS!"

Yuuko and Kenny shouted, "THE WORLD HAS GONE STARK RAVING MAD!"

It was actually a new thing to see their captains kiss and soon… Skye and Kai both lay on the grass. Skye snickered and said, "Hehe…" Kai snickered a bit too, and then all of a sudden they both started laughing.

Their teammates were taken aback by this and they all anime fell on the concrete. Skye noticed them and asked, "Hey, what are you idiots doing out here?" Namine stammered and lied, "W-ww-www-wwe we were just heading back to the dorms until we---…"

Skye told them flatly, "You guys are horrible liars." Namine was stunned and quickly said, "No! It's the truth! Honest!" Skye looked at her straight in the eye and said bluntly, "You guys are lying. You were here watching us kiss."

Namine said, "Uh-oh… Time to split!" She ran off and Skye bolted after her while shouting, "JUST YOU WAIT, NAMINE YUKI! I'M GONNA PUT YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I CAN EVER DO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Namine)

Everyone anime sweat dropped as they watched Namine get chased and hit by fireballs that Skye was able to generate from her hands.

After watching them run around, Skye and the others went back to the dorms to get some good night sleep. However, Skye couldn't sleep at all. There was something scaring her and she didn't know what it was exactly.

She got up and went to Kai's room and when she went there, there he was, sitting in an armchair while reading a book. Skye whispered, "Kai?" He didn't have a shirt on. He was sitting there; unaware that she had seen him half naked.

Skye asked, "Having trouble sleeping too?" Kai turned around and answered, "Yeah… guess I'm just bugged by something but I don't know what it is." Skye sat beside him and leaned on him. Kai ran his fingers on the robe she was wearing and her skin.

She sighed and said, "I wonder…" Kai asked, "Wonder what?"

"If something really bad is going to happen."

Kai replied, "Well… maybe we shouldn't try wishing for it, should we?" Skye smiled and lay in his arms.

Skye's P.O.V 

As I lay in Kai's arms, I felt so much safer than I felt before. It's as if… I really want to be with him most of the time. Mostly, the only thing my mentor would tell me is that I work alone. But I think it doesn't apply here.

He's just the way I like it. He respects privacy, he can listen to your problems and he understands my past better than anyone else.

Normal P.O.V 

Kai noticed that Skye felt more comfortable when she was with him and he felt the same way.

Kai's P.O.V 

I looked at her quietly and brushed away her hair. She looked so peaceful and it was a shame to tell her to go back to her room. So… you know what I did? I decided to let her stay on my bed, I sleep on the armchair.

Normal P.O.V 

The next day… they woke up pretty early. It was 5:30 in the morning and the others were up already except obviously Tyson and Namine who were sleeping in awkward positions that you cannot imagine.

Max wondered, "How are we going to get Tyson up? It's already 5:30!" Yuuko cried out, "If Namine doesn't get up; I'll take a picture of her while she's sleeping!" Kenny said, "I think you woke her up…"

Fen answered, "Nah… she only wakes up to the smell of food or if anyone says anything related to that matter." Kai said, "Well, since her mind is exactly like Tyson's… I guess using my way won't be too bad."

Tala asked, "Which is---?"

"Throwing him towards the wall."

Tala slapped himself and said, "Have you gone whack!? Don't you realize he might be able to kill you?!" Kai said, "I don't care if the spaz tries to kill me. I'm faster than him." Kai walked into the room and then they heard a crash!

Now… you can hear someone screaming, "KAI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then you can hear someone say mockingly, "Oh yeah? Come and get me!" So, Tyson bolted out of the room and Kai quickly speed past him.

Tala said, "Oh boy…" Skye went to Namine's room and did Kai's method and as expected, the same thing happened. The only way to stop Tyson and Namine was to appease to their hunger.

They ran towards the dining room and leaped over the table and Tyson and Namine stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the food. Kai and Skye who both safely landed on the other side sighed.

As usual, Tyson stuffed his face with food and Namine did the same. Kai and Skye looked away and went to fix their stuff. Fen and Ray checked every single thing to make sure they didn't forget.

Tala and Maria were going through conversational Russian, Germaine was packing her packed lunches with Max and Yuuko and Kenny were keeping track of the time.

Finally, they got to leave and they headed for the airport. As they left, Tyson bellowed, "Alright! Switzerland, here we come!"

Me: Phew… that was hard.

Tyson: What?

Me: Coming up with a story.

Kai: Yeah…

Ray: So… what happens when we get to Switzerland?

Me: Let's see… Tyson gets constipated, Tala gets drunk, Johnny and Kai argue till the end of time and you and Max are going to get twin zits!

Everyone:?

Me: Yeah! I'm going to make sure Tyson becomes miserable!

Tyson: Hey!

Me: Skye, please be a nice person and tell the readers to do their routine.

Skye: Ok. That's the end of it. Please submit reviews!


	10. New Acquaintances

I don't own any of the characters except the OC's. If the partners are boys, it is friendliness not **YAOI**!

Chapter 9- New Acquaintances

It was 9 o'clock in the morning as the plane headed for Switzerland. Kai and Skye sat beside each other staring at the clouds and the buildings below them. Skye asked, "Hey, are there going to be other teams here?"

Kai said, "I guess…" It was kinda weird to have Kai talk so casually to girls because the main thing Tala has influenced him to do is like girls but Kai does otherwise and Tala's influence begins to seep in little by little.

Skye looked around and saw the different pairs for the tournament. There was Julia and King, Raul and Queen, Mariam and Spencer, Mystel and Mariah (of all people), Ozuma and Zeo (not yaoi!), Dunga and Crusher (coz they're both huge), Kane and Johnny (both got a brash attitude) and many others.

Surprisingly, even the Majestics were also able to find a partner and this was cool for Tyson, annoying for Kai, cool for Max and Ray felt a bit uneasy. Germaine asked, "Hey… Max?" Max looked at her and replied, "Yeah?"

Germaine asked, "Do you think will stand a chance? I mean, I've never gone against people like them." Max looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Really?" Germaine nodded soberly and replied, "Yeah."

Max said cheerfully, "Ah… don't worry! As long as we work as a team, we'll be fine!" Germaine smiled at Max and then Michael came up with Emily and said, "Well… I didn't know that Max had a girlfriend already."

Max blushed wildly and said, "Of course not! You're not going to tattletale me on my mom are you?" Michael smiled evilly and said, "Maybe… maybe not." Max was terrified, since Michael was pretty acquainted with Max's mom, he would tell Mrs. Tate what's going on in Max's head since she's not there to watch him.

Max shrank down in his seat and groaned and Michael put his hand on Max's head and said, "C'mon, I was only kidding. I wouldn't rat on you until you guys were really dating. Besides, I got my own girlfriend to attend to."

Michael left and Tyson began bugging Kai again with the same question.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Tyson, I just said no."

SILENCE….

"ARE WE THERE YET???"

"TYSON, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DRILL YOUR HEAD!?"

Tyson kept quiet after and Namine also bugged poor Skye who threatened her if she went on any further, she will cut her head off and make sure she never sees the light of day again. Namine backed off as Fen and the others decided to keep quiet as well.

When Mariah saw Ray with Fen, boy was she fuming mad. She even tried to make out with Mystel to get Ray to notice her and get jealous. Actually, Fen was keeping him occupied which is why Mariah was fuming mad coz she saw the way Fen was twisting Ray around her finger.

Tala and Maria were eating a small sundae they got from the café when they were about to board the airplane. Tala said, "You know, I think the first thing Spencer's gonna do is--."

"Tease you about having a girlfriend?"

Tala looked at his side and saw Spencer, Bryan and Ian tapping their foot with the same rhythm and smirking at the same time. Tala said, "What? Is it a crime to have a girlfriend at the age of 15?" Spencer shrugged and said, "Maybe…"

Tala said, "But Ian has a crush on Ming-Ming of all people!" Ian shouted, "Hey! You weren't supposed to tell the whole world!" Tala smirked evilly and said, "Well… guess what twerp? I just did."

Ian snapped, "Why I oughta---!" Spencer grabbed Ian's collar and said, "Never mind. We'll beat him up when we get to Kai's mansion so no one knows." Tala smiled evilly and added, "What about you, Spencer? Don't you have a crush on Mariam?"

Spencer stood back revolted and said, "No! We're friends! Not…"

"Lovers, perhaps?"

Spencer snorted and said, "Ah forget it! I hate it when Kai and you are both smart mouths and hit us with smart ass comments." Tala snickered and said, "Hey Kai, ya hear that?" Kai looked at him and said, "Yeah I did and stop talking in a Texan like way. You sound like a spaz, seriously."

Skye looked at Kai and said, "Hey… who's our opponent?" Kai got a piece of paper and said, "What the--?" Skye looked and said, "What? What's wrong, Kai?" Kai said, "Take a look."

First Rounds:

Tyson and Namine vs. Ozuma and Zeo

Kai and Skye vs. Robert and Monica

Max and Germaine vs. Mariah and Mystel

Ray and Fen vs. Spencer and Mariam

Tala and Maria vs. Oliver and Eddy

Joseph and Salima vs. Kane and Johnny

Jim and Garland vs. Goki and Steve

Queen and Raul vs. Enrique and Ian

Julia and King vs. Crusher and Dunga

Brooklyn and Miguel vs. Mathilda and Bryan

For others, please stand by.

Skye said, "I heard of Robert. They say he's good but he's too ethical." Kai said, "Have you ever seen this guy blade? This guy is a complete nuisance and Monica is Crusher's sister. It's Monica we have to worry about, coz she's good."

Skye stared wide-eyed and said, "Are you kidding me?" Kai shook his head and said, "Nope." Skye sighed and said, "Well, I guess this will be challenging." Then, Setsuna said, _"Mistress, when does this tournament start?"_

Skye said telepathically, "I don't know exactly. All I know is it starts next week." Setsuna said, "_Well, that's good news. We need to keep training mistress."_ Skye agreed and she said, "Well… let's hope we have enough time."

When she looked out of the window, she saw tall buildings and then she heard the announcer say, "Please get ready to depart. We are closing in, in 30 minutes." Skye looked a bit nervous when she felt it descend.

Kai said, "You okay?" Skye replied, "Yeah… it's just…" Kai looked at her and she said, "Nothing. I guess it's all in my head." Kai smiled a small smile and said, "You'll be fine." Skye blushed as they got ready to settle in Switzerland.

When they got to their hotel, it was a five star hotel with a buffet which made Tyson very happy and Tala very annoyed. Skye and Kai shared one room and the others also shared one room.

Before they could even settle down, there was a silent creaking sound. When both Kai and Skye turned around, needles shot in. Skye and Kai ducked and it hit the walls. Skye stood up and said, "Someone's been expecting us."

Then they heard a voice say, 'Welcome… I've been looking for you, Skye." Skye and Kai turned around and saw a man and a woman standing side by side. Kai snapped, "Who the heck are you people?"

The woman said, "Oh… we're just some acquaintances of somebody. Skye, why don't you introduce us to him? After all, didn't your teacher teach you anything?" Skye snarled and slowly drew a pocket knife from her pocket behind and Kai slowly drew something from his weapon holster he always brings around with him.

The man smiled and said, "Oh? You're going to resort to violent means? Have you ever learned respect!?" Once he said this, he charged at Skye who was able to deflect the knife he was holding and Kai was struck by the woman.

Kai remembered something that Boris taught him years ago and for once, Kai was grateful that Boris taught him that move. Kai stood his ground and disarmed the woman first and then, he threw her against the door and then put her to sleep.

The man slashed Skye and cornered her and was able to hold her down. Kai turned around and the man said, "Drop your weapon, or your girlfriend is dead." Kai looked around and felt Dranzer in his pocket. He had the exact idea on how to disarm the man.

Kai drew his launcher and aimed it at the wall. He said to himself, "I only got one shot at this." He pulled the rip cord with a twisting manner and the beyblade hit the weapon away like a boomerang.

Then, Skye had a chance to counter-attack and regroup as the woman and the man slowly regained their balance. Kai said coolly, "Okay. Since I kick your sorry asses. You better tell me who you guys are!"

The woman laughed and said, "Well… I'll leave you a clue. Know two men named Voltaire and Boris?" With this question, they used a smoke bomb and vanished leaving Kai shocked and Skye miserable with what happened.

Well… that's kinda about it. Sorry I took so long. Blasted computer keeps on rebooting. Just don't forget the reviews!


	11. Secrets Revealed

I don't own any of the beyblade characters

Chapter 10 – Secrets Revealed

After the assassins left, Skye stood there… completely traumatized with what she had just saw. She thought those guys were gone but they were back. Kai asked, "Skye?" Skye didn't say anything but instead she dropped to her knees.

Kai saw the look on her face, he knew she was terrified and he also could hear their voices ringing in his head:

"_**Well… I'll leave you a clue. Know two men named Voltaire and Boris?"**_

Skye whispered, "I---I--- I thought…" Kai said, "Skye, who were those guys?" Skye couldn't say anything she just stood up and left the room. Kai was left wondering and then Tala and the others saw Kai's room.

Tala asked, "Whoa… what did you guys do? Break-up with each other?" Kai shook his heads and hissed, "Just shut up." He left the room and when Tala saw the mess, he went to investigate.

When Kai got downstairs, Kai saw Skye at the bar nearby and she was drinking a bottle of vodka. Kai leaned on the wall of the door and said, "That stuff is just going to make you hurl…"

Skye turned back and saw Kai who was leaning against the wall. He sat beside her and she smiled and said, "You know… I'm glad you had the guts to kick the guy's ass."

Kai smirked and said, "Kicking a guy's ass is part of my schedule anyway. Tyson's usually the victim." He was telling her this in order she stop drinking the vodka and she would forget what happened awhile ago.

Then, while they were talking, Tala sneaked over and got the shot of Vodka she was drinking. Then, when he was going to drink it, Kai interrupted him by saying, "Are you sure you go crazy?"

Tala saw Kai and Skye looking at him when he was going to inhale the bottle of vodka. Tala nodded and said, "Well, no cares right?" And so he did.

But… here's the sad part. Too much vodka for him can make him go crazy and a bottle was all he needed.

He began losing his balance and Maria was asking, "Tala, are you okay?" Tala didn't answer but he kept on walking backwards. Tyson asked, "Is something wrong with the guy?" Kai smacked his head and said, "I wish he didn't take that bottle. Anything that has alcohol in it can drive him crazy. More than a shot glass can drive him mad."

Skye looked at him and said, "You're not kidding are you?" Kai shook his head and said, "This is the one reason why Tala ends up being a spaz." Kai followed Tala as he wobbled up the stairs and he just said, "I'm the king of the world!"

Luckily, there was no one around since they were on break. Kai said quietly, "One more time he does this, and I will shove a pole up his ass." Maria went after Tala and shouted, "Tala, don't jump off!"

But, since the guy was a drunkard, he did. He jumped and landed on Tyson who in turn got angry. Tyson shouted, "HEY! DON'T LAND ON ME YOU'RE HEAVY!" Tala soon became short-tempered and he began hitting Tyson with anything he could get his hands on.

Tyson shouted, "AAAAAH! THERE'S A MADMAN AFTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The others did anime falls and Kai and Skye just had anime sweat drops at the back of their heads. Skye asked, "Have any idea how you're going to stop him?"

Kai smirked and said, "I always come prepared." Kai whistled and Tala's wolf sub-consciousness responded to it and forced the drunken human consciousness to make the body move. Skye's eyes widened and Tala began acting like a wolf all of the sudden, he even began howling.

Kai balled his hands into a fist and he gave Tala a good whack on the head. Tala although dodged it even though he was drunk. And then, he did the worst thing that he could ever do. He kissed Skye without even knowing it.

Skye drew back and Kai began twitching. In the back of his head, Kai told himself, "Just relax. He's drunk… he's drunk….!" You can now imagine there is a bulging vein at the back of his head and he was exerting a lot of effort to not burn Tala to death.

Then, Skye snapped, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" She gave him a good punch in the cheek and he went flying. Namine commented, "Now, what he did was just sick and wrong." Then, out of nowhere, the Blitzkrieg Boys came in and saw Tala wobbling like crazy.

Bryan shook his head and said, "What did we say before we get drunk?" Spencer said, "Always stay in one room that is not open to the public." Ian said, "Well. Looks like Tala's lost it this time."

Fen said, "This is bad. How are we going to drag Tala upstairs in his drunken condition if he's free like a wild coyote?" Kai said, "Well, we get a bunch of ropes. Tie him up and drag him back up there."

Germaine said, "But isn't that a bit cruel?" Then, Spencer approached and said, "Well, this isn't as bad as before." Max said, "What do you mean 'not as bad'?" Bryan said, "Well, Tala tried murdering us in Kai's house when I dared him to drink a whole bottle of sake."

(Sake-rice wine)

Ian added, "It wasn't easy to stop him. The only way was to lock him up in the basement till he settled down." Spencer concluded, "Besides, he only does this when he drinks Margarita, Tequila with the worm, Vodka or Mudslide with Vodka or Sake."

Maria asked, "Does he drink often?" Kenny whimpered, "Let's hope not. Who knows what else he can do?" Yuuko nodded and said, "This is bad. I mean, if he runs on the loose what damage can he do?" Ray asked, "Did he ever run around in his boxers in public?"

Bryan shook his head and said, "Well. He doesn't remember, but he did it in the house." They all stared at him queerly and Spencer assured, "Eh, don't worry. He only does this when he drinks more than a shot glass." Kai looked at Skye and said, "You wanted that much alcohol?"

"Well, I tried to drown all my problems away with that. I didn't know that Tala has an alcoholic level."

Kai smiled evilly and got his cellphone videoing every single movement of the drunken Tala. Tyson asked, "Uh… Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think he's going to kill you for that?"

Kai smirked and said, "This is my only chance to find a way on how to blackmail. I ran out of other ideas on how to blackmail the guy." Skye watched on Kai's cellphone screen as Tala began coming nearer to the camera.

When it comes to cameras, Tala usually throws a fit like a girl who's been dumped by a guy for another girl but this time, he acted all vain. Bryan said, "This guy's totally lost it. I might as well use the command."

Maria asked, "What command?" Kai said, "I have no idea what he's talking about. The only thing I know is that his wolf sub-consciousness responds to a whistle." Bryan commanded, "Sit, boy!" (Kagome and Inuyasha thing. They're both animals from the dog family right?)

**THUD.**

Tala hit the floor and he awoke from his drunken stupor after this. Tala snapped, "What was this for!?" Bryan protested, "You were drunk. I don't think you'd like to strip in public do you?????"

Tala snapped, "Well, Bryan, don't even try it! Now Kai's gonna do it to me!" Kai asked, "What happens if I say it several times?" Bryan smirked and said, "I don't know. Never tried it." Skye asked, "Can you show me?"

Kai smirked evilly at Tala and Tala moaned, "This is gonna hurt."

"SIT!"

**THUD.**

"SIT!"

**THUD.**

"SIT!"

**THUD.**

"SIT!"

**THUD.**

Kai said, "I could do this all night. By then, he would've slept for three days or three weeks." Tyson said, "Whoa! What else can he do?" Tala threatened, "Don't even push it, Kinomiya!" Kai said, "You know, it's kinda amusing for you to hit the floor several times."

Max said, "Well… how does he get up?" Bryan replied, "If I say the phrase 'get up'. Ian, please demonstrate." Ian stood in front of Tala and said, "Get up!" Tala was able to get up and move freely again.

Tala glared at Tyson and threatened, "If I ever hear you try it, I will wring your neck!" Kai added, "By the way, I'm the only one who Tala authorized to let me do that. You hear!?" They all nodded but felt bad that they couldn't do it except Kai.

Skye, who was a little bit gloomy awhile ago, slowly began to smile again. She had a small smile and Kai was happy deep down that she was smiling again. He also showed a small smile while looking at her.

Tala mentioned, "By the way, I saw the symbol of Biovolt. They were here?" Kai replied, "Yeah. But… I doubt they'd try it again." Tala said, "Well, they better stay out of our way."

Bryan and Ian and Spencer also overheard this and nodded. Tyson said, "Well, let's just forget about it. I doubt they'd try."

They all agreed and they forgot everything after they saw Tala get drunk and slam the floor several times.

This is chapter 10! Please review!


	12. Ready or Not, here comes Enrique!

I don't own anything from Beyblade except the OC's.

Chapter 11- Ready or not, here comes Enrique!

After that crazy night with the drunken Tala, Tala now was trying to massacre Kai for video taping him in his drunken stupor and he even drew his gun which Kai easily disassembled.

Tyson and the others were the ones who actually had the file Kai gave them with Tala's stupidity in it. They were going to save it in Kenny's computer so he won't his hands on it.

While Ray was trying to pacify Tala since Tyson couldn't get close, Kai was duplicating the files in order to give it to the other Blitzkrieg Boys. Max was watching how fast Kai's fingers were on Dizzy and Dizzy was getting banged up due to Kai's fast typing speed.

The girls reached the room where the boys were and they saw what a mess it was. Namine said, "Hello?" Germaine called out, "Hey guys, answer!" But it was no use, Tala was cursing and swearing and ranting in all different languages he learned from years before.

Skye inhaled deeply and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" They all stopped what they were doing and they stared at Skye who was breathing after that loud scream.

Tyson dropped the pillow and Kenny said, "Wow, I didn't know you could scream that loud…" Skye replied, "Got practice from screaming at Namine. By the way, I heard that there was a team called 'Majestics' coming here."

The Bladebreakers stopped, and surprisingly… even Kai stopped. The Bladebreakers all exchanged glances and Tyson yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Namine asked, "Why? What's the matter?" Ray said, "If they come here, that means Enrique will be here!" Kai concluded, "And if that guy is here, he will flirt until you agree to go out with him."

The girls looked at each other and Skye just said, "That sick bastard…" Max replied, "Yup. This is why we go crazy when they're here." Kai said coldly, "Make sure they are not in the room next to us."

Much to their despair, it wasn't only the Majestics but the All Starz and if I remember correctly, Emily had a crush on Kai. Now, Emily might lose her temper get pissy at Skye, who in turn might get pissed because Emily was bugging her and Kai.

Then, as if things weren't bad enough, Enrique and the Majestics came into the room and Tyson said, "Oh no!" Kai twitched, Tala nearly exploded, and Max smiled and said, "Hey guys!" Tyson and the others shouted (except Kai), "MAX!"

Oliver smiled and greeted, "Hey guys! Why the frozen positions?" Tyson shifted his position, Ray twisted his body to its normal position and Kai stopped twitching. Robert commented, "This room may not be as good as the ones back home. But I might as well live with it."

Enrique's eye got caught by Skye. Skye was sitting down on the couch and reading a book. Enrique began swooning and moaning, "Is this girl heaven?" Johnny swats him and said, "Stop swooning over a girl for once and start being more serious and paying attention to other people."

Germaine and the others looked at Enrique and Germaine giggled and said, "My, my, my, what are you staring at?" Enrique blushed and said, "I'm staring at the one on the couch." Skye looked up and said coolly, "Hn."

Enrique began walking towards her with a confident look and then, something weird just happens. Kai just whacked Enrique on the head and that would surely leave a mark. No one ever knew that Kai would actually punch Enrique over a girl.

Johnny asked Tyson, "Hey, has someone screwed Kai's brain or something coz this is something that doesn't function in his brain." Tyson nodded and said, "He's been acting like this ever since he's met Skye. As in, from school to here. We went to school in America and that's where we met the girls."

Enrique gelled his hair back and he walked over to Skye and he flirted, "Hey. Wanna go with me to the movie house or something? I can get us tickets." Skye looked at him and she turned back to her book. Enrique thought, "Boy, she's just playing hard to get. I'm going to find a way how to get her."

Kai had a few bulging veins at the back of his head and he was saying, "I'm okay…I'm okay… I won't hit him…" Then, when Enrique leaned over to plant a small kiss on her cheek. This was the last straw for Kai. Kai saw an ash tray on the table and kicked it with the side of his foot.

The ash table spun in the air like a soccer ball and it smacked Enrique right at the head while Skye clipped his mouth with her book entitled "How to make guys leave you alone when you already have a boyfriend". (Ironic, isn't it)

Robert said, "That was extremely uncouth. I dare say." Johnny said, "Yeah, hitting on a girl when her boyfriend is around." Kai gave him a death glare and snarled, "Say that again." (He's right, but Kai won't tell Johnny he's right.)

Tyson agreed by saying, "Yeah. He does have a point." Kai was getting overly pissed off and then, he decided to cool down by training downstairs. He said coldly, "I'm going downstairs. See you." He closed the door and Oliver said, "Wow. I bet he did have feelings for her." Johnny added, "Yup. Kai's a goner."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kai got downstairs, Tala was already there. Kai asked, "How did you manage to get down here so fast?" Tala smiled and said, "The advantages of knowing how to climb down a window."

Kai asked, "You actually climbed a building, three storeys down?" Tala nodded and said, "And I'm proud of it." Kai nodded and said, "Well. I guess you're the original bumbling Tala." Tala snapped, "Hey, watch it!"

Then, Kai said, "Well, you up for a match?" Tala nodded and said, "I'm just waiting for you." Kai readied his launcher and he gave Tala a good eye contact. Tala said, "Get yourself ready." Before he could give the signal, something began crawling up his leg and he was shivering like an icicle. Tala had gokiburiphobia which meant, he was afraid of the la cucaracha or simply stated as a cockroach.

Actually, all the Blitzkrieg Boys had their own fears. Tala had gokiburiphobia (just the big ones), Ian had grandisphobia (scared of huge things), Spencer had acrophobia (meaning fear of heights, I think), Bryan had arachnophobia (meaning fear of spiders, not the small ones, the big ones) and Kai had claustrophobia (it's not that he's scared, he just can't stand small tight places).

When the thing began crawling up his leg and into his pants (trust me, it ain't a good feeling. I went through it and it was gross), Tala was holding his tongue not to scream his head off. Kai was holding his breath not to crack up in front of his terrified former captain and he said to himself," Three… two…one."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tala had just let out a loud scream because the thing was going up to his you-know-where. Kai said, "Uh… Tala… you really gonna stand that way coz, Bryan's going to take a picture of you like that."

Tala turned around and saw Bryan using his camera-built in with his phone and he forgot about the bug and chased after Bryan. Bryan ran away as fast he could but Tala eventually caught up with him and started beating the shit out of him.

The other teams saw what was happening and Kai was trying to pull the two vicious people apart. Tala growled, "Why I oughta tear you apart, and maybe spike your head the way they do it in Mortal Kombat the game!"

Spencer saw this and said, "Poor Bryan, he's toast when Tala gets terrified of a gokiburi." Kai replied, "Who isn't?" Ian saw this and said, "I never knew that Tala's fear would evolve into something this bad."

Tyson saw this too and began rolling on the floor when he heard Tala was scared of gokiburi. Maria actually also had the same fear as Tala but, hers gets really freaky when she even sees the smallest one. (I actually like humiliating Tala. It's fun. Sorry Tala-fans)

Kai said, "You do realize you squashed the gokiburi in your pants, do you?" Tala and Bryan stopped and Tala shouted, "DAMN IT ALL!" Kai slowly began to crack up and even the Bladebreakers found it strange Kai was cracking up. The ice cold Kai Hiwatari was actually cracking up.

In the end, Tala finally got to wash his pants and Kai finally got a video from Bryan, Tala screaming his head off. Enrique however didn't stop and Johnny was already the one whacking him to stop hitting on the girls.

Kai was actually laughing at the video and Ian and Spencer and Bryan were actually teasing the alpha wolf. Tala of course got extremely pissy and chased them all over the room. Skye also saw a shot of the video and began laughing.

Fen and Namine also got to see it and Yuuko too. They all began cracking up all because of Tala's crazy incidents. Max didn't laugh coz he understood the feeling of having a bug crawl up any part of your skin. He kinda had a bad experience with a bee.

Enrique came up with an idea to play truth or dare to lure Kai into saying that he liked Skye. Enrique thought evilly in his mind, "This is going to be priceless. Once I find a dark bad secret about Kai, I can use it against him."

Johnny saw the look on his face and said, "This isn't going to be good." Tyson was the first to start, he asked Max, "Truth or dare?" Max thought for a while and said, "I pick dare." Tyson snickered and said, "Well… I dare you, to take off your shirt in front of everybody!"

Max was stunned and he said, "Uh…. uhm…" Of course, Max slowly gave in and he took off his shirt in front of Germaine. Germaine began to blush madly and she turned away trying not to say anything stupid. Max said, "Okay. My turn. Ray, truth or dare?"

Ray replied, "Truth." Max said, "Give me your hands and hold them together." Ray's fingers were entwined with each other and Max squeezed them real hard and asked, "Alright, who do you like more, Fen or Mariah?" Ray was struggling with the pain and he shouted, "I don't know!"

Max said, "C'mon give me a definite answer!" Ray answered, "Fine, it's Fen! Okay!" (Imagine if Mariah was here. She would have burst into tears.) After that, it was Ray's turn to question Kai. Kai took a dare and he didn't expect to do the worst thing he ever imagined, cross-dressing.

Ray said, "C'mon, do it or you're getting something worse." Kai went into the closet and he found something in the hidden pocket of his bag. It was his sister's kimono before she died and he had the exact way on how to do this.

Kai got the kimono, brushed his hair down, got one of the girl's lipsticks and said to himself, "This is going to hurt."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour, Tyson groaned, "What's taking him so long?" When Kai got out, he looked exactly, like a girl. They yelped, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE'S KAI AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?????" Of course, Kai expected this and decided to alter his male voice into a female voice.

Kai said, "I don't know… he just vanished. So, let's say I'm his double." Tyson fainted; Enrique swooned, Skye could hardly recognize who the girl was. Skye shouted, "Hey, you better tell us where Kai is or else…!"

Then, Kai grabbed Skye and hid both of themselves in the closet. Skye snapped quietly, "What was that for?" Kai said in his normal voice, "You actually fell for it?" Skye was shocked and she asked, "How did you look like a girl?"

Kai said, "My sister looked exactly like me, she was one year older and no one could tell us apart. Then, 'he' killed her and her kimono was in my bag without me knowing it. I borrowed someone's lipstick but I don't know who."

Skye laughed quietly and said, "Well. I think you used mine."

Well…. that's the end of the chapter! Hope you like it!


	13. First Rounds

I don't own anybody from beyblade except the OC's.

Chapter 12- First Rounds

After Tala's crazy incident, everyone had seemed to forget about the truth or dare game that has happened when they got there. They were all headed towards the beyblade stadium where the opening battle was going to begin. There were so many beybladers, even some that they didn't meet years ago.

There was a new team of people known as the "Vortex Force". It was composed of a boy named Francis and then, they were surprised because they just saw a very familiar face, it was Gregory McDuff and his band of lackeys who Kai didn't like.

Some of them were partnered up with the world class beybladers like Enrique, Claude, Aaron, Daichi and other people. They were here to start their matches and to introduce themselves after this was the first match. The first match was Tyson and Namine against Ozuma and Zeo, the strongest rivals in Beyblade V-Force.

The DJ and Brad Best were there as they introduced, "Now, introducing the world champion and his partner, Tyson Kinomiya and Namine Yuki!" When they stepped out, you could hear cheers and whooping.

Then, the DJ said, "Next up, is the Kai Hiwatari and Skye Hirashi!" When they stepped out, you could hear cheers, girls swooning and screaming Kai's name, boys shouting out for Skye and the girls were doing their cheer for Kai which they made up, which Kai wished that it was never heard.

Then, Max and Germaine came out, followed by Ray and Fen when girls swooned over Ray and when the girls swooned over Tala and the boys over Maria. When they were all shown, there was a big screen that appeared behind them and it showed a chart of who was battling who.

The first round was Tyson and Namine versus Zeo and Ozuma. This was a tag-team match so they have better learned how to work together or else they will get their butt kicked.

The rules of this tournament are simple:

You have three chances to battle. If you lose two out of three, you're out of the game.

You can battle the same person more than once or twice.

The terrain of the battle-stadium can change anytime; it can either go against you or bring you up.

No one is allowed to have coaching from their team coach or else they will be disqualified.

No sabotaging of beyblades before the match.

May the best blader win

Tyson and the other beybladers looked at each other and gave each other and approving look. Tyson and Namine stepped up to the plate; they saw their opponents, Ozuma and Zeo. Namine looked at Ozuma and whispered to Tyson, "That guy doesn't look nice."

Tyson snickered and said, "Well. He's okay but he's extremely fierce in battling. Don't worry, he won't kill you." Then, Zeo greeted, "Hey Tyson! Who's she? Your girlfriend?" Tyson was taken aback and he was blushing fiercely and he said, "O-o-o-of course not! She's just a friend of mine!"

Zeo teased, "You know, the more you deny, the more you like her." Tyson shouted, "Hey, cut it out!" Then, Brad Best and the DJ said, "It's about time we get this battle started! Who's ready!?" The crowd began screaming and shouting and going crazy.

Brad Best declared, "Beybladers ready?" Tyson and Namine and the others set their launchers and shouted, "Three, two, one…!" Ozuma and Zeo shouted, "Let it rip!" All their beyblades flew into ring and slammed into each other.

It created so much impact that their beyblades grinded into the stadium floor. Zeo commanded, "Burning Cerberus! Attack!" The yellow blade flung itself at Scylla and Scylla grinded against it.

Namine commanded, "Go Scylla, Dragon Twister!" Scylla began to push Burning Cerberus and Flash Leopard began slamming into Dragoon. Tyson shouted, "Go, Dragoon! Let's win this!" Dragoon and Flash Leopard were caught in a very intense fight.

Ozuma commanded, "Flash Leopard! Cross Fire!" Flash Leopard revealed a glint of red and began flaming angrily at both Namine and Tyson. Namine said, "Oh yeah!? You're not going to beat me! Not in this century!"

Zeo commanded, "Go, Burning Cerberus! Show 'em what we've got! Fire Chain Storm!" Zeo's beyblade lit up and Ozuma and Zeo got ready for an attack. Zeo shouted, "Let's do it! Fire-!"

"Cross-!"

"STORM!"

Their beyblades began spinning around one another, charging straight at Tyson. Namine told Tyson, "We better do it!" Tyson nodded as they combined their attacks and created "Wind Dragon Twister".

Namine and Tyson commanded, "Go, Wind Dragon Twister!" They spun around each other and created a mass amount of energy. Realizing how strong this was, both Zeo and Ozuma channeled a lot of energy and tested how long they could hold up.

Tyson and Namine had complete synchronization with one another and all four blades blew up the stadium. Everyone saw the beyblades floating in the air and then, each of them dropped into the stadium.

Namine, crossing her fingers behind her back made her feel a bit nervous. She wanted to win and she saw Tyson biting his lip and the other two staring with disbelief at their beyblades.

When they looked closely, all their beyblades were in the dish except, by sheer luck, Tyson's was still spinning but not too strong. The DJ declared, "And the winner is Tyson!" The whole crowd worked into frenzy. Tyson waved his hand to his fans and then, Namine got up and shyly began to wave.

Zeo slowly took his blade and Tyson walked over and said, "That was a great match, Zeo!" Zeo smiled and said, "Well, I guess I need more practice." Namine saw Ozuma and shyly said, "Uh…. great fight. It's Ozuma, right?" Ozuma nodded and made a small smile.

Namine said cheerfully, "I'm sure, we'll go against each other again. I'll be waiting for a rematch, Ozuma. By the way, I'm Namine." Ozuma shook her hand and said, "It was great going against you, Namine. I'll be looking forward to a match with you, again…"

Ozuma and Zeo walked away from the stadium quietly and Tyson and Namine were taking a look at all the fans. Then, they retreated back to their waiting room. Germaine saw Namine and Tyson come in and she squealed, "Great battle, Namine!"

Namine smiled cheerfully and replied, "Thanks. I couldn't have done it if Tyson weren't my partner." Tyson blushed a bit and he said, "Aww. Don't mention it." Then, while they were talking, it seemed Kai wanted to mock Tyson and this was most unlike him.

Kai had a soda in his hand and he took a look at Tyson. He thought evilly, "Oh yeah. The Demolition Boys don't call me 'Dark Kai' for nothing." Kai quietly walked near Tyson and he slowly tipped his cup and the soda and ice went down his pants. Imagine that.

Tyson was talking about his victory when he suddenly stopped. He moaned, "Woo…wooo…woo…wooo…wooo!" Kai smirked and said, "I'd like to call you 'soda pants'." Tyson looked back at Kai and shouted, "Say what!? What did you do!?"

Kai smirked at him again leaving the others to laugh at Tyson for having soda and ice in his pants. It actually looked more like he was peeing in his pants. Skye saw Kai do it and she thought it was hilarious. Kai on the other hand, stood quietly against the wall watching Tyson go crazy.

When he went outside, he saw Johnny said, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Kai gave him the cold glare and replied coolly, "What did I ever do to you?" Johnny smiled evilly and said, "Nothing. Just want to tease your head off."

Kai gave him his usual 'cold disposition' and of course, Kai wasn't going to utter a single word.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Johnny quickly got bored and he walked away sulkily not being able to get a word out of Kai. Kai always saved his 'soft-side' for special occasions or people like Skye for example. Tala soon followed and leaned against the wall across from him.

Tala said coolly, "Hm. So… you ready for the match?" Kai looked at him and answered, "Hn." Tala smirked and said, "I guess that means a 'yes' right?" Kai didn't say anything as he held Dranzer in his hand.

"_Master?"_

"What is it, Dranzer?"

"_I have a good feeling that Monica has improved. I'm not sure of Robert but, his skills might become impeccable as well."_

Kai sighed and said, "Well. We might as well do our best." Then, while he was thinking about his match, the announcer said, "Kai Hiwatari and Skye Hirashi please report to the stadium in five minutes. Also, Robert Jurgen and Monica please report to the stadium in five minutes."

Kai went into the room and Skye understood Kai's gaze. Kai and Skye went out of the room and headed straight down the hallway. Suddenly, Skye stopped. She asked herself, "Why? What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? Is this fear…?"

Kai noticed that she had just stopped dead in her tracks and he asked, "Is something wrong?" Skye looked up and said softly, "No. It's nothing." Kai walked to her and he gave her a small smile. She tried to smile but his looks said many more. No words were needed.

They walked towards the stadium and the bright lights shined upon the stadium and Robert and Monica were already on the blue side. The DJ asked, "Are you ready?" The crowd began screaming and shouting a loud 'yes' and girls were chanting, "Go Kai!" (Me: Yes, Kai is very popular with the girls…. Kai: Shut up and keep hitting those keys.)

Then, Robert said, "Seems you are very popular among women." Kai said, "Is that even part of your concern?" Kai readied his launcher as Robert replied, "No. But, it is rather uncouth of you to flirt with other girls if you have a girlfriend."

Kai answered back, "Well. I don't plan on flirting with any girl. That isn't one of my strong points. That is the only thing I'll ever admit I'm weak at." Monica readied herself as the DJ said, "Three, two, one…!"

"LET IT RIP!!!"

Four beyblades entered the ring and it seemed that Monica had some practice. Skye said, "Okay. Let's dance. Go Setsuna!" Her beyblade rammed into Monica's and Robert had to go against Kai. Robert said, "How distasteful of you. You seem to be holding yourself down."

Kai smirked and said, "Well, guess what!? I'm just getting heated up!" Dranzer's image appeared on Kai's forehead and his beyblade's power massively increased. Skye saw his power increase and she put her power into the bit beast.

Robert commanded, "Go, Griffolyon!" His bit beast came out and revealed a blue and violet winged griffin. Robert commanded, "Griffolyon, Winged Dagger attack!" Monica commanded, "Let's do it!!" Her beyblade and Griffolyon charged towards the two phoenixes and their beyblades grinded them both towards the edge.

Sparks flew everywhere and the DJ exclaimed, "This is one heck of a battle! I've never seen Monica go in for World Championships but it seems she's got a little bit of experience!" Brad Best added, "It's either she's been training or she's full of raw potential!"

Skye commanded, "Go Setsuna, Solar Aura Wave!" Setsuna rose from the beyblade and her powers exceeded beyond from before. Skye shouted, "Get them!" Kai commanded, "Dranzer!" Then, they pooled their power together and they commanded, "Blazing Valiant!"

Their beyblades stuck together like two magnetic poles and their powers began clashing with one another. The fire was first blue, then red and then, it became orange yellow and it began engulfing the entire stadium.

Skye and Kai shouted, "This is it!" Robert and Monica channeled their energy in their beyblades to create a defensive force spinning in the other direction. As all four beyblades clashed against one another, they were putting all their energy and they were forcing each other back.

But then, it was soon becoming evident that Kai and Skye were winning. Both the beyblades of Robert and Monica got out and that left the stadium in an entire mess and both phoenixes had won the match.

Brad Best announced, "And the winner is, Kai Hiwatari and Skye Hirashi!" At the sound of this, everyone went wild and they were cheering on, excited for the next match.

That's it! I'm sorry it's not too much but please review!


	14. Ready ,get set, BOOM?

I don't own any of the beyblade characters! Except the OC!

Chapter 13- Ready… get set…BOOM?

After the first match, Tyson, Namine, Kai and Skye retired to their rooms. Max and Ray had to get ready for their matches like Mariah and Mystel and Spencer and Mariam respectively.

Max polished Draciel and then he asked, "So, are you nervous?" Germaine looked at him and lied, "No." Max looked at her hands and they were trembling like anything. She was holding a glass of water and she was holding Susanowo in her hand.

Max stood up and went to her and clasped her hands together with his and he assured, "It's alright. Maybe this is the first time you entered a tournament like this." Germaine nodded shakily as she stared with nervousness at her beyblade.

She was scared that Susanowo might get shattered again. Although she saw it get shattered once, she thought it was sheer luck that the bit chip didn't shatter. Germaine thought, "I hope I don't be too much of a burden to Max…"

Max saw the look on her face and said, "Hey don't worry. We'll win for sure!" Germaine slowly began to smile and she gained a bit of her confidence. Germaine asked, "Do you think we can practice a bit before the match starts?" Max said, "It's your choice."

Germaine nodded and said, "Okay. Let's practice outside." Germaine and Max went outside and saw an open space. Max and Germaine got ready and they said, "Get ready!" Germaine said, "Go, Susanowo!" Max shouted, "GO DRACIEL!"

Draciel and Susanowo glided towards each other and synchronized their movements and they started brimming with power. Draciel's image appeared on Max's forehead and he began glowing and bursting with immense power.

Germaine soon also began matching up to Max's ability. Germaine commanded, "Susanowo, go Aqua Gimlet!" Susanowo charged all his energy and began combining with Draciel. Max and Germaine cried out, "Go for it! Gravity Gimlet!"

The beyblades began absorbing water and creating a large whirlpool that was beyond normal and beyond human comprehension. Then, after that, it became so strong that the ground began rumbling. Germaine wondered, "What's going on!?"

Max replied, "I don't know!"

BOOM!

Then, the ground spurted water from the ground and splashed on both of them. Max shouted, "Watch out!" Germaine got hit by a strong blast of water and was sent flying. She was heading towards a tree and Max caught her just in time before her head could hit the hard bark of the tree.

Max groaned, "Owww…" Germaine saw what happened to Max and apologized, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Max said, "It's okay, you don't need to apologize." They settled down for awhile and watched the water fountain they created.

The Bladebreakers heard the explosion and Tyson asked, "Hey, Max, are you okay!?" Namine called out, "Germaine??? Are you there???" Germaine replied back, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Max said, "I'm fine Tyson!"

When they got past the fountain, Germaine was lying on Max's shoulder because she was tired. Tyson teased, "Aww…Max's in love." Ray said, "I've never seen you like this before especially when you caught her."

Max said, "You saw that!?" Ray said, "I saw it from the window before I came down." Max blushed madly and he said, "Wait, did you hear anything from the PA?" Ray replied, "Nope. Heard nothing except our matches will start in an hour."

Max nodded and Kenny said, "Well, you better change your clothes or you'll end up sneezing during your matches." Maria and Tala also saw this and Maria laughed and said, "I can just imagine it. 'Go Drac—Aaachoo!'" Max said, "Hey! Whoever said I'd do that?"

All of them laughed endlessly and Germaine also began giggling as Max acted like a small child who was being teased. Germaine said, "Come on, we better get going. Are you going to train too, Ray?" Ray said, "Yeah. Fen and I were planning to train together with no one seeing us."

Tyson teased Ray, "No one?" Ray blushed madly this time and he said firmly, "No one!" Tyson laughed and said, "Well, just get ready for your match. You can't spend your time out here." Ray nodded and they began practicing.

Fen said, "Alright! Get ready, Ray!" Ray readied Drigger and when they were about to launch. They heard through the PA that Max's battle was already starting. Ray said, "Come on Fen. We can train after we watch Max's fight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fen and Ray headed towards the stadium and they saw Max's battle. Max and Germaine were against Mystel and Mariah. Max commanded, "Go, Draciel!" Draciel slammed into Poseidon but Poseidon retaliated against Draciel.

Mariah commanded, "Go Galex! Give her your scratch attack!" Galex slammed into Susanowo and Germaine was struggling with her own nervousness and her battle. She thought, "Focus. You gotta focus!" She commanded, "Go Susanowo! Aqua Tempest Rage!"

Susanowo glowed blue and slammed into Galex. Mariah said, "You're not going to win against me!" Germaine said, "As if I would let you win!" The girls got into an intense fight and their beyblades began increasing in power. Mystel commanded, "Go Poseidon, Ocean Trident!"

The beyblade shot itself like a spear and charged at Draciel. Max said, "Go, Draciel! Metal Ball Defense!" The Metal Ball Defense was the strongest defense attack that uses the force of another beyblade and hits it with ten times more power kinda like inertia.

Draciel spun in the opposite direction of Poseidon and began repelling its attack. Mystel said, "Don't try to escape!" Poseidon slowly increased in power and Max suddenly released so much power and the image of Draciel appeared on his forehead.

Kenny, who was analyzing the stats, he exclaimed, "Max is actually meeting up to Tyson and Kai's power range at this state!" The people stared in awe and they were cheering Max on. Brad Best said, "This is the first time I've ever seen Max release something like this!"

The DJ commented, "Wow this means Max is very serious about this!" Mariah insulted, "So, weakling, get ready to lose!" Germaine took the insult and she got pissed. Germaine said, "Well, you better take that back!"

Galex told Susanowo, _"Your master's a fool."_ Germaine, who could perceive bit beasts and she snapped, "Shut up, you dirty animal!" Galex was taken aback and she told Mariah, _"She told me to shut up! Waaaaah!"_

Mariah snapped, "How dare you tell her to shut up!" Germaine said, "If you didn't want that, then show more respect!" Susanowo gained more power and began crushing Galex and shoving her to the side.

The DJ said, "I can't believe this! Susanowo has gained more speed and Germaine's attitude has completely changed!" Susanowo pushed Galex out of the ring and then charged towards Poseidon. Max thought, "Germaine is acting strange."

Germaine said, "Susanowo, Ocean Tempest!" Susanowo dealt the final blow on Poseidon and Mystel was shocked when he saw Poseidon flying in the air. Germaine commanded, "Finish him off, NOW!"

"BOOM!"

She sent Poseidon out and she seemed emotionless about that win and the fact that she just blew the stadium. The crowd was shocked as the DJ announced, "The winner is Max and Germaine!" The crowd screamed and cheered wildly as Max and Germaine won their first match.

Ray said, "Wow that was amazing. I've never seen anything like that!" When Germaine went to the room, Germaine asked, "What happened? All I remember is when I was getting totaled by Galex." Namine and the others huddled and said, "Okay, the words 'weakling' or any other insulting words are taboo to Germaine. Unless you want to live in a living hell."

They all imagined it and Skye and Kai exchanged glances and said in unison, "I can live with that." The others stared at them and shouted, "WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? SHE COULD KILL US OR MURDER US IN OUR SLEEP!"

Kai replied, "You think she's that stupid?" Fortunately, Germaine didn't hear that and then she asked, "Max, how come I won so easily? I'm not even a top class beyblader yet." Max said, "Maybe its because you used your inner strength without knowing what would happen. But seriously, you don't remember anything?"

"No… I'm sorry, Max."

Max contemplated on this thought and said, "Oh well. Never mind, what matters is that we did our best." Fen asked, "So, are we going to take a break first?" Then, the PA announced, "Ray Kon and Fen Wong please report to the stadium in 30 minutes."

Tyson said, "Well, that concludes the subject." Tala asked coolly, "Why of all the sudden you sound more intelligent than usual after being inept and brainless?" Tyson shouted, "What do you mean by that?!" Tala said coldly, "I'm just saying that your sounding better than your usual big-mouthed idiotic self."

Tyson and Tala ended up in a pointless bicker again and they began yelling at each other. Skye said, "This always ends up wrong…" Skye left for awhile and Kai followed her out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye was in the garden nearby the stadium and she was watching the clouds pass by. Kai saw her and while he was walking, he saw a red rose among the bushes and he picked one off.

Skye saw Kai coming and she asked, "Hey. Couldn't stand them, huh?"

"Even though Tala is like a brother, yes. They are idiots."

Skye smirked and said, "Well, it be even more stupid if they were following a more idiotic person." Kai said, "Now, that would be good to take a picture of." Kai sat beside Skye and he cupped her chin with his hands. They found each other looking into each other's eyes. Kai gave her the rose he was holding. It was full-bloom red one and he put it in her hair.

Skye was madly blushing and she had a very sweet smile. It was quite amazing especially since they both had cold, dark and painful pasts that were forever etched into their minds. Kai and Skye both learned that emotions held you down. But then, they also learned something.

"Having emotions is one of the things that make you truly human. Otherwise, what are you…?"

Kai and Skye leaned closer as he held her in his arms and her arms were around his neck. Any fan-girl of Kai would like him to do this with them but, he has a sweet-heart already. Tala saw this when he was getting a soda and said, "Boy, romance really screwed him up."

Tala thought again and added, "But, in a good way, of course." Kai and Skye drew each other closer and had a very soft yet passionate kiss. (Me: Why am I so elaborating with romance?) Tala thought, "Might as well, get a picture of this."

Tala centered his camera lens and zoomed in on the shot. Kai sensed the camera and he moved away from her. Tala thought, "Dammit! Stupid freak! He knew I had a camera!" Skye said, "Aware that he's here and armed with a camera?"

Kai smirked and said, "Tala can never fool me when it comes to things like this after all." Tala, who was hiding thought, "Damn that idiot…!"

At the other side, Ray and Fen were near each other and they sat together. Fen asked, "Ray?" Ray turned to her and answered, "Yeah?" Fen asked, "Am I too much of a burden for you?" Ray looked at her queerly and asked, "No. Why?"

Fen replied timidly, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Fen turned away thinking about something and Ray wrapped his arms around her and said, "If you were a burden, then why would I help you in this tournament?" Ray breathed near her ear and her neck and Fen felt a little bit more sure of herself this time.

But, as he continued, their hug involved into something more intense. He drew her into a kiss and she was enjoying it. She felt his lips touch hers and it was soft and his arms slowly came around her.

Fen looked into his eyes and Ray looked into her eyes and he whispered, "Fen?" Fen answered, "Yeah?"

"I truly, love you."

-I'm sorry its short but this chapter 13! I decided to put a Ray moment here with Fen and please review!


	15. The Real Deal

(I don't own any of the Beyblade characters except the OC's)

Chapter 14- The Real Deal

"I truly love you."

That sentence echoed in Fen's mind over and over again. She felt the real feeling of love for the first time. But… there was something wrong. Something stopped her from returning his feelings. Was it because she loved someone else? Or was it because… of a deal made years ago?

Fen didn't care, she just enjoyed the love Ray has shown her and returned his feelings. She succumbed to his kiss and many of her and his friends saw it. They've never seen Ray this passionate before.

Then, Kai, who was the only one with guts to tell him they were watching, walked over and tapped Ray on the shoulder. Ray and Fen saw Kai and pushed each other away. Kai said, "You're next and everyone is watching."

Fen and Ray saw everyone with large eyes and they were blushing. Kai smirked and Ray told him, "Promise me you won't blackmail me?" Kai said, "If I weren't a loyal friend, I would've tattle-taled on you by now."

Ray was happy to know that Kai was the anti-social, non-blackmailing friend of his. Ray looked at Fen and they got ready for their next match. Seems like this was going to leave a mark on them and make itself known to the Bladebreakers Archives.

Tyson was getting jittery, Namine was freaking out, and Maria was regretting that she couldn't get a perfect shot. Tala groaned and said, "No fair! Kai, you halfwit! You shouldn't have stopped him!"

Kai smirked and said, "Must I obey all your commands?" Tala snapped, "Yeah! After all, I'm your team captain in the Blitzkrieg Boys!" Kai said mockingly, "I'd rather eat my socks than listen to your orders." Tala and Kai got into their usual mock bicker. If they don't do this at least once, that means they've gone whack.

Fen and Ray went towards the stadium and Tyson called out, "Come on! I don't wanna be late!" Kenny asked, "Since when were you all about punctuality? Only Hillary does that!" Tyson said, "That's for school! This is an exception! Also, that includes, breakfast, dinner and lunch!"

Max said cheerfully, "Hahahaha! Anything that involves food and beyblading would turn you on, Tyson!" Tyson made a wide grin and said, "You betcha!" As they walked in, Ray and Fen faced off against Spencer and Mariam. Spencer was more the brawn and Mariam was more the brain.

The DJ asked, "Are you ready!?" The crowd went wild and the two pairs faced off with each other and they got ready to launch. This game was going to get the stadium messy with sparks and dirt. Ray said, "Hey, aren't you one of the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Spencer replied coolly, "Yes. It so happens I am. Hope you've gotten stronger, I want a little excitement."

Ray said, "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get!" Fen and Mariam looked at each other and Mariam said, "I bet Ray can't beat Spencer! Spencer is a full-out defensive player! Ray's speed won't be good enough to even scratch it!" Fen said, "Well, I have faith in Ray! So back off, sister!"

The DJ announced, "Three…two…one…!" All four bladers shouted, "Let it rip!" The four blades swerved in the stadium and they began slamming into one another. Fen commanded, "Go Madeen! Give it your all!" Her beyblade slammed into Mariam's as Mariam commanded, "Sharkrash! Attack!"

The blue blade slammed into Madeen and it began speeding up and it accelerated so fast that you couldn't even see it. Spencer said, "It's about time!" Spencer commanded, "Seaborg!" His blade slammed into Drigger and sent him flying into the air. No one knew that Spencer could actually create that much impact.

Ray countered, "Well, I'm not going to let you win!" Drigger steadied itself in the air and launched itself towards Seaborg who was spinning in a defensive position. Ray shouted, "Drigger, Aerial Gattling Claw!" Drigger plummeted towards Seaborg and sparks began flying.

Spencer shouted, "You're not going to beat me that easily!" A huge whale emerged from his beyblade and Drigger revealed itself after Seaborg revealed itself. Ray commanded, "Go Drigger!" Drigger and Seaborg lunged at each other. There was no way of telling who would win because they were equal in stats.

Mariam and Fen however were still trying to beat each other in different styles. Fen commanded, "Madeen, outrun her!" Mariam said, "Ha! You're not going to outrun me that easily!" Sharkrash trailed behind Madeen and Fen commanded, "Make her eat our dust, Madeen!"

Madeen accelerated at a higher rate and because of the slip stream created, Sharkrash started lagging behind. Tyson cheered from the crowd, "Go Ray!" Max cheered on, "Show 'em what you got!" Mariah, who was standing alongside Mystel asked loudly, "Why didn't Ray partner with me!? Why did he partner with that stupid hussy!? Ooooh!"

Mariah stomped away and Mystel just shrugged his shoulder and sighed, "Girls will be girls." Mystel decided to watch Ray's match. He wanted to face Ray before in the BEGA tournament but unfortunately, he was left to deal with Max.

Namine screamed from the crowd, "Don't let Mariam scare you! Go get her, tiger!" Skye stood silently and she asked Kai, "Who do you think would win?" Kai smirked and said, "Obviously, Ray and Fen have an edge unless there's something Spencer added to his arsenal that I don't know about." Skye looked at Kai who was analyzing the situation very carefully. He knew Spencer wouldn't be easily defeated. Not like this.

Spencer and Mariam exchanged glances and then, they knew what to do. Mariam commanded, "Sharkrash!" Spencer countered, "Seaborg!"

"OCEAN'S FURY!"

Their blades began spinning together and slammed into both Ray's and Fen's. Ray and Fen then decided to use their new tag-team move. Fen and Ray stood next to each other and commanded, "Go, HOLY RAGING CLAW!" Their beyblades created a repelling force and began neutralizing each others' attacks.

Ray shouted, "Come on!" Fen shouted, "Madeen!" Her beyblade glowed more brightly than before and forced them out of the stadium as much as it could. The light was blinding and Brad Best commented, "I've never seen any of Ray's battle come to a point like this!"

Fen was blasted back and Ray caught her and she fell on top of him. Spencer and Mariam were also shoved back by the blast and everyone was also blinded by the blast. Tyson groaned, "Awww man! We're missing the good part!"

Tala snapped, "Just shut up and wait 'til this is over!" When the light slowly dimmed, the DJ announced, "That was a big bang! Now, winner is…!" When they looked at the arena, there was nothing in it. All blades were out, it seemed that they created such a great amount of force that it knocked them both back.

The DJ announced, "It seems like that this match ends with a tie!" The crowd was struck with awe and they were cheering on for a bigger and better battle. Brad Best commented, "Man, the crowd seems to want more!"

The DJ said, "Well, the next match is in three hours. We have to clean up the stadium too!" The crowd decided to wait for the next battle. Fen was half conscious and Ray had to carry her back. But before that, Spencer and Ray met up and congratulated each other.

"Nice battle." (Spencer)

"Hope we can have a rematch." (Ray)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the battle, Fen was lying on the couch. Ray stroked her hair and he said quietly, "She did better than before. I'm glad she's improving. I know because it's not easy for someone to take on Spencer, from what I saw in Kai's battle against him."

Fen was sleeping like a baby. She was so tired after she tried to outrun Mariam's Sharkrash with Madeen, out powering her and the last, trying to force her off the stadium which she successfully did but it created a heavy impact thus creating a tie.

Fen stirred slightly and she asked, "Where am I?" She looked to her right and Ray was taking a nap while holding her hand.

(Fen's P.O.V)

I was shocked to find myself in the room. Ray must have brought me I guess. I looked at him and he looked like a child when he slept. He's such a sweet guy. I mean, he doesn't care whether I'm annoying or not. He always tries to understand me.

"I truly love you…"

That sentence echoed in my mind over and over again. It was such a great sentence. I loved hearing him say it when he kissed me. Although, there's this weird non-fuzzy feeling inside me that something might go wrong. But I know that as long as I stay with Ray, we can work together.

(Normal P.O.V)

Fen slowly moved on the couch and Ray was breathing quietly. She got up and she let Ray sleep for awhile. She decided to leave him a note before he freaks out and wonders where she was. She left the room and decided to take a quiet stroll.

When she walked, she saw Mariah and the two came in contact with each other. Mariah snapped, "No fair! Why did Ray choose a green-haired hussy like you!? I mean, I'm like a **_SO MUCH _**better blader than you are! I even spent my childhood with him and here you are, stealing him from me!"

Fen was greatly appalled by this and she snapped angrily, "Look! I met him in a school in New York! He's a real nice guy and I don't understand why you called me a 'green-haired hussy'! Are you asking for a death wish!?" Mariah glared and she said, "Maybe! But, if you do anything weird with Ray that it traumatizes him, you **WILL** answer to me!"

Mariah and Fen were about to get into a fight until Lee and Ray appeared at the scene. Ray asked, "Hey girls, what's up?" Lee asked, "Sis, why do you look like a psychopath?" (Well, for me, she actually is. Sorry Mariah-fans)

Tala and Maria also came to the scene with Max and Germaine. Germaine suggested, "Maybe you shouldn't get into an argument with her. I heard she can go on a revenge path without stopping." Fen said, "Just sit there and watch the show, Germaine. This girl's gonna pay for what she called me!" Tala smirked and said, "This is going to be entertaining."

Maria gulped and wished, "Good luck, Fen." Fen was smiling evilly and through her teeth and boy was she pissed. Mariah suggested, "Let's have a beybattle, shall we?" Mariah and Fen readied their launchers and got ready to kill each other.

Before they were about to start, a young boy around Fen's height came in and he hollered, "Fen!" Fen turned around and saw him. He went to her and hugged her and said, "Baby! It's been a long time."

Fen asked, 'Excuse me, do I know you?" In reality, she actually had no idea who this guy was. She thought that he was a nutcase compared to Mariah, who was staring intently at the handsome guy who was hugging her.

The guy said, "WHAT??? How can you not remember me??? It's me, Alessio!" Fen was just blinking her eyes and she responded, "Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell." Alessio was shocked and his jaw dropped to the floor. He said, "Fen, don't you remember?"

"I'm your fiancée."

Me: Uh-oh. Now you know the reason why she was confused in returning Ray's feelings! Please review!


	16. Who to pick? It's undecided

(I don't own beyblade!)

_Previously on Chapter 14- The Real Deal…_

_Fen turned around and saw him. He went to her and hugged her and said, "Baby! It's been a long time."_

_Fen asked, 'Excuse me, do I know you?" In reality, she actually had no idea who this guy was. She thought that he was a nutcase compared to Mariah, who was staring intently at the handsome guy who was hugging her._

_The guy said, "WHAT??? How can you not remember me??? It's me, Alessio!" Fen was just blinking her eyes and she responded, "Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell." Alessio was shocked and his jaw dropped to the floor. He said, "Fen, don't you remember?"_

"_I'm your fiancée."_

Chapter 15- Who to pick? It's undecided!

Fen was staring with big eyes and shouted, "Hold on! I don't remember being engaged to you!" Alessio said, "You have to remember! We told our grandparents!" Fen shouted, "WE SO DID NOT!" Mariah shouted, "YOU TWO-TIMER! YOU'VE BEEN MAKING POINTS WITH RAY AND YOU'RE ENGAGED!?"

Fen said, "Who said I was engaged!? If I've known about it, then I wouldn't have gone with Ray!" Mariah was fuming angry, Ray and Lee were confused and the others were shocked. Alessio said, "So you must be Ray." He was looking at the raven-haired nekojin who was standing there like a confused kitty.

Alessio stepped towards him and said, "Listen! One more move you make on my fiancée and you will regret ever being born into this world!" Mariah got in Alessio's way and said, "Don't you dare shout at Ray like that! In fact, I think we're leaving Fen in your hands!" Mariah held on to Ray and Alessio smiled in a bad way.

Alessio walked over to Fen and said while dragging her, "Come on. We're going." Fen and Ray were slowly dragged apart but Fen was appalled by this and she struggled against Alessio's grip and she tried reaching for Ray. Ray was in no position to argue with Mariah nor was he in the mood to even look at Fen.

Fen whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, Ray." As both of their figures vanished and Ray was left without a partner, Tyson asked, "So what now? If Ray has another match, he's doomed!" Max said, "More like eliminated or disqualified." Ray said with his eyes shaded by his hair, "Who cares? I'd rather lose than be betrayed like this again."

Small tears trickled down his eyes as he pulled away from Mariah's grip and walked in alone. This event really broke his heart, he loved Fen and she didn't even tell him that she was engaged to someone else. Ray said, "She denies that she knows nothing… I bet she only wanted to twist me around her finger…"

Mariah was worried about Ray as she tried going after him but Lee put his hand in front of her and she was left with no other option but to let Ray go on alone. Skye said, "Maybe you should talk to him. After all, both of you are good friends." Kai nodded and followed after Ray into the room and Ray saw a note that Fen wrote but he just crumpled it and threw it away without having a bother to read it.

When Kai entered the room, Kai said, "Look. Don't judge her right away. I saw something in her eyes when she was dragged away. I think this guy is a phony. He just wanted to get rid of you by breaking your spirit." Ray shouted, "What do you know, Kai!? You don't even talk to anybody!"

Kai said, "I observe from a third person's point of view and your own judgement is getting clouded up by your emotions! Start thinking clearly, Ray! You're one of the few who hardly get agitated by things like this!" Ray realized that Kai did have a point and he said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit depressed right now."

Kai sighed and he swat Ray in the head and said, "Think Ray. You have a brain, use it. Now, answer me this: Why would she try reaching out for you if she knew she was engaged? Tell me." Ray said, "She's been twisting my arm." Kai groaned and said, "You dope! Didn't you look at her finger!? If she were engaged even at that age, she would be wearing a ring by now! Plus, that thing you had in the garden, she wouldn't have returned your feelings if she knew! Darn it, pull yourself together!"

Ray was struck, Kai was right even if Kai had an anti-social point of view he saw things that others could not. He wasn't blinded by emotion, he always had a logical explanation and he made sure that it had proof.

Ray said, "Well… let me think about it. You do have a point, Kai. Thanks." Kai smirked and said, "That's what friends with a deathly view of the world do." Ray laughed and said, "Heh. Even if you're not trying, you managed to make me laugh." Kai said, "That was not part of my plan."

Ray walked out and he vowed to himself, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this even if it takes me days."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fen was back at a huge mansion near the beystadium. Her eyes mournfully looked at the window as she wrote letters on the foggy window that was created by the cold air conditioner. She wrote Ray's name over and over again and she also erased it over and over again.

Alessio came in and offered, "Would you like some grapes, my dear?" Fen refused to answer as she just wrote Ray's name over and over again at the same time erasing it over and over again. Alessio said, "Fen, you've been doing nothing except staring at that window. Maybe we should go out." Fen didn't budge and she mumbled, "Ray, I'm sorry."

Alessio groaned and said to himself, "She's still in love with Ray. I better get rid of him as soon as possible." Alessio said, "I'll be right back, Fen my dear." Alessio left the house in pursuit for Ray in order to remove him from the cycle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray was walking down the alley, contemplating on what to do and what Kai said. Ray said, "Maybe I should go for a small beyblade run. I might be able to think better with Drigger running around." Ray went to an open-field which was surrounded by discarded materials and readied Drigger.

Ray inhaled and exhaled deeply and shouted, "Go Drigger!" His gray blade sped up and began making traces in the grass and it began slashing though empty tin cans. Ray commanded, "Go Drigger! Backlash Claw!" Drigger began glowing gold and breaking rocks, pebbles and denting steel bars.

While Drigger was having a good shakedown, a yellow blade came in and slammed into Drigger and sent him back to his master. Ray shouted, "Who's there???" Alessio leaped over the wooden fence that divided both of them and said, "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you're never going to exist again!" Ray said, "So, you plan on killing me? Looks like I have to put those words in your mouth right now!"

Ray and Alessio faced off with each other and they had very powerful eye contact. Alessio snarled, "You're doomed, bastard!" Ray smirked and said, "In your dreams!" Ray shouted, "Three…" Alessio added, "Two…" Then they said in unison, "One…!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Drigger and Alessio's beyblade clashed into one another as Alessio commanded, "Tri-ridge, attack!" His yellow beyblade revealed metal shredders that could shred Drigger into little pieces and began smashing Drigger with full power. Ray was pushed back but he didn't lose confidence, he shouted, "Drigger, Backlash Claw!"

Drigger countered Tri-ridge's attack and made sure that thing had no chance to use its shredders again. Suddenly, Ray remembered something; Max's match with Queen when she customized Gabriel with shredders, he was pretty sure all shredders worked only in one direction.

Ray commanded, "Drigger, counter-spin!" With Tri-ridge spinning to the right like many beyblades, Drigger managed to make itself spin counter clockwise. And by sheer luck, his theory was right. Slowly, the shredder started coming off and Drigger was taking a really bad beating.

Not only did the shredders affect Drigger but it also affected Ray because of Ray's link to Drigger and because of the vortex created by the shredders. Ray's clothes got torn and half of his shirt was already gone. Ray commanded, "Drigger! Let's finish this!"

Drigger lashed out at Tri-ridge but Alessio was waiting for that moment and he shouted, "Tri-ridge! Show your true form!" Tri-ridge revealed itself to be a triceratops and it slammed right into Drigger. Ray shouted, "Drigger!" Ray piled up all his energy inside and sent it all to Drigger and his bit beast knew what exactly what to do.

Drigger summoned its element and sent it straight at Tri-ridge and sent him back. Alessio shouted, "You're not going to win, Ray! Your life ends here and so does Fen's misery!" Alessio sent his attack straight back at him and sent him flying from his feet and began beating the living daylights out of him.

Ray blocked every move and then got a blow in the stomach that sent him to his knees. Alessio looked at Ray and said, "How pitiful, you are." Alessio injected something into Ray and made sure every single drop was drained from the syringe. Ray snarled, "What is that?" Alessio sneered, "Something that will only happen later."

Alessio called back Tri-ridge and left Ray lying on the ground, battered and beaten up. Alessio sneered, "See you later, Ray. The last thing you'll ever do right now is touch my beloved Fen again!"

Meanwhile, Fen left the mansion to look for Ray and she looked at every single place he would be in. After searching every single place she could think of, it started to rain and this made her search a lot slower. Fen whispered to herself, "Ray… where can you be?" Fen checked the coffee shop, the restaurants nearby and she even called up some of teams. No sign of him at all.

While she was searching, she found the Bladebreakers and Bladeblasters looking for the same person. She asked, "Max, anyone of you, do you know where he is?" Germaine said, "We've searched everywhere. Not a single clue." Tala decided to use his abnormal ability to good use; he started sniffing the air and caught Ray's scent right away.

Tala touched the ground and moved away the mud and there, he saw one of Ray's bangles he was wearing with his gloves. Tala showed it to Kai and asked, "He was wearing this, right?" Kai, who had photographic memory answered, "Yeah. Knowing him, the first thing he'd do is…"

Kenny and Yuuko exclaimed, "Find an open lot for practicing! Before he left, he mumbled about something about clearing his head in an open field!" Kai and Tala nodded and Maria said, "Well, let's get moving!" Skye motioned the two teams to start searching for big lots. They had no luck until Tyson shouted, "Guys over here! I found him!"

Kai said, "If you're fooling us, then I'll shoot you and I'll boil your tongue in oil!" When Kai came over, Tyson was right (for once he is). Ray lay on the floor half-awake and his clothes were torn up and he was slightly bleeding from the damage he took.

Fen shoved right past Namine and called out, "Ray! Wake up! Ray, get up! Who did this to you??? Answer me, Ray!" Fen's face was filled with tears as Ray began coughing and his eyes were half-opened and there, he saw Fen holding him in her arms. Ray whispered, "Fen?" He wiped the tears off her face and took a small glimpse of her and then, the last image he saw was her face.

His eyes closed as he kept that image in his mind. He felt her touch but he couldn't hear her voice. However, her voice faded as he heard:

"RAY, DON'T DIE ON ME!"

After that, everything went black.

That's kinda about it! I won't tell you what's in that syringe first! By the way, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Fine yet Another Crime Committed

I don't own beyblade!

Chapter 16- Fine yet another Crime committed

(Ray's P.O.V)

Beep.

Beep.

It was dark. I couldn't hear anything but beeping. It sounded scary. I asked myself, "Am I going to die? Will I ever wake up?" Then, I heard voices whispering, "Hey is he going to be okay?" "I don't know, what do you think?"

I was certain that was Max and Tyson. Then, I heard a sweet voice soothe my fears. She was humming a song I once heard somewhere but I couldn't remember.

Then, I felt two physical presences. I was very sure that Kai and Skye were there, standing next to each other. I struggled to open my eyes and I finally so a few shapes that soon began to define themselves.

(Normal P.O.V)

Ray was lying on a hospital bed and the two teams were there and Mariah was also there with the White Tigers. Ray asked hoarsely, "Where am I?" Tyson said, "You blacked out, Ray. We took you to the hospital."

Ray looked at the needles stuck to his body and he saw the gauzes and bandages all over him. Ray said, "I look like I just got hit by a car." Max said, "Yeah. You went through a seizure, twice!" Ray's jaw dropped and he looked at himself and Fen stood quietly by the corner. Her green hair shaded her eyes.

Ray said, "Thanks." Fen said, "For what?" Ray said, "For humming that song…" Fen blushed and she turned away. She had a hard time looking at Ray's eyes. The light glinted off her amber eyes and revealed her guilt.

Ray got up and he cupped her chin and he said, "It's not your fault." Fen said, "But still…!" Ray kissed her softly on her lips and said, "Just don't mind it." Fen thought, "I'll kill him for doing this to Ray!! Whoever did it…?"

Skye observed quietly and Kai stood next to her and she said, "I'm going for a walk. Are you coming, Kai?" Kai nodded and he followed her out and Namine asked, "So, what are we going to do? Fen has a handicapped partner."

Yuuko said, "No need to worry. Our matches are still next week. That should give Ray time to recover and time for Kenny and I to reinforce your beyblades." Germaine heard this and she said, "'Kenny and I'? You usually say that you work alone as a techie."

Yuuko shot up and her glasses began fogging up. Maria said, "You better get those glasses cleaned or you'll be putting mustard on our beyblades instead of oil for the gear systems." Yuuko nodded stiffly and zoomed out of the door.

Max and Tyson picked on Kenny and Kenny began rejecting the fact that he liked Yuuko (as in like, like) but Tala reversed the situation by saying, "The more you reject the more you declare that you love her."

Kenny couldn't outwit Tala in these kinds of things. He's got a smart mouth and a quick brain to do that imaginative thinking he has in there. No one actually knows what he's thinking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye and Kai were on their walk and they were heading back to the hospital. Skye sipped her frapucino with a twinkle in her eye as she said, "Who do you think did this to Ray?"

Kai said, "I don't know. Alessio would be my prime suspect." Skye said, "Looks like were on the same track. He might've been the one. But he's not that skilled…"

Kai said, "You don't need to have skill to kill a person. All you need to do is go mad with power and bang. You have your dead opponent bleeding himself to death." Skye said, "Good point. But think about it, if Alessio did it and he had a motive and he had the power and smarts…"

Kai said, "That means Ray could be dead and Fen would be at Alessio's complete mercy."

"Good observation."

Kai and Skye looked up and saw Alessio standing on the roof and he said, "You two are pretty smart even if you look like those street raised kids. And yes… you guys found your man." Skye snarled, "Why would you do this if you knew this would hurt your so called 'fiancée'?"

Alessio smirked and he said, "One reason: To get rid of competition of course." Kai said, "Ray's a lot smarter than that. If he can't compete with you, he wouldn't have tried until he was prepared." Alessio said, "I know he will come back for her. But now, I have to get rid of the people who discovered my plan."

Skye and Kai got ready to move and Alessio held a gun and he grabbed Skye and put the gun to her head. He said, "One move and she's gone." Kai was at his mercy now since he didn't want to hurt Skye. Alessio added, "Oh also. I injected something into Ray and they're very powerful probes. Yes… I am that smart."

Kai smirked and he said, "Well, not smart to notice that something doesn't work on me anymore that is." Alessio wondered, "Huh?" Skye smirked and said, "Go on and shoot me. I dare you!" Alessio cocked the gun and he clicked the trigger with no hesitation.

Click.

Click.

There wasn't a single bullet and she said, "Oops." She gave him a good kick in the head and Kai got behind him and twisted his arm so Alessio could drop the gun. The gun clattered down the drainage and Alessio was left unarmed against two trained beybladers who knew how to kill.

Skye kicked his gut and sent him flying and Kai did tai-chi throw and circularly threw him down on the floor. Alessio slammed on the floor and he let out a smoke bomb leaving the two blind.

Skye coughed and she said, "Where did he go?" Kai said, "He's somewhere here…" Kai then felt a sharp pain shoot into his shoulder and he discovered that he got his shoulder stabbed by three sharp knives.

Kai grit his teeth in pain and Skye called out, "Kai! Where are you?" She felt someone's hand and she mistook it for Kai's and Alessio slit her wrist and grabbed her and ripped off her clothes leaving her nearly half naked.

Alessio ran his finger on the Skye's skin as Skye struggled to attack. Kai cleared the smoke and he discovered Alessio licking off Skye's bare skin. Skye wriggled as much as she could but she couldn't get out.

Kai got **EXTREMELY** pissed and he got one of the knives from the floor that he pulled out and he sent it flying and it stabbed Alessio's arm. Alessio covered his bleeding spot and he ran off shouting, "You'll never catch me!"

Alessio vanished and Skye was a mess. Her clothes were torn, her arms were slashed all over and blood trickled from the left side of her lip. Her hair tie was torn off and her hair covered her teary face.

Skye told herself, "Be strong! You've suffered more than this." Kai bent down and put his jacket around her and tore up his scarf and used it to cover the rest of her wounds. The rest of his scarf, he used it to tie up her hair into a low ponytail.

She whispered, "I'm sorry." Kai said, "No problem." He winced at the pain of his bleeding shoulder and he walked with her going to the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the others were watching over Ray. Tala and Maria were playing poker with Kenny and Yuuko and Kenny and Yuuko were winning. Namine and Tyson were sleeping and Max and Germaine were watching TV.

Tyson asked, "What's taking Kai so long? I thought he just wanted coffee." Tala said, "Kai's particular about his coffee." Yuuko said, "Or something weird might've happened to him."

Maria asked, "Like what?" Kenny said, "Got attacked by Ray's attacker." Tala said, "Nah, he wouldn't. By the way, full house." Kenny said, "Royal Flush." Tala hit his forehead and he groaned, "No!!! I'm losing to a nerd!"

Then, Skye and Kai came in. Kai had already stopped bleeding but Skye was bleeding profusely. Kai said, "You guys got any idea what the hell just happened?" Tala said, "What did you do? Feed yourself to a Doberman?"

Kai said sarcastically, "Ha-ha. Spare me the sarcasm but we just got attacked by the same person who attacked Ray." Kenny wondered, "Huh?" Kai said, "I picked this up." Kai held one of the knives and Kenny scanned it for DNA analysis and it searched the entire database and the name came up:

MARGUS, ALESSIO RICARDIO MANJYOUMI

Kai recognized his name and he said, "Isn't he the heir of the---?" Yuuko said, "Yup, the famous Margus Company. He's a wickedly rich because his parents are wickedly rich." Fen asked, "But why would he want me? I'm nothing."

Ray said, "Maybe its love. Or maybe he wants do something very sick." Fen looked down and suddenly Ray felt pain in his body. There were no signs on the outside but inside there was something destroying his bodily functions. The first thing it attacked was his immune system.

Ray howled in pain and none of his teammate could figure out what was wrong. Ray's brain had no other choice but to shut itself down and reboot his system. The doctors noticed his condition and they had to drain his blood and send it back in again.

Ray this time had a respirator on. The probes that were inside Ray rapidly became more hostile and began destroying his other body functions. Ray's lungs were collapsing and he was an inch away from death.

Fen stayed by his side the whole time and the others left Ray in her hands first. Kai looked at Skye who's bleeding had stopped but the emotional scar still existed. Her eyes were lifeless and she slowly began to cry.

Kai wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. Not only was Ray dying, Alessio left a mark on Skye's body using his knife and his saliva. No matter how much she tried to remove it, it was still there.

Every time she looked in the mirror, she slammed her fist in her mirror and slumped down, crying. Kai held her back from destroying herself even further and her fist was cut from the scratches from the mirror shards.

Fen wasn't taking this too lightly either. Fen was completely depressed and not even chocolates were working. The only person she wanted be right now was stuck between life and death and she wasn't even sure he would make it.

Tyson said, "Not only did Alessio attack Ray. But Kai and Skye too! How dumb can he be?" Max said, "Actually, it's evil. Not dumb anymore." Tala cursed in Russian and Maria was shivering at the state of both Ray and Skye.

Germaine said as her voice quivered, "Will he come after us too?" Max said, "I hope not." Max brushed Germaine's hair and she felt a little bit more relieved that Max was right there when she needed him.

Namine was concerned for her friend and she said, "This is bad. I bet he's going to try murdering us too." Kai curled his hand into a fist and he mumbled, "He's going to pay. He's going to pay…!"

Skye saw the anger in Kai's crimson eyes and his two toned hair shaded his tears. Tala sensed the phoenix's anger and his anger began rising too. He muttered, "If Alessio hurts Maria, he's going to regret ever jumping into the lair of wolves."

Tala said, "Maria, take care of Skye. Kai and I have a little unfinished business with a certain someone." Maria obediently followed him but she didn't understand what he meant.

Tala put his hand on Kai's bandaged shoulder and Kai understood the look on Tala's face. Kai told Skye, "Don't worry. I'll be back. Just don't hurt yourself while I'm gone okay?"

Skye nodded weakly and Kai and Tala left the building with a very vengeful look in their eyes.

-That's chapter 16! Better send me a review please!


	18. Infiltrate!

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 17- Infiltrate!

After Alessio's attack on both Kai and Skye, Tala and Kai decided to confront him head on. Tala and Kai walked all the way back to the hotel where the three remaining Blitzkrieg Boys were staying. Tala said, "Quite weird he'd attack anyone." Kai said, "Like I said, he's got a screw lose. Or maybe he's eaten his own brain." Tala smirked and he said, "Welcome to the living dead."

They went upstairs where the remaining three were fixing their things. Spencer was listening to his CD player and Bryan and Ian were both playing Guild Wars on their laptops. Tala called out, "Hey guys!" They didn't budge and Tala smacked the heads of both Bryan and Ian and Kai turned off Spencer's CD player and knocked him on the head.

Ian said, "Yo! Wassup Tala? Need some grease for your hair or something?" Tala said sarcastically, "Hahahaha, very funny, you moron." Bryan said, "Okay, what's up?" Tala asked, "Hear the name Alessio Margus?" Spencer said, "Yup, lot's of people say he's one major bad ass. He gets an A+ for being such a bad ass."

Tala said, "Well, he just attacked Ray, Kai and Skye. Actually, he tried to assault Skye." Bryan said, "Yeah, whatever. Hold it! Did you just say **ASSAULT**?" Tala said, "Better emphasize that coz its true." Ian said, "Good Crackers! What the hell is his problem?"

Kai explained, "Just because I figured out how he's going to kill Ray he attacked us both." Spencer said, "Well, I guess he wanted you dead and Skye emotionally affected." Bryan said, "I guess he wants Skye to keep her mouth shut. Or he wanted to affect her to certain keywords that might trigger her to go on a rampage."

Ian said, "Which gives him a solid alibi since he won't be there to witness the attack nor be there to get attacked." Tala said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I have a small suggestion and it includes you all." Ian said excitedly, "Do I get to blow his head into smoldering bits!?" Tala looked at him strangely and he said, "You've been playing too many online games you know."

Bryan said, "Well, that ain't my fault since he got hooked onto it himself." Tala raised an eyebrow with a quizzical look on his face and Bryan said, "What??? You're not going to interrogate me are you?"

Tala shook his head and he said, "No. But I plan to drill a hole into that thick skull of his." Spencer said in his bored voice, "Goody, I'll bring my drill and a screw." Kai said, "Why can't we just break his dignity and get it over with?" Tala said, "Good idea, what do you suggest?"

Ian said, "We drop his pants and sell that picture all over the world." Tala said, "Not a bad idea, but how are we going to do it?" Spencer said, "Can't we just knock him out and get it over with?" Tala said, "We can't take the easy way out this time. This guy is as bad as Boris." Spencer breathed out and he said, "This guy better sound as bad as he is."

Bryan said, "Besides, since we've adopted ourselves like brothers. I think if one brother has a problem we should help." Ian said, "I side with the Falcon who had recently PKed me in Guild Wars."

Spencer said, "He PKed you? Hahahahaha!" Ian said, "Hey! Bryan started KSing me first!" Bryan snickered and he said, "Well, I've been trying to beat this guy. He's a PKK and he's known as the 'Demon Emperor'. He's so damn high and I've gotten my butt kicked twenty times because he killed me!"

Kai smirked and began sniggering. Tala said, "What's so funny?" Kai laughed and he said, "Do you know who the Demon Emperor is?" Bryan shook his head and Kai said, "Borrow your computer."

Kai logged out Bryan's account and he logged in his. There Bryan saw it in bold letters: **Demon Emperor Lv.150**. Bryan said, "WHAAAAT!? YOU'RE THE FAMOUS 'DEMON EMPEROR'!?" Kai smiled and he said, "Yeah. You just got your butt kicked by me."

Bryan slammed his head on the keyboard and Ian gaped at the level and the way it looked. Bryan said, "I also got kick butted by someone called 'IloveChocolatebunnies'. I don't know who he or she is." Tala smirked and he said, "Hold on." Tala logged in on Ian's computer and there it said in bold letters: **IloveChocolatebunnies Lv.149**.

Bryan gaped and Ian gasped. Bryan shouted, "What the damn hell is wrong with both of you!? Will you two stop PKing me!?" Spencer said, "Well, let's go get rid of Alessio first then we can PK each other. Okay?" Bryan banged his head on his desk and Ian said, "Boy, you need an anti-depressant."

Bryan got up and he said, "Well, we better get going." They got up and left a message on their answering machine that said, 'If you're looking for us, don't try or we'll kick your sides in. Use the answering the machine unless you're extremely stupid and yes, I mean you Tyson.'

Meanwhile in the hospital, after Ray's lungs had started collapsing, Fen decided to stay with him for the night. Tyson said, "Boy, we could lose Ray if we don't know what the heck is happening inside him." Maria said, "I think Tala got started on that already."

Germaine said "Let's hope so. For their sake." They looked at both Fen and Ray and Fen held Ray's hand tightly. She said quietly, "Ray! Please don't die… You still have a long life ahead of you…"

Ray was breathing with the support of the respirator and Skye was standing next to Fen with her lifeless eyes. Fen looked at her eyes and knew Alessio did something to her. Fen was pretty much angry and worried at the same time. Ray was at the gate between life and death. She didn't want to lose him. He already showed how much he loved her and now she was losing him.

Skye was entrusted to Maria while Kai and Tala were looking for answers. Not only to help Ray, but to make sure Alessio regrets what he's done. Tala didn't take this lying down since Kai was hurt and they were very good friends, Kai didn't take this lying down because Skye got hurt and Ray was one of his teammates.

Namine looked at Tyson and she said, "Hey, Tyson?" Tyson looked at Namine and he answered, "Yeah?" Namine asked, "Is Alessio going to come after us too?" Tyson said assuringly, "Nope. I'll make sure he doesn't. Besides, if he does, I'd kick him into next Tuesday!"

Namine looked at Tyson and was glad that he was with her. He knew how to make people smile at the saddest times. Max asked, "So, what are we going to do now? Ray can't even get up." Kenny said, "Well, I'll try contacting Kai. He always seems to have the answer to everything."

Kenny called Kai by Bluetooth and there was no answer. Yuuko asked, "Where's Kai? All I saw him do is leave outside." Kenny wondered, "I wonder where Kai and Tala could be?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Margus estate, Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys were among the bushes and saw a lot of bodyguards. They were armed with guns, katanas and any weapon you could think of except the heavy artillery stuff they use in war although there were two cannons in the front lawn that **SEEMED** not to work.

Bryan said, "How come we didn't bring Kai again?" Tala said, "He's not in a good condition. He just had three knives stabbed into his shoulder! Are you insane to actually let him get this guy? Don't worry, he'll find us." Ian said, "But didn't he insist he had to go?"

_(Flashback)_

Kai: "Why can't I go?"

Tala: "It's because you're badly injured and we need you to memorize and identify the blueprints of the house!"

Kai: (breathes in deeply) Damn it! But you better leave Alessio to me!"

(_End of Flashback)_

Bryan said, "Boy, he really wanted to kill the guy." Spencer said, "Yeah, that's for sure. If anyone has a stubborn head, it's him." Ian said, "Well, we better get a move on." They went beneath the bushes and saw more cannons surrounding the garden.

Tala said, "I wonder what those cannons are for?" Spencer said, "I wish I knew. Just as long as it doesn't kill us and not operative." The guards were patrolling the place and they had very tight security. Ian said, "I'm sure they'll ignore me. I'm just a garden snake." Since Ian came from Biovolt, they had experimented on him to change into any snake known to man even mythical snakes were possible.

Ian transformed into a little garden snake and he slithered past them. He crawled into their pants and slithered his way through. The guard started dancing and then, the other guard asked, "What the world…?"

Then, Tala came from behind and knocked him on the head. The guard fell flat on the floor and Ian bit the guy and the guy fell on the floor. Ian came out of his pants and commented, "Boy, this guy hasn't changed his underwear in three years! Phew!"

Spencer said, "It must've been that bad huh?" Ian said, "Not only that, he was wearing Gummi bear boxers!" Bryan restrained his laughter and Tala snickered and he said, "Horrible taste. What kind of guy would wear Gummi bear boxers?" Spencer said, "I don't know. A weirdo like Alessio I guess."

Bryan smirked and he said, "Heh. Time to infiltrate." When they went in, there were no bodyguards. Tala said, "Looks like we came early." Then, they moved on and encountered more bodyguards. Spencer said, "Looks like they wanted to trap us in."

Ian saw the door close and he said, "Alright, let's get moving." The guards swarmed them and Spencer gave them a good punch which sent many of them flying. Bryan used his wind ability and sent them flying. Tala relied on his wolf abilities and he lashed out at them like a wolf.

Ian changed into a huge Basilisk and lashed his tail at them and sent them flying. When they all lay on the ground, Ian changed back and he said, "For once, I'm actually grateful that Boris experimented on me so that I can allow myself to change my DNA structure to be those of a snake."

Tala said, "That's the only thing that we're ever going to be grateful to Boris for." Then, Alessio's voice sounded through the speakers, "Good evening, Blitzkrieg Boys and Tala and Kai. I'm glad you came over. Unfortunately I'm quite busy, but I'm sure you would like to play with my 'pets'."

Two chimeras came out and Tala said, "This dude is way sick." Spencer said, "I think he's as bad as Boris." Ian said, "Well, Boris wasn't this sick!" The chimeras licked their chops getting ready to chew up the five Russians.

Spencer said, "How are we going to get rid of these things?" Kai said, "Hold on." Kai looked around and he saw the statues and he said, "If you guys have something has strong as a rifle, tell me now!"

Ian said, "Nope. But I got the next best thing." Ian drew out his beyblade, Wyborg and he said, "Wyborg's been itching for a run. I think this should do." Tala smirked and he said, "Whaddya say? Just like old times?"

They all readied their beyblades and they shouted in unison, "LET IT RIP!"

Their beyblades sailed in the air and came down with shocking force and Bryan commanded, "Stroblitz, Falborg!" Falborg jumped into the sky and smashed down the head of the chimera on the floor. The wind vacuums tore up its skin and fur. (Sorry… might get a little gory here.)

Spencer commanded, "Seaborg! Strulamov!" The whale bit beast hurled an entire tidal wave and sent it crashing upon the animal. Because it was half cat, it hated water. The chimera fled the other way where Wolborg froze it and turned into rock fragments. Tala said, "Alright, let's move!"

They moved in and they saw Alessio on his chair playing with his fingers, "I've been expecting you." Kai said, "You sound like those pathetic bad guys in car chases and mafia involved movies." Alessio snickered and he said, "Well, I want you to meet a friend of mine." He snapped his fingers and his desk went through the wall and Tala shouted, "Come back here!"

Then, a woman came out holding a rapier. She said, "You must be the Blitzkrieg Boys. I'm Genoa Katasawa. This is my friend, Riquelle. Why don't you say hi?" Riquelle started moving and she said, "Genoa, I'm sad." Genoa smiled and she said, "Yes. She's sad, because you came here to die." She emitted these weird strings and she controlled them to waltz towards the boys.

Tala backed up and he said, "That's it! Wolborg is going to---!" Bryan emitted wind from his body and the dolls were blasted apart. Genoa said, "That's impossible! How could this be!?" Bryan said, "You're a bit too old to be playing with dolls. And I say this even though I'm a guy!" Genoa smirked and she said, "That's weird. I thought you were a woman." Bryan's anger began to boil and he yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Spencer grabbed him and he said, "Hold it, falcon. We can't kill her! We already become merciless killers in the past." Then, she said, "What's the problem? You have an issue, Sasquatch?" Spencer heard the comment and Tala held them both back before they can rip her to shreds. Ian said, "Why don't you let him go? It's quite handy when he gets pissed."

Bryan faced Genoa and he drew out a scabbard from the sidelines. She said, "Get ready." Bryan stood in a defensive stance and let her come. She struck with her rapier and she flailed it all around the place. Bryan stepped back and he said, "That's it? That's one lame move."

She said, "Oh? But take a look at yourself." Bryan saw nylon wires on his arms that protruded from her fingers. She said, "You're in a trap now." Bryan tried to move but he couldn't. Ian shouted, "Bryan! Use your wind ability!" Then, she said, "Oh, so sorry. Can't do that."

She pulled a string and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys fell down into a pit. Tala shouted, "Bryan, don't you dare lose! You're stronger than that!" Spencer said, "Yeah! We got a tall order to save someone!" They all fell in and the trapdoors were shut.

Bryan was angered by this and he said, "You anger me once, shame on you! Anger me twice, shame on me!" Bryan created a gust so strong and he slashed through the nylon string. He shouted, "You'll pay, you worthless mannequin!" His fist went through Genoa who by guess was only a mannequin. He said, "Hmph. I knew that, and this little girl was controlling the robot or are you another mannequin?"

Riquelle took a step back and she said, "Don't kill me!" Bryan said, "Cool it, will you? I'm not that heartless." She said, "I may be Alessio's sister but I'm nothing like him." He said, "Then, do you know where my friends are?" Riquelle said, "I'm afraid not. But there is a place where you can see them."

She led him to the camera room and there, he saw Tala facing another person trained to be exactly like him. Tala dodged it and the other one tried biting him. He said, "The name's Phelan! I'm one of the bodyguards here. Ready to die, wolfy?"

Tala snickered and he said sadly, "Apparently not. Not today that is!" They lashed out at each other and they began ripping each other to shreds. Unknown to Tala, Phelan had claws and Tala had none unless he used Wolborg.

Phelan said, "It's over! After I'm done with you, I'll go after that pretty Russian girl." Tala said, "Did he just say, Russian?" Ian said, "Isn't Skye Russian?" Tala said, "Only half but… Maria!" Phelan said, "Say goodbye to your girlfriend!"

Tala was infuriated and he went lashing out at him even more. Then, a wall fell between Spencer, Ian and Tala and split them apart. Spencer saw where they were and said, "This isn't looking good."

-That's chapter 17! I'm sorry for the late update! Please don't forget to send me a review!


	19. Behind the Mask

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 18- Behind the Mask

As the walls closed in, Spencer and Ian were on the other side. Ian asked, "Okay, sasquatch, any ideas?" Spencer said, "Say that again or I'm rearranging your face! And no, I have no idea!" Ian said, "Okay, looks like we're trapped between a heavy wall and Tala. I'd say you can break it combined with Seaborg's special effect."

Spencer said, "I wish I could say the same but not on something this thick. Even if I did the 'deadly howitzer haymaker' move, that wouldn't work to break something like this." Ian paced around and he said, "What if we used both our beyblades to get out of here?" Spencer said, "You think they can smash something this big?"

Ian said, "Then, again. Maybe it won't work." Then, Spencer spotted a door and he said, "Why don't we go this way? It's our only way out." Ian said, "I think we should go with breaking the wall." Then, suddenly, the walls fired flaming arrows and began closing on them.

Ian said, "On the second thought, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Spencer and Ian were forced to retreat to the doors and they entered a dark room. Ian wondered, "What is this place? It's so dark and clammy. What a sense of taste even I say Boris has a better sense of taste."

Then, the ground began rumbling and the roof shook as the debris fell on them. Spencer smashed a few rocks and then, out came this very tall man with a belt wrapped around his face.

Meanwhile, Bryan was watching from the control room and he asked, "Who's this guy?" Riquelle said, "Aaaaack! That's Jougan! He's a psychotic mass killer! Alessio thought he would make a good security guard." Bryan thought, "This isn't good. We have to find a way how to finish these guys off faster."

He called Kai by cellphone, who was staying in the hospital with Ray.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray lay on the hospital bed still in critical condition. The only thing that improved was his ability to hear and see. Kai lay against the wall and Skye sat next to him. Fen was near Ray and Ray was staring blankly at the roof as if he was a living vegetable.

Max looked at Germaine who was terrified with what was happening. Max slung his arm around her and he said, "Germaine?" Germaine looked at him and he said, "I know you're scared. So am I, but it won't help Ray. In fact, it will make his condition worse." Germaine asked, "What do you mean?" Max replied, "When Ray is worried about us, sometimes he forgets about himself."

Germaine said softly, "I guess…" Yuuko was sitting alongside Kenny and Kai's phone rang. Kai picked up and he said, "This better be good, turkey boy." Bryan demanded, "We need info about Alessio's lackeys! Now! Spencer is about to get his ass kicked and Tala's about to get his hiney hung on the wall!"

Kai said, "He's getting his ass kicked huh? I'll see what I can do." Kai grabbed Kenny's laptop and he linked it to his phone and grabbed information about them. Kai saw five people with different stats and he said, "Good golly, these guys aren't even a challenge for you guys and you say you're getting your butt kicked."

Bryan yelled through the phone, "I'M SERIOUS! NOW DO AS I SAY, BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OF YOUR SHOULDERS AND REARANGE YOUR FACE!" Kai sniggered through the phone and he said, "Lemme see. There's a guy named Phelan. His hands and his entire body are armed with titanium. Tala's best chance is to freeze him."

Bryan said, "That's a bit of a help, ninja boy. Thanks. What about the crazy psychopath Spencer's up against?" Kai said, "Hold on, you're saying that Alessio has is own psychopath to take care of him? Now, that's a nice pair." Bryan said, "Kai!" Kai said, "Yeah already. This guy is an experiment. The chemicals in his brain are racked to the bone. You have to at least knock him out."

"The wolf guy Tala's going against?"

Kai explained, "One of his other experiments that went horribly wrong. Alessio hontoni kichigai no." (He just said Alessio is incredibly insane) Bryan said, "Hai, soo desu." (Yeah, so it is.) Tala was still fighting Phelan and he said, "This is insanity! How can he just keep going without getting tired!?" Phelan said, "Anata wa shimasu hontoni kanagaemasu anata wa uchimakashimasu watashi o?" (Do you really think you can defeat me?) (Sorry for wrong Japanese, I'm trying to learn. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Tala said, "No need to speak in a foreign language. I can understand you, even if you do speak French or any other language you know." Phelan smirked and he said, "Very well. Let's try this…" Phelan ran towards the wall and ricocheted right off it and slammed into Tala, sending him right through the wall.

Kai said, "Maybe I should go there." Bryan said, "If you can manage, sure." Kai put down the phone and he said, "Tyson, let me ask you a question." Tyson looked at him and asked, "Huh?" Kai said, "Take care of Skye while I'm gone. Don't make her do anything crazy, alright? If you do, I scratch out your eyes and hang your hiney on the wall." Tyson gulped and he said, "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Tyson said, "Then, you know the answer." Kai smirked and he said, "Thanks." He walked to Skye and he said, "I'll be right back. I've got a job to finish." She looked at him and she mouthed.

"_Will you be okay alone?"_

Kai gave her a reassuring smile that he rarely does and he said, "I will be." Kai gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and he went off to help Tala.

Meanwhile, Ian and Spencer were facing Jougan. Ian said, "This guy is a maniac! I mean, why would Alessio hire a psychopath to do the work for him!? The psychopath would've killed him before he would kill us!" Spencer said, "He must've paid this guy to kill us or he must be grateful for letting him out of the Amsterdam Asylum."

Jougan pulled out one big column and swung it towards both Spencer and Ian. They both leaped out of the way and Ian said, "This is bad. Wyborg, take him down!" His bit beast released itself from its beyblade and slammed against Jougan. But to Jougan, he grabbed Wyborg and flung him aside as if Wyborg was only a sardine.

Spencer said, "A snake isn't going to work on this guy, Ian!" Ian said, "So, what do you propose!?" Spencer grabbed Ian and said, "This!" He launched Ian like a cannonball and Ian curled up like a ball and he slammed himself against Jougan and Spencer managed to pummel him through the ground.

Ian said, "I thought you were going to tell me the plan. But no! You had to hurl me like a cannonball and now I have a major migraine!" Spencer snapped, "Quit whining. I didn't expect this to happen! I thought there was only going to be a tournament. Not crazy psychopathic issue involving two of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Jougan lay flat on the floor and Spencer looked at him and said, "I hope he doesn't get up again. It's already bad enough that we had to deal with him and more stupid assholes living in this house." Ian said, "Shouldn't we go look for Tala?" Spencer said, "Yeah. Good idea. I think Tala froze him this time."

They went towards the wall and they saw Tala on the floor all scratched up. Spencer said, "Hey, what happen??? Didn't you freeze him?" Tala got up and muttered, "Yeah. But he broke out, that sick bastard." They saw Phelan in a wolf form. He looked like Anubis from Black Cat Chronos number six but he was a lot bigger.

Phelan said, "This is the end for you, Tala Ianov." Tala and the other two other Blitzkrieg Boys were cornered. They didn't have much energy left. Then, Phelan heard a voice behind him that said:

"Wrong guy, wolfy."

Phelan turned around and there, he saw Kai with a metal shooter on his right arm and no, he didn't have a beyblade in there. Kai said, "I have a special present for you." He swung his arm in a smooth motion and needles flew in a line and stabbed him in the back. Phelan said, "Those won't kill me, you moron." Kai explained, "Let me explain in a language you may understand. Watashi no senbon ippai shimasu doku. Anata wa shinimasu de san fun." (My needles are filled with poison. You will die in three minutes.)

Phelan was shocked with what he said and he yelled, "That's a bluff!" Kai smirked and he said, "Nope. I'm very damn serious about this poison." The poison quickly infiltrated the entire system of Phelan and soon, he couldn't move a single bone in his body. He groaned, "What is this?" Kai said, "I guess this is why Bryan nicknamed me 'ninja boy' huh?"

Tala said, "Yeah. You're our poison specialist, weapon specialist and lay out specialist. You can basically kill someone if you're not controlled." Kai said, "Which is why be glad that I have a very long line of patience… but…!" They looked at him and he said, "Alessio is the one and only moron I can't stand!"

Tala nodded and said, "I agree! By the way, where is Bryan?" Kai said, "Come to think of it, he called me up in a place where he could see all of you." Ian said, "Maybe Bryan's in the camera room. Who knows?" Spencer said, "I forgot why I'm here. Someone tell me again?" Tala gave him the menacing death-glare and Spencer understood.

Spencer said, "Looks like we're going to head for the office." Then, a voice sounded out, "Oh? You're done already? You're little tactics won't hurt me you know." Tala snarled, "Alessio!" Alessio sniggered and he said, "Yes. Why don't you guys get separated again?" Two trap doors opened up and Tala and Kai and Spencer and Ian fell through the two trap doors.

Bryan saw this and he said, "This is crazy! Come on, we're helping them!" Then, when he turned around, he saw Riquelle being held by someone else and was armed with a gun. He said, "No where to run now, wind boy." Bryan was cornered in the camera room with no weapons at all. Bryan thought, "If I'm going to get to Alessio, I might as well find a way for me to get through…"

Bryan raised his hands in the air and the figure approached slowly and he grabbed Bryan's hands and tied them behind him. Bryan thought, "Now…!" He kicked him backwards and he sent the man flying and Riquelle was on the ground, shivering with terror. Bryan said, "We're out of here, Riquelle! And I mean **NOW**!"

He grabbed Riquelle by her dress and he ran out of the room before the man could get up and try to grab them again.

Meanwhile, Tala and Kai were in another room. It looked like a ball room with shiny chandeliers and all, but what seemed wrong was the fact that there was no one there but the piano is playing. Tala said, "What is this? Some kind of haunted mansion or something?"

Kai said, "Most likely to be possible, Tala. But, there's something odd…" Tala asked, "What is it?" Kai replied, "If this were a haunted mansion, why does everything seem brand new?" Tala and Kai scanned their surroundings again and then, Tala said, "You have a point."

"Because it isn't, child."

An elderly woman stepped out and she said, "It's a very nice song, isn't it? I call it the Moonlight Sonata." Tala said, "Yeah, sure it is. So, Kai, let's get…huh?" Kai's eyes became lifeless and Tala said, "What is this?"

The old woman said, "You should learn how to look behind the mask, little boy." Her wrinkly smile became an evil and maniacal smile and the façade slowly began to fade. As Tala watched everything fade, he heard a voice that said:

"Welcome to hell, Tala. Kai."

-That's enough for Chapter 18! Sorry for the late update. I've been doing my Naruto stories! I hope you R&R it too!"


	20. Tiger's Cry

(I don't own Beyblade!)

Chapter 19- The Tiger's Cry

In the ballroom of hell, Tala and Kai were entrapped by a sweet melody. The piano played on and the woman smiled and said, "Too bad. No one ever got to live to see the last of my music." Tala couldn't move and Kai was hypnotized and his body was under her complete control.

The woman said, "My name is Glenda Bach. I'm the great great great great granddaughter of Sebastian Bach himself." Tala thought, "Damn! How am I supposed to get out of this mess!? Spencer, Ian and Bryan must be somewhere else. I wonder if they can find us."

Meanwhile, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were running through the hallway and Alessio watched them. He smirked and said evilly, "You're about to meet the devil's garden." As they ran towards a door and opened it, the room looked exactly like a greenhouse. Bryan said, "Geez. What else would be here? A poison ivy?"

Ian wailed, "How about a mutagenic vine!?" A vine wound itself around Ian and a willow tree extended its roots and sucked Bryan in. Spencer was stuck alone to defend himself against the demonic plants and he said, "This is another reason why I hate vegetables!" He used his pocket knife to slice through them but they just became more.

Alessio smiled with delight and he said, "It's nice watching rats trying to defend themselves." He watched the two screens and he saw Riquelle running around alongside Bryan and the others. He said, "My, my, my. My sister too has betrayed me? She shall meet her doom whilst they shall endure a painful suffering."

Back at the ballroom, Tala struggled to move but he couldn't move an inch. Glenda said, "Oh. I also have a friend for you to play with." The door opened and a pair of blue eyes showed up. He said, "You're just sick as Alessio! Employing children to do your dirty work! He's not God and you aren't either!"

Glenda swung her blonde wavy hair behind her and she said, "You have no right to insult Master Alessio! Have you seen what he has gone through!?" Tala sniggered and he mocked, "Oh let me guess. He was born in a mental hospital and he studied in an asylum!"

Her tone of music slowly changed and the chandelier light slowly changed into blood red. Tala muttered, "Holy crackers! She puts a new meaning to horror music." She snarled, "You will not insult my master! He gave us hope and you have no right to take it away!" She struck a chord and knives flew from the wall charging straight for Tala.

Tala thought, "This is it! Game over!"

CLANK.

Tala looked up and he saw Kai, moving around and holding one of his most deadly weapons in his hand. Tala said, "Shit at hell, I thought I would never see that again!" Kai said, "Spare me the cursing. I just wanted to bring this one out so I can smash that ugly sounding piano of that satanic witch."

Tala said, "Don't you mean bitch?" Kai sighed and he thought, "Tala learns nothing from the law of ethics." Glenda taunted, "You can't do anything any more. You're dead after this next staff line!" Kai said, "Alessio hasn't told you how deadly I can be?" Kai swung the chain scythe and blocked all the knives.

She thought, "Impossible! How did he break out of my spell?" Kai said, "I understand now. You guys aren't taught how to do this. Your bit beast does it for you! The changing of lights, the illusion, everything! It all fits! Your bit beast is a bit beast that cannot be perceived by the eyes but by the ears."

He listened to the beats and he timed everything. There was a flaw in her strategy and he knew it. He swung his chain scythe and the knives just vanished like fog and it struck her piano and broke most of the dominant chords. She snarled, "You will pay! Attack!" The blue eyes actually belonged to an adopted brother of Alessio. The boy was a chimera. He had an alligator tail, lion-like structure and his jaw looked like it had enough power to crush a turtle's shell like a jaguar. (I went to a zoo the other day. They can crush titanium and it has to be fortified for it not to break.)

The monster of a brother lunged at them and Tala had enough time to shake himself out of the spell. Tala leaped over the chimera and he said, "This is just sick! This guy is worse than Boris, a horror movie reject and Sir Vampire from Vampire Night put together!" Kai swung his chain scythe again and he said, "You think I don't know that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Ray finally opened his eyes after his recent internal attacks. The nekojin got up and he began walking around and he said groggily, "What's going on?" Fen smiled with delight after so long and she wrapped her arms around him and tears forming at the brim of her eyes. Ray said, "Whoa, how long have I been dead?"

Tyson said with a sheepish grin, "Enough to make us worry and get ready to bury you!" Ray scratched his head and he said, "That bad, huh? I didn't know there were these weird things running through my body. I heard Kai talking. We better get to the Margus mansion." They got out of bed and then Fen said, "But, you're not ready!"

Ray said, "I'll be fine." When he took another step, his condition just contradicted his statement. Ray clutched his rib and fell to the floor. He couldn't move a single muscle. Max got down and he said, "You alright?" Germaine said, "I think you should stay here, Ray. You're too injured to even move." Ray coughed and said between breaths, "But…does…Kai…know…what…he's…doing?"

Tyson said, "He's got more than five reasons why he should beat up Alessio." Ray said, "Try me." Tyson said, "Alessio nearly assaulted Skye in public, mind you. He attacked Kai, he attacked you, he hurt Fen, he nearly neatly destroyed your relationship with her and Kai hates people who hurt his friends. So, that's basically it…" Ray sighed and he said, "Well, we might as well catch up with Kai."

Ray struggled to move and he said, "We're heading towards the Margus estate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer blocked all the vines and he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "This is sick and wrong!" Every vine that came at him just multiplied like the Hydra in Greek Mythology. Then, Ian was being swung around due to his small size. He was wailing, "Yaaaah! Spencer! Try looking for a source of light!" Spencer demanded, "Why?"

Ian said, "I think I've seen a replica of this in a book. I was reading one of J.K. Rowling's books, Harry Potter was it? Yeah! One of the characters described this place as the 'devil's snare'! Don't you see? Most of his minions are made after characters from books and stories!" Spencer said, "So, you're telling me that he based this one on Harry Potter's Devil Snare thing?" Ian nodded and he yelled, "Find some light!"

Spencer looked around and he did notice it was incredibly dark. He jumped up towards the windows and he said, "Say hello to sunshine, Satan." He opened the windows and soon, the vines and other mutagenic plants began withering away. Ian was let free and he said, "Nice one!" Spencer got down and he said, "Thanks. Where's Bryan?"

They looked at the tree that sucked him in and that thing wasn't a plant but a human plant. The tree said evilly, "Hello." Ian wailed, "YAAAAAAAH! THE TREE TALKS! THE TREE IS TALKING! SOMEONE SPRAY BUG SPRAY I MEAN PLANT PESITICIDE!" The tree said, "You can call me Mokurai, the Devil's tree." Spencer said, "And I believe you're just another idiot among Alessio's lackeys."

Mokurai sneered, "You think so? I also have something for you…" Riquelle hid behind Spencer and Ian demanded, "What's this? Some kind of movie set?" Mokurai played the music and the sounds were those of screaming women. Spencer yelled, "Aaaaagh! Damn that noise!" Ian held his ears and he whined, "No! This can't be…!"

Mokurai smiled and said, "Welcome to my concert, Spencer, Ian and Riquelle. This is the Mokurai, the Killer doctor concert!" Ian snapped, "Where's Bryan!?" Mokurai said, "He's inside me. He's my source of energy." The stereos were blasting off and Spencer, Ian and Riquelle were powerless. There was no way to break the sound.

Not only did the sound contain itself in the greenhouse, Kai and Tala were also affected. Tala yelled, "What's that horrible noise!?" Kai said, "I know it's coming from somewhere but where???" Glenda smiled sweetly and she knew this was the end for both of them. Tala got his launcher and aimed it at the roof and he said, "I gotta at least try…" He pulled the rip cord and Wolborg sailed through the air.

Wolborg's frost-like air froze the sound sources and deafened the sound. Glenda yelled, "Impossible! You couldn't have found that!" Tala yelled, "I found it and I believe Kai knows where your beyblade is…!" Kai commanded, "Fly, Dranzer!" A red phoenix burst from the beyblade and the flames took on the phoenix form.

Glenda said, "I won't let you!" Knives flew again and Dranzer melted them like a welding machine. Glenda drew back terrified of Dranzer and Dranzer hit the piano and the beyblade revealed itself. Tala said, "You're open! Wolborg!" His beyblade slammed against the beyblade and Glenda commanded, "Not today! Cancion, attack!" The beyblade revealed a rainbow colored peacock and began blinding Kai and Tala with bright colors.

Then, for a moment, they heard a loud cry.

Not of a phoenix or a wolf but of a tiger.

Only one tiger could do that.

A voice said, "So, this is where you guys were." Tala and Kai looked up and saw Ray, Fen, Skye and Maria. Tala said, "You're awake, kitty." Ray said, "I just needed a nice nap, wolfy." Ray jumped down and he commanded, "Drigger, Golden Tiger Claw!" Drigger began glowing yellow and it shattered Glenda's blade and the whole illusion finally vanished.

The ballroom more or less was an uncleaned one. It was filled with spider webs and dust. Fen said, "I never saw this part of the place." They continued looking until Skye found a picture. She picked it up and tugged on Kai's shirt. Kai looked at her and he asked, "What is it?" She showed him the picture and she said, "Kono Alessio janai ka desu?" (Isn't this Alessio?)

Kai looked at the picture and he said, "Yeah. It is…" He looked at the back and it said there:

In memory of the death of Alessio Ricardo Margus,

this photo was taken in 1880 where he died of a heart attack.

His wife, Alexandra Wong was never to be heard of ever again.

Tala said, "Let me see that." He held it and he said, "Alexandra Wong…Fen, isn't she by any chance related to you?" Fen said, "Yeah. She was my great great grandmother." Maria asked, "When did she die?" Fen said, "Years ago when she was 124. Why?" Kai looked closer and he said, "You look like her." Fen cocked her head and said, "Really?" Tala said, "That must be the source of the problem. Alessio thinks that you're Alexandra Wong. He thinks that you're your great great grandmother."

Kai said, "But hold on… if he died in 1880, he shouldn't have been able to create a solid form." Tala said, "My point exactly unless he's using a machine or a bit beast to maintain itself as his medium." Ray said, "I have a feeling that the bit beast he used, Tri-Edge is probably his medium because I felt three energies. Normally, a bit beast has only two: negative and positive but it's like he split his soul into two in order to stay alive."

Tala said, "Too stay alive to look for his long lost love. It says here that she was never heard from ever again." Kai said, "Like what Fen said, she must've died and he must have resurrected himself in the wrong time." Skye said silently, "Not only that, he must've found a way to bind himself in time. I noticed when Kai stabbed him with the three knives, they just fell out and his wound healed instantly. No loss of blood."

Maria said, "So, what now? We have to find more clues if we want to confront him." Fen noticed a door and she said, "What about over there?" They opened the door and found his study room. It too, was dusty and dirty. Tala said, "Alright, start searching." As they looked around, Fen saw a bottle and it was written on the label: Blood of Suzaku.

Fen picked it up and she said, "Guys, I think I found something." They looked at it and Kai said, "Suzaku's blood? How did he get it?"

(Kai is 'this' and Dranzer is _'this'_)

"_I encountered him once in the late 18__th__ century, master."_

"How did he get your blood?"

"_We crossed swords and I lost humiliatingly to him…"_

"I never knew you lost before I became your owner."

"_He drove his sword into my chest and drew out blood. The moment he licked it, he desired for more."_

"Why did he cross swords with you in the first place?"

"_He wanted to live forever with his wife. He said a plague had infected the town and he needed my blood to save people."_

"You gave it to him right?"

"_Yes. But soon, he got greedier for it. So I had to stop him before death becomes afraid to take him."_

Kai understood a bit of the story. Then, Skye said, "I found something." They looked at the drawer and there they saw the chronicler: Alessio's diary.

-That's chapter 19! I decided to make a supernatural twist, hope you like it and please REVIEW!


	21. The Only Way

(I don't own Beyblade!)

Chapter 20- The Only Way

In Fen's hands lay a crimson leather covered diary and in gold letters it had a name:

ALESSIO RICARDIO MARGUS

Fen thought, "I wonder what's in here…" Tala looked at it and he said, "You know, I think this might be the key to everything. Why he's here and how he got here. I'm sure Suzaku's blood would've worn out its effects by now." Kai said, "Which is why he kept a bottle of her blood. I'm sure that he had to live on it forever just to stay alive."

Skye said, "Open it. See what happens." Fen unlocked the lock and she opened it and the pages looked like it was eaten away by a book worm. Ray said, "Whoa. That's one badly preserved diary." Fen said, "You can say that again." She looked at the language and she said, "I can't read it. It's so vague and faded."

Skye got the diary and looked at it closely and she said, "It's in Spanish." They peeked over Skye's shoulder and Kai said, "It says: How long must I live during this era of torment? It's been awhile since I last heard from my beloved. Her sweet voice has been carried away by the wind yet deep in my heart I know she's still here."

Tala said, "He's very possessive about his wife. Maybe she wasn't heard from because she went with another man." Fen said, "My great great grandmother isn't like that!" Tala said, "Sorry. Didn't know. Never lived with her." Kai said, "Then, it's advisable to keep your mouth shut before you speak your mind."

Tala shrugged off the mood and he said, "What else is written there?" Skye said, "I've searched for her so long however, all my efforts seem in vain. What a cruel mistress, fate is! I wish to lay my eyes upon her once more. People have spoken about the legendary Suzaku; perhaps…if I take its blood, I can search for her as long as I want!"

Ray said, "According to this entry, he only wanted to see her again. I see nothing malicious in that." Fen turned to the next page and she said, "Wow, this one's long." The black haired nekojin asked, "Can you read it?" Fen took up the book and decided to read it:

_January 16, 1806_

_Tuesday (I'm just making days up. Please bear with me.)_

_9:30 pm_

_My most acknowledged confidante,_

_The moon has dawned upon me just like the poor truth. I have not heard from my beloved Alexandra ever since I have returned from my journey. The path may have been tormenting, yet it became fruitful in the end. The last thing I need is the soul and presence of my dear Alexandra. After discovering a new way to actually improve lives, I feel that something is missing. I will improve our lives first but not before I find her. I ask for your help, Dear God that I may find her safe and well. I believe that one day that this world would be a better place. I assure you… that I will find her and… (The rest is vague and faded)_

_-Alessio Margus_

Tala sighed and he said, "This sucks…" Then, they heard a loud crash. Fen looked around quickly and she asked, "Where did that come from?" The wolf said, "Got no idea. The best thing we look for right now is a way out." They agreed to it and they quickly left the room.

But, the image seemed to be different. Sure, the ballroom was there but, there was a spiraling stair case. It wasn't there awhile ago and it seemed a bit weird since it didn't have any support to hold it unlike normal stair cases. Ray said, "Now, this was unexpected." Maria said, "What kind of moron would put a stair case without any supports?"

Tala whispered to Kai in Russian, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Kai's red eyes focused on the stair case and he said emotionlessly, "I think we have something else to investigate about." Fen said, "This might lead us to a few clues." Tala said, "I think the first thing we should do is find Bryan and the others."

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and some others were walking through the halls. Tyson said, "So, Tala put it into your head to go here?" Bryan said coldly, "Yeah. Actually, we wanted to help. After hearing Ray's condition, we decided to get…moved…a bit."

Namine said, "Geez, you sound like you were forced to do it." Ian said, "We weren't. We just got issues. That's all." Germaine said, "When I look at you, I think your nose just grew, Pinocchio." The little Russian snapped, "Watch it!" Max said, "Hey, don't yell! Wait…did we just hear something…stomping?"

They looked back and the stomping slowly got louder and soon the whole hall began shaking. The breakables, the frames and the lights began flickering. Bryan murmured, "Run." They ran through the hall and without looking back. The blonde Russian snapped, "What kind of an idiot keeps a troll or an ogre in his house?"

Ian retorted, "Someone who's brain got replaced by a shortened out circuit board!" Tyson yelled, "You guys have any idea where we're going!?" Spencer said coldly, "How about you? Do you? Or are you running for your godforsaken life because we're about to be eaten by trolls?" Bryan said, "Who knows? It might only be after Tyson since he eats a lot more than us."

The navy bluenette yelled, "Hey! That's mean!" Ian said, "Who cares? Just keep running!" When they made a right turn, they fell down a trap door leading them somewhere else, but at least away from the troll.

--------------------------------------------------

When Tala and the others climbed up the stair case, they saw nothing but bleak darkness. Skye stepped on the floor and she said, "Creaky. This doesn't sound good." While they were feeling out their surroundings, Tala found a lever which he pulled and orbs just began glowing. Fen said, "Whoa…this place looks more modern than it looks."

They were digging through the things and Tala said, "Look what I found." The red head held an album and it was written 1789-1880. Fen said, "Let's check it out." They opened it and the pictures and the photos were in sepia color. Tala said, "Yup, no doubt about it. This photo was taken at least in the late 17th century." As they looked through it, there was a picture of a wedding.

Fen said, "That's my great great grandmother and this must be Alessio!" They looked at the picture and they saw the similarity of Fen and Alexandra, despite the sepia color. Tala said, "You know… putting a ghost back into his grave ain't going to be easy." Fen said, "What do you mean 'put back' into his grave? We can't even get close enough to him."

Kai eyed it closely and Ray said, "Maybe I should be the one. He's after me because I'm closest to Fen. Who knows? We might even get the antidote for those living micro-organisms living inside of me." Tala said, "We could try exorcising the guy." Maria said, "Cross that out. He's not a demon."

"Or do what Buddhists do."

"He's not Buddhist, Tala."

"Then maybe we can use that board thing with the coin…"

"Then again, he will just say: I have no idea with what the heck you're doing."

Tala said, "We need a medium of some sort. We can't trap spirits into thermoses and jars." Kai said, "Didn't anyone even bother to try to investigate how to send him to Limbo peacefully?" Skye said, "But the only way to do that is to find out what's bothering him. We can't tell him that his wife was dead long ago." Ray said, "Maybe we should at least find written proof how she vanished."

While walking, Maria tripped over a long piece of cloth and got buried under. Tala said, "What's with you?" He pulled off the dusty curtains and there he saw a dress and it was still perfectly preserved. They looked at the dress and then looked at Fen. The greenette whined, "What? Oh no! Don't you dare make me wear that dress! It's going to be itchy!!!!" Maria retorted, "But that's the only way to send him back."

Tala added, "Yeah, and if you don't do that, he'll kill Ray with the micro-weapons he's got in kitty's bloodstream!" Ray raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Kitty?" Tala said, "My nickname for you. So, what is it Fen? It's your choice." Then, while looking, they saw that there was another notebook that was entitled "ALCHEMY".

Tala said, "Suffering Spooks, this guy was an alchemist!" Kai said, "A dead and brainless alchemist, I must add." Maria opened the book and each of the pages was specifically entailed. Then, there it was. The recipe on how to create the micro-organisms chewing off Ray's life span. The redhead moaned, "This guy adds a new meaning to evil, psychopathic and insane. I can imagine his picture is there in the dictionary."

Maria said, "If it says here how to create them, there must be some antidote!" She flipped the pages rapidly and she found the recipe but there were no materials. You had to use a lot of things such as strontium, europium, nobelium and cerium. Tala groaned, "Where the hell are we supposed to find such things? Couldn't they have given us easier materials!?" Kai looked at it and he said, "Look."

He pointed at it and he said, "These are all unstable. They each have a half-life of their own. Like Strontium 90, those things can only last 29 years. Nobelium 254 can last for only 55 seconds, Europium 150 can last 37 years and Cerium 134 should be around 3 days." Tala said, "How do you know that?" Kai said, "Pays off after reading in the library and Boris used a lot of that stuff in the bombs he used to create." Tala said, "Come to think of it, most of these are artificially made. Maybe if we get the base elements, we can create it!" (No, I'm not in college.)

Fen said, "Isn't strontium found in electricity?" Ray said, "Huh? It is?" Tala said, "Oh yeah! Humphry Davy, some English chemist who discovered the elements by passing electricity through a compound! He discovered it in 1808!" Kai said, "He got it raw because Alessio was also living in that time. We just have to find the others." Skye said, "How are we going to split electricity? We don't even know how to use the compound of Humphry Davy and he's dead already!"

Tala sighed and muttered, "Bummer." Kai said, "Well, I think this antidote was not only to destroy that thing of his but to cure nuclear reactions." Skye asked, "So, how are we going to find the other three?" Maria said, "Beats me. Maybe we should ask some maniacal scientist." Kai repeated silently, "Nobelium 254, Europium 150 and Cerium 134. I know where to find Cerium though."

Skye said, "Yeah. We just have to find aluminum alloys." Maria added, "Europium 150 can be found in a monazite. Problem is that nobelium was never stabilized." Tala said, "I remember a team used the new heavy-ion linear accelerator (HILAC) to bombard a curium target (95 244Curium and 4.5 246Curium) with 12 Carbon ions to make 254No (half-life 55 seconds). Their work was confirmed by Soviet researchers in Dubna."

Maria said, "Who are you and what have you done to Tala?" Kai said, "I agree. Tala was never that smart." Tala yelled, "Hey! I am too! I just decided to study, that's all." Kai smirked and said coldly, "Never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the others were in a basement. Tyson asked, "Where the hell are we?" Spencer said, "Beats me." Bryan suddenly just touched a lever and then, candles lit up by themselves. There, they saw curtains and a bare room. Bryan said, "This is creepy. Why the hell did we just drop here?"

Spencer said, "You're asking the wrong man, Bryan." Namine wondered, "What's behind those curtains?" Kenny drew them aside and fell back revolted and terrified of what he just saw. Tyson asked, "What is it---?" His sentence was cut off when he saw what was there. They saw genetically created bodies. Spencer said, "This must be Alessio."

Yuuko said while gaping, "He attached his consciousness to different bodies." Ian said, "This is madness." Tyson said, "But how does he do it?" Bryan said, "I think his computer can answer that." They went to his computer and began looking through his data. Bryan saw everything and he said, "I don't get what the hell he just wrote."

While searching, little did they know that the troll reached them and Spencer smelled the place and he said, "Whoo. Did someone fart?" Tyson said, "Uhh…no." Yuuko looked up and whimpered, "Um…guys?" They looked up and saw the trolls looking at them and Spencer said, "Bry, you better finish that, NOW!"

Bryan said, "Why? Oh Holy S----!?" Tyson said, "Hey don't swear that way!"

Then, they were gagged and bound. The last thing Tyson saw was a big club hitting his head.

-That's chapter 20! Hope you like it! Please review!


	22. Prehistoric Times?

(I don't own Beyblade!)

Chapter 21- Prehistoric Age???

"_Drip"_

"_Drip"_

"_Drip"_

A few minutes later, the navy haired bluenette woke up with a start and he saw Alessio looking at him with a smirk. Tyson yelled, "What do you want, Alessio!?" The brunette said, "Hehehe. Nothing really. From you, that is." The dragon snapped, "What do you mean 'nothing from me'???"

Alessio explained, "This is not how I really look like. Do you really think that I would allow you to enter without permission? I only let you enter because you can give me something. Your bodies! I could live on forever!" Tyson struggled through the ropes and Spencer said with stoicism, "Pathetic. Eternal life is for people who are greedy. They want to have everything. After all, greed is a beast with unsatisfied appetite isn't it?"

Alessio smirked and said, "You're pretty cocky to say such words. In my day, people were a lot kinder than today." Bryan said slowly stirring to his senses, "What do you mean 'your time'? You're about our age, what makes you think you're older?"

"I think we can answer that question, Bryan."

Tala was at the door with the others and Max yelled, "Ray, you're here!" The raven haired nekojin replied, "Sure am. I know everything. I can understand why you're here but…that time has already past. The one you love is gone." Alessio yelled in disbelief, "What are you talking about, whelp!? She exists! I know she does!" Tala said, "You've been dead for awhile. For maybe a century and another twenty seven years! You've been attaching your consciousness to anything with a will or a mind of its own!"

Alessio smiled a rueful smile and said, "So, you've figured me out, haven't you, Ianov? But you'll never cure Ray! Those nano-organisms will chew at his life force and his body and return him to dust from whence he came!"

"Actually, we've reversed it."

Alessio saw Skye in the door way and she said, "Your diary told us how to get rid of it. Instead of destroying it completely, we used the remaining phoenix blood in the vial you had in your old study room to convert into something useful. Ray coughed it out for us." Kai opened his palm and there lay jewels sparkling with their full glory.

Alessio yelled, "Impossible! Even I couldn't create that! Alchemy isn't possible in this world anymore!" Kai said, "It is because you're here in our time stream creating a time paradox. Who knows? If you vanish, we would've still been in the tournament." Alessio's face became pale and Bryan managed to use a pocket knife and slash open Alessio's shirt.

There, they all saw that this body he was using was already decaying. The inner muscles were exposed with his veins. Alessio yelled, "You pedophile!" Bryan said, "Let me rephrase that. You sinless jackass." Ian said, "Your body's been decaying the whole time it's been here!" Alessio smirked as he fixed his shirt and said, "Yes. But I did it to find her. She…was the only one who believed in me."

Ian asked, "Who?"

"My one and only love who stands alongside that whelp of a nekojin, Alexandra Wong!"

They looked at Fen and she said, "I'm not Alexandra. I'm just Fen! Plain Fen Wong!" Alessio cried out, "That's not true! YOU ARE MY LOVE! ALEXANDRA!" He threw himself towards her and Ray pulled her out just in time before Alessio would crash into her. As Alessio hit the floor, Ray said, "She just said that she wasn't Alexandra! Stop forcing her!"

Alessio said, "You're just a suitor who wants to take her away from me! Tri-Ridge!" A bright light appeared a big triceratops slithered around Alessio and he said, "Remember him Alexandra? This was our pet." Ray looked at her and asked, "Your great great grandmother had a triceratops as a pet!?" Fen shrugged and said, "No. Not from what I remember. I--." She suddenly gasped and looked into the eyes of the triceratops; it wasn't evil more like remorse or regret.

She looked closer and she saw someone she knew. She thought, "Gran-Gran?" Tala said, "No time for halts, bad triceratops coming for us!" Alessio commanded, "Tri-Ridge! Attack!" Ray held Tala's shoulder and he said, "Let me take care of this. It's me he wants. He thinks I'm just a suitor or a womanizer. Well, I am going to prove him wrong!" Ray drew out his beyblade but Drigger wasn't there.

Ray moaned, "This is such a bad time to lose Drigger!" Fen yelled, "Ray!" The nekojin looked up and the triceratops was up in the air snapping its jaws at him. Ray dodge-rolled quickly and let out his beyblade anyway. The silver blade flew in the air and surprisingly, the blade affected the triceratops. The beady eyes were focused more on Fen as soon as its great great granddaughter began to realize who it truly was.

_It was like a rose._

_Trapped in an unforgivable body._

_Given thorns so that no one would ever love it._

_Only in a way they its thorns to spurn others and hurt others as well._

Fen yelled, "Guys, wait! Stop hitting it!" Tala asked, "Why?" Maria said, "Mind if I correct you? That thing is a triceratops! It's going to eat us alive!" Fen said, "No! Look at its eyes and tell me it will eat you!" They looked at it and Skye said, "The eyes look intimidating and its lips are licking its chops. It's official. We're on the menu."

Fen sighed and said, "You guys are insane! Take a look." Then suddenly, time stopped and the triceratops and she were the only two figures moving. Fen thought, "Why am I the only one moving!? Hey!" A voice said, "Do not fear, Fen." She looked at the triceratops that slowly began to change into a beautiful woman.

Fen asked, "Gran-Gran…why…?"

(Fen is 'This' and Gran-Gran is _'This'_)

"Gran-Gran, why are you helping Alessio? He's a mad man."

"_He was only like that because I left him that way. I wasn't supposed to."_

"Gran-Gran, how do you make him stop? He's going to kill Ray!"

"_I don't know. He tried to bring me back but he lost his life in doing so."_

"From what I remember, what he did was more like witchcraft."

"_Yes. Everything has a price. He sold his life to bring me back and I sold my form to save him."_

"And that's why you're a dinosaur, right?"

"_Aah…I guess."_

"How do we stop him!? I need to know!"

"_You have to find a way. Otherwise, his soul shall never be in peace."_

(End of conversation)

Fen stared at the lonely eyes of the bit beast and she said silently, "This has to stop." Ray commanded, "Drigger!" Finally, the white tiger revealed itself and wrestled with its opponent. Alessio commanded, "Attack! Dino Rampage!" The triceratops rammed into Ray and sent him flying out the window. This thing fed on Alessio's negative emotions and he was just feeding the bit beast more fuel.

Drigger needed more help and Ray flew out the window. Fen yelled, "Ray!" The nekojin flew out the window and the landscape changed from a mansion in the city into a mansion at the cliff. Ray was falling ready to reach the sharp rocks bellow. Ray thought, "What in the world? Is this the end…?" Then, he felt soft hands catch him. He saw green hair flow down and he heard her say, "You must be Ray."

He looked up and saw Alexandra and she said, "You must be the boy that Fen loves dearly…" Ray blushed at the sound of Fen's name and Alexandra said, "Protect Fen. She's the only one who can stop Alessio." Alexandra brought Ray back up and he faced Alessio. He yelled, "Impossible! Only a saint bit beast can defeat me!"

Ray smirked and said, "Well, it just so happens I do have one." He looked at Tyson and asked, "Can I say it?" Tyson nodded and Ray yelled, "BLADEBREAKERS GO!" Tyson yelled, "Go Dragoon!" A blue dragon flew in the air and its symbol appeared on Tyson's right hand. Kai commanded, "Come out, phoenix!" Dranzer spread its red and gold wings with full glory and the symbol of Dranzer appeared on Kai's chest, right in the smack dab middle.

Max let loose Draciel and he commanded, "Go, Draciel!" The Black Tortoise appeared and beat its chest like a gorilla and Draciel's symbol appeared on his forehead. Ray commanded, "Drigger! Release!" The white tiger appeared with its golden armor and its growl sounded like a battle cry of a thousand men. Ray's symbol appeared on his left hand and the other bit beasts that were descendants of that same line of the saint bit beasts joined them.

Alessio saw four colors: blue, red, black, white. Tri-Ridge was powerless compared to the four saint bit beasts and Kenny and Yuuko took a video of this so that they could analyze how they did it. Alessio yelled, "That's impossible! Only a white tiger's clan member can do that!" Ray said, "Well, that's the point! I am from the White Tiger's clan!"

Drigger pummeled Tri-Ridge and sent Alessio flying. Dranzer set him ablaze and Dragoon and Draciel froze him. When Ray was about to deal the final blow, the bit beast got in the way. But instead of turning into dust and howling in pain…it was released from her bound form.

An angel stood in front of them, with her shining white wings.

It was Alexandra, ready to take Alessio home.

-That's chapter 21! Hope you like it! Please review or else!


	23. Seeing Limbo, the Land of Unjudged Souls

Me: Wow, I haven't updated this story in a long time.

Ray: Couldn't agree with you more.

Fen: My grandmother changed into a triceratops. That's awfully wrong.

Me: Sorry. That was the only thing I could think of at that moment that had three horns.

Max: You realize this is anime that you can alter its looks right?

Me:… I do but I like keeping my reality in check.

Skye: So, what now?

Me: All I know is that Alexandra is going to try taking Alessio home. Notice I said the word try it might be unsuccessful.

Kai: You're the writer you decide what happens.

Me: I guess. Hey, where are Tyson and Kenny?

Tyson and Kenny: Here!

Me: Okay. Someone state the disclaimer for me. And someone look for Tala!

Yuuko: Authoress doesn't own anything except us, her OC and if you copy us, she'll send the worse virus known to man to your computer and make you spend 45,000 again for a new motherboard and CPU.

Me: Okay, now on with the story.

Chapter 22- See Limbo, the Land of the Unjudged Souls

Alexandra stood shining brightly in front of all of them. Maria's mouth gaped with amazement and Tala remarked, "She's one pretty lady…" Maria nudged him and he asked, "What?" She blushed at Tala's distorted expression and he remained clueless. Fen asked, "Gran-Gran?"

She smiled softly, "Yes…it's been awhile. Yet I think its time I bring him home. He's been distorting your world for too long." Tyson said with relief, "Good! That way we can return to the tournament and forget all this alchemy and stuff." Skye said, "Our time stream is completely messed up. How are we going to fix it?"

Alexandra said, "The best way to do is to start where he only began to appear." Tala said, "That's when Ray and Fen won their first match." Bryan looked at Tala, "Am I missing something here?" The red head said, "A whole load of stuff enough to make a suspense magic novel." Spencer thought aloud, "So the only way to fix this is to send him back…"

Yuuko said, "But he's bound himself to everything that has a will or a mind. I bet that boy is not even his body." Alexandra replied ruefully, "Yes. But he is Fen's cousin." They looked at her and then, the boy again. Germaine slowly began laughing, "You were about to marry your cousin!? Has this world gone mad?!" Fen snapped, "Shut your bloody mouth or I wipe that laugh off with my fist!"

Alessio snarled, "You're not bringing me back!" Alexandra said, "If you stay any further, then, you will destroy Fen's life and if you continue to exist here…" Ray asked, "What's going to happen?"

"Fen will slowly disappear into the past to take Alessio's place."

They looked at Fen and her hand started to fade. There was something wrong especially since that she was born in this time and Alessio was the anomaly in this entire time. Ian said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Drag Alessio back to where he came from!" Alexandra nodded and she enveloped all of them in a great white light. But Alessio was stubborn. He drew a circle on the floor and it started glowing black.

Fen yelled, "Gran-Gran, get out!" Fen shoved her great great grandmother out of the way and got caught in the mirror circle. Black vines wrapped around her arms and legs and she began sinking through the floor. Germaine yelled, "Fen!" Ray ran to grab her but the vines wrapped around his ankles and dragged him down.

Tyson yelled, "You're not dragging my friend down!" The dragon lunged and crashed on the floor and the circle disappeared. Alessio smirked, "I've already sold my soul to the underworld. I've dragged my love with me and that pathetic nekojin. I bid you adieu." He sank through the floor and Bryan tried to catch him but he too, landed n his face.

Skye said, "Where'd they go?" Then, the image of the mansion slowly began to crumble. The rocks began chipping off like dried paint off a very old painting. Alexandra called out, "Stay near me!" They moved towards her and she saved them from a certain death. For what stood there was no land, nor cliff but the vast ocean that's darkness reflected the beauty of the moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Fen and Ray were falling into a deep hole. The nekojin could see nothing but darkness and could hear cries of pain and terror. Ray called out, "Fen!" The greenette was falling alongside him screaming, "Where are we going!?" Ray yelled, "I don't know!" His voice was carried away by the wind and they fell down even further through the hole.

After awhile, the scenery began to change. Fen looked around and cried out, "What now!?" Ray looked around and saw no wall to hang onto or anything to hook his sash onto. Then, he got an idea. Ray took off his sash, "Get the sash!" he yelled. Fen got one end and tied it to her wrist, Ray on the other hand, tried to grab onto a niche in the area to hang onto. Finally, he got one. He and Fen were hanging probably five thousand feet high.

Fen slowly began to cry out of fear. Ray said, "Don't be scared. We'll get out of this, I'm sure." Fen said in between sobs, "You're quite the optimist." The raven haired nekojin looked around seeing if there was a way out. But then, at his end, he saw a huge fireball heading straight down. His eyes widened with terror, he knew if he didn't let go, they would be fried. But Fen was scared of heights and this was very bad therapy for it. But, will he take the risk?

Finally, Ray decided, "Fen, I have to let go!" Fen whined, "Why!? I don't want to die! We're probably five thousand feet up high!" Ray said, "Do you trust me?" Fen nodded and Ray let go of the cliff. They plummeted straight down and the fireball chased them all the way down.

The fireball increased in speed and it was catching up with Ray and Fen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the real world, Tyson and the others were back on land. Ian groaned, "My whole life was flashing before my eyes! I thought I was going to drown!" Tala said jauntily, "But you know how to swim don't you?" Ian said, "Not well enough! When I know I can't feel the land, I begin to panic!" Kai said, "You're pathetic. I mean, you know how to swim, you're just slightly hydrophobic." Tyson asked, "So do you know where Ray and Fen were taken?"

Alexandra sighed in regret. She knew she was going to regret telling them this but she told them anyway. She sighed sadly, "They've just seen hell…" There was lightning right on cue as the scary word was sounded off. Kenny gulped, "In hell?" Alexandra nodded mournfully and Bryan said, "Whether we like it or not, we have to save Ray. What kind of guy would leave someone like him down there?"

"A cat hater?"

"Got a point."

Alexandra sighed and said, "There is only one way to get down to hell…" Tyson asked, "What?" Alexandra said, "As a herald, it's my job to escort souls to their next place. And there is one way to get down to hell…" Tala said, "You said this twice what is it?"

"It's Limbo…"

They looked at each other and Spencer clarified, "Limbo? The place where unjudged souls are taken?" Alexandra nodded, "Yes. Alessio was supposed to be in Limbo but I don't know how he got himself here." Kenny said, "But he had a computer and everything, how could he easily created that? I mean, everything seemed so real." Alexandra explained, "When you're a ghost and you come here, anything you want will be created for you." Tyson said, "Aww, but we have to be dead."

Kai smirked, "That can be arranged" he said cracking his knuckles at the same time. Tyson pouted like a small child, "Forget it!" Germaine said, trying to be the peacemaker, "Look guys, no time to fight. Fen and Ray could have reached the fiery depths of hell by now!" Alexandra said, "She's right. Follow me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After falling into a deep endless abyss, Ray and Fen looked around and Fen asked, "Where are we?" Then a big voice thundered:

"**WELCOME TO HELL!"**

-That's chapter 22! Sorry if short! You know the routine! Review!


	24. Trials from Beyond

Me: So, we're going extremely supernatural here.

Ray: Yeah, why did Fen and I have to end up in hell?

Me: I wanted to give a twist. Some people say that this plot is overused.

Kai: Hell yeah, so you decided to bring us to hell?

Me: Yeah!

Tyson: The authoress is crazy!

Me: Like I said, it's a twist. Oh and I don't own beyblade, so now with the story!

Chapter 23- Trials From Beyond

Tyson and the others were in Limbo with Alexandra who was floating around making sure the souls were going to the correct places. Max looked around and said, "It's all so gray and gloomy…" Kai said, "If you think this is gloomy, wait til you've seen Balkov Abbey, twelve years ago." The black haired nekojin started moving around and asked, "Do we have to be dead to go to hell?" Alexandra said, "There's a one way express here. But, for living people, it's going to be a stomach churning ride."

Kenny gulped and Yuuko said hesitantly, "On the second thought, maybe we should wait for them to come out?" Alexandra said, "There's the problem. Hell always needs new souls. It's greedy for more, so living souls are a big no-no when you go to hell." Kai asked, "So, what do we have to do?" Alexandra sighed, "I knew this was going to get gruesome but…"

"We have to kill each other."

Their eyes widened up and Tala said, "That ain't going to be easy…" Kai said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure. Let's all go get a gun and do Russian roulette." Alexandra said, "Or, I can separate your souls from your body by inducing you all into a coma." They looked at each other and Namine asked, "But how are you going to do that?" Skye smirked, "That's a smart answer for once."

"Hey!"

Alexandra sighed, "Never mind. I'll start separating your souls now. It'll be a little bit painful, so watch it." She started separating their souls and their bodies fell limp on the floor. Tyson looked at his body, "Cool! I'm transparent!" He went through Max's body and he said, "Cool! I'm intangible!" Skye smirked, "I never knew you knew deep words like that, Tyson."

Tyson yelled, "You're mean!" Kai said silently, "That is why I like her." Max who felt an awful feeling in his stomach whined, "Tyson! Don't do that! It hurts… and it feels yucky." Tyson scratched his head apologizing, "Sorry, Maxie." Alexandra said, "Hey, we only have twelve hours to do this. Otherwise, we'll be dead. No wait, let me rephrase that. You all will be dead. I'm not counting myself because I'm already dead."

They all sighed. They knew this would end in the wrong way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray and Fen walked on the molten rocks of hell. Fen clung to Ray not only because there was fire but because there was something else she could feel. Ray hollered, "Hello? Anyone here?" A deep thundering voice thundered, "So, you were brave enough to travel to hell?" Ray and Fen turned around and there, they saw Alessio, smiling like maniac who had just killed his wife.

Alessio said, "I'm impressed. You were willing to follow my wife to hell. You're a fool, Raymond Kon!" The black haired nekojin said, "Yeah. I'm a very protective one. Wait a minute, how do you know my name? As in my real name? Only my family knows me as 'Raymond'." Alessio smiled evilly, "Hell can give you many answers." Then, voices began entering Ray's head saying:

"YOU TRAITOR!"

"I HATE YOU, RAY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US BEHIND!?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE WITH THAT WHORE!"

"YOU STOLE DRIGGER FROM US!"

Ray couldn't take it. This began stimulating the guilt that he had kept deep down inside. Ray struggled as he covered his ears. He was saying, "Get out of my head! Stop it!" Fen could feel it. The dead souls' malice. Their hatred. It was overwhelming the nekojin and if she didn't stop him, who knows what he would do to himself? Ray howled in agony as the thoughts got louder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, all of them were traveling on a train straight to hell. Tyson heard the wheels grinding on the track and he asked, "So, are there any monsters we have to deal with?" Alexandra said, "I don't think so. Unless… Alessio has decided to absorb the devil himself." Tala said, "Now, that's just wrong. I know God banished Satan from heaven but I didn't know that the devil could be absorbed." Alexandra said, "The devil is someone who will not easily accept your offer unless you made a very tempting one. I think Alessio has and will do everything in his power to get what he wants."

Kai asked, "Just out of curiosity, how exactly did you die? Is it because someone murdered you? Or is it because you got hit in a deadly crossfire and died?" Alexandra said, "Neither." They were all wondering and Germaine asked, "So how?" Alexandra sighed and explained guiltily, "When Alessio left, I did some things behind his back." Namine gasped, "Oh my gosh, you blew up his lab and mutated him!" Tala smirked, "That's the stupidest answer you ever said! There was no enhanced technology at that time! Besides, he didn't become the Hulk!"

Spencer said, "That's only in comics. Please continue." Alexandra continued, "I did something worse than what you said." Everyone was at the edge of their seats wondering what she did. Alexandra said, "I ran off with someone else." The girls drew back horrified. The boys were weirded out and Kai asked, "Now, why would you do that?"

Alexandra said, "Ever since he began his research, he became such a madman. He neglected me…he neglected his own children. He even tried using them as an experimental subject." Tyson whined, "Now, that's wrong." Kai said horrified, "I think he's in a class of his own." (A/N: Wow, even Kai's horrified) Alexandra said, "We have to find Fen and Ray before something happens to them. I don't want the same thing happening to them." They all nodded in agreement and Ian asked, "How far are we from hell and where are our bodies?"

Alexandra said cheerfully, "We're nearby. And don't worry…I asked my herald assistants to take care of your bodies and leave them in a place in heaven." Tyson asked, "Are we in a coffin like vampires?" Alexandra laughed softly, "No silly. Your bodies are just at the gateways." They nodded in relief and the train headed for the fiery pits of hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray was on his knees and Fen could do nothing. Alessio said, "See, Alexandra? This is what happens when people try to take away the things I love!" Fen yelled, "Stop it! Stop hurting Ray! And I'm not Alexandra, how many times do I have to tell you that!?" Alessio yelled defiantly, "You've been brainwashed by this fool! I will do everything in my power to attain what I want!"

Fen knew this was going to get bad if she didn't do anything. She pulled out her beyblade and commanded, "Go, Madeen!" Her beyblade flew quickly and Madeen appeared to get rid of Alessio, but he flicked it away harmlessly as if it were a harmless flea. Madeen rolled at her feet and she whined, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Alessio laughed evilly and said, "Oh yes. It is, my dear. That man will die by feet and cry for my mercy!"

There was no way now for Fen to escape unless she submitted herself to Alessio which was an option she refused to take. Ray was being driven mad and there was no way to stop it. Fen picked up Madeen and once again launched it. She commanded, "Madeen, Terra Homing!" (Yes, this is from Final Fantasy IX, I don't own the attack.)

Madeen glowed a whitish gold color and it started grinding through the force field that surrounded Alessio. The dark haired boy smiled and he said, "That's not good enough to kill me!" Then, suddenly, his body started to change. Because that body wasn't his, his soul forced it to age at an unimaginable rate. Fen saw it age and said, "What the hell???"

Slowly, the voices that drove Ray insane started going on and off and this time forced him to do the unimaginable. Ray drew out Drigger and he let it loose, in attempt to make Fen go blind. Luckily, Fen saw it in time and dodged it. She called out, "Ray!" But the nekojin was too blinded by emotion to even hear her voice and he charged towards her to attack.

Then, someone flew in and struck Ray down. Fen looked behind her, there, everyone was standing there. She said, "Skye, everyone! You made it!" Skye said stoically, "Obviously. When I want something done, I do everything to get it done. Especially if it's involving a friend's life." Fen smiled at Skye and then faced Alessio, who was rapidly aging.

Alessio looked at the body that was decaying. He thought, "Looks like I only have a few hours before I completely decay." He commanded, "Tri-Ridge!" But there was no response. He yelled, "What!? Where are you, you stupid triceratops!?" Fen said, "You should be more grateful to the people who help you." Alexandra appeared and she said, "Yes, master?"

Alessio yelled, "Destroy them!" She smiled and said calmly, "I cannot do that, master." Alessio yelled, "Why!? You're my bit beast! You're supposed to listen to me!" Alexandra said in a concern voice, "The power has gone to your head. You must stop this. It will be the downfall of all of us if you continue to do so!" Alessio didn't heed her warning. He started gaining more power and he charged towards them while yelling, "I will take all of you to my grave with me!"

Tyson said, "This guy's insane." Spencer said, "How slow are you? You only noticed that now?" Alexandra went to Ray who was still emotionally blinded and whispered, "Ray…listen to me. Ignore those voices. The darkest depths of your heart created those cries of hatred. You must discern which is real and which is not." Slowly, Ray regained his senses. He wondered, "Wha? Where am I?" Kai who was doing a half-nelson on him said, "You're in hell. With all of us." Ray looked at the molten rocks and he said sheepishly, "I guess I acted like a maniac back there."

Kai said calmly as he got off, "Yeah. You nearly made your girlfriend blind and you were crying stark raving mad." Ray said, "How could you possibly be so calm about this?" Kai smirked, "I've seen worse." They faced against Alessio whose body was decaying but was gaining uncontrollable and inestimable power. Alexandra went to Ray, "I have a gift for you." said she.

Ray asked, "What is it?" She fused with Drigger and the white tiger's golden armor sharpened and it gained a pair of golden tiger claws for each foot. It was also armed with leg armor and looked a lot more nasty than the last time Lee or any of the White Tigers EX team saw it. Ray's body also began to change. His eyes became more tiger like and he grew whiskers.

Tyson saw Ray change and asked, "You alright?" Ray said, "Are you kidding?" He faced Tyson and added, "I'm better than ever!" His black hair grew white lining and his ponytail let loose. Tala said, "Okay, did the zookeeper run away or did the zookeeper let out the monster?" Bryan said, "I think he ate the zookeeper." Ian commented, "Sick."

Spencer said, "Yeah. I say the same." Alessio morphed into a huge triceratops and Ray started growling like a tiger. This all seemed awfully right since both weren't completely human! Alessio charged in his dinosaur like form and Ray began glowing gold and he charged towards Alessio. When the two animals collided, the balance between both worlds was disrupted.

Their power overwhelmed them and sent them flying.

Hopefully, they landed back on the land of the living.

-Chapter 23! Sorry for the supernaturalism. I needed to twist it a bit. R&R!


	25. The Living World

Me: Phew, it's been awhile since I last updated this story.

Ray: Yeah, I totally agree. Why did you stop?

Me: I had a lot of homework. Believe me, homework takes forever.

Tyson: Yeah, she's got a point!

Tala: So, where are we?

Me: You guys got blasted somewhere again.

Kai: Again?

Me: Uh-huh. I always put cliffhangers.

Tyson: Eh…

Max: So, now do we start?

Me: Someone do the disclaimer.

Alessio: She doesn't own any of the beyblade characters except the OC, PC and me.

Me: Hey how did you get in here?

Alessio: (smiling evilly)

Me: Argh! Kill him!

Alessio: NOOOO! Wait!

Chapter 24- World of the Living

After being blasted away from hell, the Bladebreakers and the Buster Blades were fine. Alessio lay on the floor and his body slowly aged back to its normal age as his essence left its host. Kai slowly rose to his feet and the surroundings were unaffected. Skye and all of the others were slowly rising to their feet. Namine asked, "Who? Wha--?" Tyson said, "We're back."

Tala said, "I hope this is the real place." Then, Fen's great great great grandmother stood in front of them in her angel form as she said, "Thank you, for saving the world and Alessio from harm. If things got any worse, who knows what would've happened." Max said, "Nothing to it. It's just that we never faced anything that paranormal yet." Ray added, "But now we have and I don't think I wanna take another trip to hell."

Fen nodded and Skye said, "So, what's going to happen? Memory wipes?" Alexandra said, "No. I think this experience will serve as a valuable teacher to all of you, and Ray…" The raven haired nekojin looked at the glowing angel as she added, "Please be nice to my great great great granddaughter. She's a very sensitive girl." Ray nodded as she slowly vanished. When she vanished, the sun rose once again and the malice seemed to have faded away. Ray asked, "So, are we still in that tournament?" Tyson slapped himself and said, "Oh yeah! We forgot about that! Come on, Ray! Your match is coming up!"

They all ran towards the stadium and got ready for their matches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got there, the match was about to start in fifteen minutes. Tyson said, "Good luck Ray!" Namine said to Fen, "Beat 'em good, Fen!" The greenette and the raven-haired nekojin nodded and departed for the stadiums. Before they left, Fen and Ray stopped at the entrance. She asked, "Ray?" He smiled at her and held her hand, saying, "Its okay. It's also my fault too…" Ray pulled her closer and gave her a sweet kiss and said, "True love is something that doesn't die. It's something that lasts forever, despite it seeing the flames of hell." She smirked, "Where did you get that?" Ray smiled, "From my captain. He may not talk much, he usually talks in riddles."

She laughed softly as they proceeded towards the stadium. Lights shone on them and the crowds were going wild. The announcer, Brad Best cried out, "Are you guys ready!?" The crowd went on frenzy as their opponents entered the ring. It so happened to be Garland and Michael, two of Tyson's old opponents. These guys could break a stadium if needed. Ray looked at Fen as they smiled at each other. They were confident; this victory was theirs. They stepped up on to the plate and faced off.

Garland said, "I'm impressed you made it this far. Your last partner was Kai in the last tournament I saw you in. He usually gave you the strategies from what I remember. You better make sure you're good. After all, you only had two months to train for this." Ray said, "Oh don't worry. A lot can happen in two months." He drew out his launcher and Drigger was glowing gold and Fen's beyblade started glowing gold as well. Michael brought out Burning Cerberus but it didn't have a radiant glow unlike Drigger and Madeen.

The referee of the match said, "Ready?" With fierce determination in their eyes, they nodded and made strict eye contact with their opponent. AJ said, "3. 2. 1…!" The beybladers grabbed their rip cord and at the same time yelling out the battle cry, "Let it rip!" Drigger and Madeen flew into the dish and started making circles around Apollon and Trygle. AJ said, "Unbelievable! I've never seen Ray and Fen battle this hard and fast!" Brad Best commented, "I oughta agree! Garland and Michael better watch out because these two look like they're going to strike them hard and fast!"

Ray commanded, "Drigger! Hit them! Golden Tiger Claw!" Drigger rose from its blade with its shining gold armor and pounced on Flash Leopard. Sparks flew everywhere and Burning Cerberus charged towards Madeen and Michael and Fen were in for it. Fen yelled, "Madeen! Holy Tiger Fang!" Her beyblade started whirling at an impeccable rate and it started gathering all the pressure from the stadium into its blade. Michael yelled, "Don't let her have the chance to attack you!" Trygle emitted chain like auras and charged towards Madeen. Garland commanded, "Apollon, Radiant Thunder!"

The two blades came in contact and the impact was tremendous. Huge waves of fire and earth rolled towards each other. They started creating cracks on the stadium and Fen knew Ray was leveling the playing field. After beyblading on the rocky floors of hell, this place would be a snap. After using the Holy Tiger Fang, there was something that Ray and Fen created while they were in hell. As they entered their minds, Fen told Ray, "I'm right here." Ray smiled and told her the same, "I'm right here. And I won't be leaving you…"

"Ever…"

Their energies started building up and Michael yelled, "Trygle, Triple Jump Attack!" The orange blade bounced high into the air and got ready to knock out Madeen and Apollon gained enough energy to charge in like an arrow. Drigger and Madeen stood in the center of the attack and Ray and Fen were ready for it. Ray said, "Ready?" Fen smiled, "You're on!" They stood together, emitting as much energy as possible and cast, "Holy Tiger Killer Fang!" Drigger went around Madeen and the other tiger created a sling shot vortex for the sacred beast to use. The energy was tremendous and Garland and Michael took a gamble. They charged from two directions as Drigger charged towards Apollon and Madeen hurled Trygle into the air.

With that, the match was decided. Ray and Fen won their match fair and square. Garland walked over and complimented, "I'm impressed. You work well with her." Ray scratched his head and replied sheepishly, "No big deal, right Fen?" She didn't answer since Michael was goggling at her. Michael already had drool and felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Ray glaring with an answer, "Hey. That's my girl. Lay off. I know she's pretty but she's not an object." He grabbed Fen by hand and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys rock!" Tyson exclaimed as Ray came in. The nekojin said, "Uh…Tyson, you don't need to scream in my ear to proclaim to the world." Namine screamed, "Oh yeah! We rule! Uh-huh!" Ray sighed and Tala looked at his schedule and said, "Looks like I'm next." Maria said, "Yeah. Come on, Tala!" She ran out the door with him in tow and they wondered, "Didn't the next match start in the next 3 hours?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, it was Tala dragging Maria the other way. She asked, "What the heck are you doing? The stadium is that way!" Tala smirked, "But the place I want it this way." He led her to an open garden and she said, "Tala? What is this?" Tala gave her an evil smile and said, "Oh, something I've wanted to do."

-OH my gosh! What does Tala have planned for Maria? Read on to find out! That's chapter 24! Review please!


	26. Going For the Gold

(I don't own any of the beyblade characters except my OC!)

Chapter 25- Going for the Gold

Tala and Maria were on the grass and she asked, "What are we doing out here, Tala? Our match will start in two hours!" Tala moved in closer and whispered softly in her ear, "It's just two hours. We'll be there on time. But first…" The female Russian looked into the red headed wolf's eyes. They weren't those piercing blue ones he had when he was in battle but they softened and were more mellowed.

She felt her heart skip a beat and her blood pressure drop down two levels. Tala's lips touched hers and usually, for ice wielders, it would feel cold but as her lips came in contact with his, it was warm. His arm slowly wrapped around her and his right arm held her cheek. His hands were really smooth on the movements but meanwhile…he didn't realize this affected someone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!"

Tyson asked, "Kai, you aren't blind, so why do you keep smacking towards the wall?" Kai rubbed his nose and said, "My vision's beginning to clog up. Hold it…" Max asked, "What?" Kai said, "If I remember correctly, Boris linked me to Tala and gave us sensorial empathy. Whatever he sees, I see and whatever I hear, he can hear." Namine said, "So in other words, whatever you guys experienced despite you're far from one another, you can feel it too."

Ray asked, "So, what do you think is happening to Tala?" Kai sighed, flustered, "I think I know what it is." Kai left the building and the other members followed after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria and Tala were having the time of their lives. Tala most likely didn't realize that he was clogging up Kai's vision and made him bump his nose thrice against the same wall. She was against the wall and Tala's hands were moving across her skin slowly.

(Maria's P.O.V)

Tala's hands are so gentle. I mean, he's not rough but he knows how to mellow down. I wonder how he ended up being with those other guys… he's told me about Bryan and the others but he's not as hard hearted as them. I know Kai's soft side is hidden by his hard and cold façade but Skye's seen through it. It's weird. They're opposites but Kai's colder than Tala and wolfy here is so warm.

I thought that Tala would be more glacial than the others. I mean from where he's from, his hometown is at the mountains. And everyone knows, the higher you go, the colder it is. I'm so glad I met a guy like him. Most of the guys I bump into are either a jerk or a nut job. But Tala is actually a lot more caring than he looks. Both Kai and he hang out as if they were brothers. With others, Tala becomes as cold as a rock.

"Maria?"

I looked at him and he had a very heart warming smile. I never saw that smile on his face. Even Kai doesn't smile like that. Or maybe he only reserves it for Skye. Then, he tells me, "I'm glad that I met you…"

(Tala's P.O.V)

I've never felt this way about a girl. I mean, Boris tells us that girls are just objects for us guys. Sexist pig. He's probably even more whacked than I thought. I believed it at first but then, after Maria, boy am I never going to think about girls like that again. Maria's knows how to project that she loves someone. Me? I'm just some fumbling idiot who can't even confess his love right. I don't get how Kai does it.

He can express himself in action but words…hah! I'm way better than him there! That's one thing I better make him admit. I mean, with Skye, he shivers a little bit. But he knows how to conceal it, stupid moron. I gotta catch him in action. Man, am I bad or what? Anyway, so like I said, Maria's my girl now. So, if any guy wants her, he better deal with me or if he tries anything I'll slice his head in quarters and make sure his blood sprays! Whoa…way too much blood. I'm losing my mind after being trained by Boris and seeing what he's done to my parents. Sick jackass.

My lips were in contact with hers. I love this feeling. I mean, it's not passion that's for sure… it's deeper. Man, I never thought I'd say this but I'm in love and Maria's…probably the only one whose heart can catch mine. They say wolves are freelancing animals but I guess she's got me. Boy, do my thoughts sound weird or what… It's actually really awkward to do this. I'm just glad no one's here. Uh-oh. I forgot! Kai's my telepathic partner which means…

"Gotcha."

(Normal P.O.V)

Tala and Maria looked up and everyone looked with awe. The Demolition Boys were there and Ian stared at him with his face aghast. Spencer's eyes grew huge and Bryan's face was really really white. Kai smirked, "So, your acting of being cold around her was some plastic act, huh?" Tala sighed, "Man, I forgot why Boris nearly changed your name to Pallas Kai. Your intelligence is stunning." Kai added as a matter of factly, "Yeah…It takes no wise man to figure your situation out. You're so simple minded."

Tala said sarcastically, "Yeah, o hail master Kai. Yeah, in ten million years!" Kai said coolly, "Who said I wanted to be worshipped?" Ian exclaimed, "This is reaching the Demolition Boy archives!" Tala snapped, "Shut up, pipsqueak or the nose comes off!" Ian sneered, "You wished!" Then, they heard the PA announce, "Tala Ianov and Maria Zaitov please report to the stadium, immediately. Your match will start in three minutes."

Tala got up and said, "Looks like our match is about to start." Maria got up and followed Tala inside. Their next match was Enrique and Emily. (I don't know, they both start with an E?) The blonde Italian eyed Maria and Tala showed him the wolf glare that said, "LAY OFF."

They positioned their launchers and got ready to fight each other.

-That's chapter 25! Review! Sorry its short…


	27. Wolf Cry

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 26- Wolf Cry

Enrique and Emily positioned themselves against the two wolves. Tala's icy glare returned and started intimidating Emily. The blonde Italian said, "Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" Tala hissed, "I didn't mean it for her, I meant it for you, halfwit." Enrique said proudly, "A man is never intimidated by another." Tala said, "Hn. That means you haven't seen 'it' yet." Maria could feel Tala's power expanding exponentially. The redhead said, "Normally, only Kai's ever made me this mad yet." 

He was already building up with energy and then the DJ said, "Are you ready?" They were positioned and Maria looked at Emily as the American said, "He's gotta be kidding. He's getting cocky. He wants to finish this battle quickly. But, no way is he going to beat Enrique! I've devised his beyblade to be more powerful beyond imagination!" 

Maria said, "That's what all whack job scientists say." Emily snarled, "I'm no whack job, mind you!" Then the DJ said, "Three, two, one…!"

"Let it Rip!"

The four beyblades flew in with pure speed and no one could see the flashing attacks. Tala's beyblade moved so quickly it almost left afterimages of itself. Emily saw Tala's blade move but she couldn't believe that it could move that fast. Emily exclaimed, "That's impossible! How can he--?" Tala's face looked like that of a wolf already. His human presence altered that into a wolf-like presence.

He smiled wolfishly.

No one had seen Tala use that extent of his abilities. I think he became determined or he became **EXTREMELY** jealous. Maria saw Tala's shifting and Wolborg started increasing in power. 

Meanwhile, at the sidelines, Tyson asked, "Whoa! What's happening to Tala?" Robert said in disgust, "I daresay he's a monster." Kai said quietly, "He's tapped into 10 percent of his power. No…maybe 30 percent already." They all looked at him and he had a calm look on his face, it was as if he wasn't surprised. Garland asked in horror, "What do you mean?"

Kai said, "Everyone has unique way of displaying his power. In the Blitzkrieg Boys' case, after Boris did a couple of things to us, he implanted some things in our body, something that allowed us to be directly linked to the bit beast," They all gulped and Kai continued, "and that's what made us this way. The fact we knew we weren't fully human anymore."

Tala started exceeding thirty percent and the DJ commented, "Whoa! I've never seen Tala use this much power in ages!" The place was getting cold, everything was freezing, the walls slowly gained ice and the room was going below normal temperature. Max asked, "Kenny, what's happening?"

The brunette replied in his shrill voice, "Tala's body is expelling so much energy and since Wolborg is ice…!" Kai continued calmly, "The room will freeze along with us." They all looked at him and Tyson screamed, "How can you be so calm?" Kai's crimson eyes watched Tala's increasing state and he saw that Tala's power was going over his limit. The borderline was eighty percent and after that is…

The point of no return…

Kai knew if Tala exceeded, he will condemned as a wolf for life. Kai thought with a smirk, "Tala…I remember, you were always trying to be no. 1 in Biovolt so you could get out. Our will to survive. Heh. Looks like I'm saving you this time…no.2." His eyes became blood red and suddenly, they felt something stronger, a wild heat spreading everywhere. Tyson although he was powerful, he didn't have complete control like this.

Maria didn't know what to do. She hugged Tala screaming, "STOOOOOOOOP!" The heat was neutralized and Tala slowly returned to normal. Kai thought, "Hn. I'm impressed. Looks like she's got what it takes to handle Tala. I guess he doesn't need me to pull him back from beyond."

Tala was looking around with a quizzical look as he asked, "Huh? What the hell is going on? Did I miss anything?" Maria lied, smiling and slightly crying at the same time, "No. You didn't miss anything, Tala." He looked at the beyblade dish and Ampipholyon and Trygator were frozen in place. Maria looked at her Russian boyfriend and Enrique and Emily decided to make a move. As their bit beasts struggled, Maria declared the final attack. She commanded, 'Fenrir, Cry of Midgard!"

This was one of her more famous attacks, though she hardly used it in the previous chapters. She pushed out the two blades out of the ring. That was good enough. Unfortunately, this Enrique and Emily's last match, they had one win and two losses, which means no more Enrique! Emily sighed, "Well, congratulations." She shook Maria's hand and she said, "I wanna know how Tala did that. Though, the aura really distorted his face and his eyes became that of an animal. Mind telling me?" Maria looked at him and said, "I don't know. But I still like him…no matter what…"

They headed inside the rooms and Kai pulled Tala to a corner and said in Russian, "You did it again…" Tala shrugged, "I lost my cool. What kind of guy would like another guy hitting on his girlfriend?" Kai said, "You do realize that you did it in public?" Tala groaned, "Does she hate me?"

"Who?"

"Maria."

"I managed to suppress your energy in time before you hit 80 percent."

"How far did I go?"

Kai replied stoically, "You don't wanna know." Tala sighed and thought, "I hope I didn't blow my chances or my relationship." The two toned haired Russian smirked, "I don't think so. Besides, I'm sure she learned how to look at you for who you are inside not out unless she's really judgmental…" Tala added, "Which I hope she's not." Maria walked up to Tala and asked, "Tala?" He looked at her and Kai simply moved away and she asked, "Are you okay?" There was a hint of concern in her voice and face.

Tala said assuringly, "I'm fine really." She hugged him and said while her voice was slightly muffled, "Please…don't turn into that thing." Tala could feel her tears; she was scared to lose him. After seeing Fen's experience, losing Tala was the most hell-like experience she would ever have. Tala hugged her back and brushed her hair whispering, "I promise…"

Tyson and the others saw what was happening between them. Namine complained, "Now that is extremely cheesy." Fen said in her defense, "How do you know how it's like to lose someone? Tala nearly lost his human mentality." Kai was beside his girlfriend as she asked him quietly, "You suppressed his energy?" Kai smirked, "Where did you get that kind of info?" She replied, "When he was going crazy, I felt heat emitting from a place near me. That was amazing." Kai added, "You haven't seen anything yet."

She looked at him and said, "Really? I'd like to see the rest." Kai said, "Wait til we get to the stadium and I'll show you, princess." Skye smiled and felt a lot safer when she was near him. Tala said, "Well, thanks for saving my mentality." Kai looked at him and said coolly, "No problem. No.2." Tala snarled, "Hey! Just because you were no.1 doesn't mean you have the right to diss me off!"

They all looked at each other and asked in unison, "No.1? No.2?" Tala said, "Yeah! In Biovolt, we were ranked in terms of strength but there were only the top 52. I was always no.2; Kai always exceeded me, no matter what the hell I did." Kai still remembered his old title and said, "You still have a chance, Piercing Fang Tala." The redhead hissed Kai's old title, "Pallas Sword Kai." 

Tyson asked, "Pallas Sword?" 

"One of his favorite moves."

They saw Spencer at the door with Bryan and the others and Spencer said, "We established a title for ourselves when Boris threw us into underground tournaments. There was one title Kai had but he changed it…" Ray asked, "Which was?" Bryan said, "Kai of the Dark Crescent Moon." Max said, "Wait! Isn't that the same as ---?" Ian replied, "The Crescent King? Yup. That was him." They all looked at him and screamed in unison, "YOU'VE KILLED PEOPLE?"

Kai said calmly despite the charges put against him, "No. Tala wouldn't let me. But I cut off people's limbs when I was still a ruthless fighter." They all gaped and twitched at him and Spencer said, "I beheaded most of mine." Namine whined, "Eww…gory!" Max groaned, "I think I'm going to hurl now." Germaine said, "That is so sick." Yuuko said, "Kenny, I'm having bad images."

Kai said sarcastically, "Thanks for giving them that, Tempest Bryan." The lavender haired Russian said with a grin, "No problem." The two toned haired kid sighed and Tala said, "You wanna give it a run outside?" Kai said, "Sure." Then they heard the PA go: Namine Yuki and Tyson Kinomiya please report to stadium along with Johnny McGregor and Kane Yamashita."

Tyson said excitedly, "Alright, let's go, Namine!"

"Yeah!"

-That's chapter 26! Sorry it's short. I'm tad bit lazy today. Reviews please!


	28. Eastern Winds

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 28- Eastern Winds

Tyson and Namine headed for their match. The brunette suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and Tyson asked, "What's wrong?" Namine suddenly started shivering not only out of fear but she whispered, "I'm f-f-f-feeling cold." Tyson took off his jacket without hesitation and gave it to her. She whispered, "Thanks." The navy bluenette asked, "You sure you're not sick?" There was an obvious hint of concern in his voice. Namine smiled and said assuringly, "I'm sure I'm just going to get a cold. Nothing big."

Tyson's worry didn't end, in fact it grew. 

"Master?"

Tyson heard Dragoon's thought in his head as he asked quietly, "What is it?"

"_It seems like the terrain here might affect her performance. Let alone her condition."_

"Do you think you can support her for awhile?"

"_I am not sure, but I'll do what I can."_

"Thanks buddy."

Dragoon left his thoughts and Tyson held her hand. She looked at him as he smiled saying, "Let's win this thing!" She nodded and followed him out. She thought, "His hand… it's so warm." She wanted to move it to her face but she can't focus on romantic thoughts right now, she had to concentrate on the battle. She didn't want to be a burden to the World Champion. He said, "Hey…" 

She noticed he too suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he said, "Listen, win or lose. I would still smile. All that matters is that we did our best and we're okay." Namine's fears slowly slipped away into the deepest depths of her mind as he moved in closer. Tyson put a finger on her lips and said, "Don't worry. Okay?" He kissed her lightly (A/N: Since when did he start doing this?) and she blushed and stood up confidently with answer, "Let's go, Tyson!" He nodded and headed for the stadium.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, the DJ made an elaborate introduction, "Welcome to the Switzerland tournament! Here in this tournament, one will have to learn how to cooperate with other teams! Now, on the blue side, here they come. The two Eastern Dragons, Namine Yuki and Tyson Kinomiya!" The lights shone on them and every hooted and did 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

Then he pointed to the other side and said, "And here, in the red corner, we have Kane Yamashita and Johnny McGregor, Scotland's representative!" Everyone had a loud applause and there loud cheers coming from the crowd, no one knew that this battle would attract that much attention. Tyson looked at her as sweat slowly poured down her face and he held her hand to reassure her. He had the look that said "Everything is going to be fine. Believe me; you should get more nervous when one of our teammates goes against us." She laughed at his look and said, "Thanks."

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

Namine smiled as she said, "One look can say a lot of things, Tyson." He smiled and they walked to the dish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the sidelines, Tala said, "Whoo, they shouldn't be doing that in front of a lot of people you know." Maria said, "How come? I mean, its love. You can't stop that." Tala leaned over and said, "I like mine in private where no one could catch me in the act." Kai added quickly, "I'm exempted from that." Tala snarled, "Yeah, stupid Boris had to give us sensorial empathy. Damn, now I can't stay with the girl I want in peace." Kai said coolly, "There's no way I'd intrude when you're doing your thing anyway." Tala smirked and Kai sniggered in reply.

In the end, they both smiled at each other.

Tala trusted Kai and vice versa. The two were inseparable by link and it was impossible to tell when one would strike or how they would strike. Though they were equal in power, Kai was more of a strategist than Tala since the wolf preferred taking things head on.

Now on with Tyson, Namine was looking at Johnny who had a fierce glare. Kane cheerfully greeted, "Finally, we get to have the match we wanted!" Tyson said excitedly, "Yeah, I've been waiting for this for a long time now!" Namine started looking around, she could feel the pressure building up around her and then she heard someone ask:

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Johnny, looking a wee bit concerned for Tyson's partner. She replied quickly while adding a little laughter, "I'm fine. Really, hehehe." Kane saw Namine and teased, "So, who's this Tyson? Your girlfriend?" Tyson started blushing and said, "Well…uh…" Kane said, "Don't worry. You don't need to tell the whole world yet." Johnny said, "Hey, you better look out for her. She's about to collapse." He looked at her and noticed the load of sweat pouring down her face and he thought, "Oh no…" He said, "One moment please." He pulled Namine to the side and said in a concerned voice, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Namine nodded defensively, "Yeah…I don't want to stop you from winning." She was breathing heavily and he said, "With the way you're doing things, you could end up dead." Namine said confidently, "Don't exaggerate. I'm fine." He nodded though still doubtful about her answers. It was quite evident that she couldn't hold out in such heated conditions.

He thought, "I'll end this quickly so she won't throw all her energy over the place. She might exert her energy in the wrong way and might end up damaging herself instead." The four bladers faced each other and the DJ asked, "Are you ready?" The crowds went wild and the Bladebreakers and Blade Blasters watched intently at the match of the two champions, the male world champ and female world champ, though Tyson still exceeded her in terms of performance.

"3, 2, 1…!"

"Let it rip!"

Four beyblades flew in as Kane pulled his rip cord, Johnny let down his axe and Tyson and Namine twisted their rip cords and pulled thus increasing their power by ten percent at the most. As soon as the beyblades entered the terrain which was in shape of a huge mountain range and valley, their beyblades quickly swooped down towards one another, determined to finish each other quickly. Johnny ordered, "Salamulyon, attack!" The red beyblade charged towards Scylla which was struggling to keep alight due to Namine's condition. She struggled to keep her eyes open, the heat started distorting images, and it was like she was having vertigo. Tyson commanded, "Go Dragoon, don't let them get near her!"

The white blade quickly repelled of Kane's beyblade and Johnny's Salamulyon. Unknown to Tyson, Kane had found himself a bit beast but not that of a cyber bit beast but a pure bit beast. The Australian commanded, "Show yourself, Paltia, dragon of light!" From his blade rose a huge dragon with rippling gold scales and magnificent green eyes. It was huge and probably the size of Dragoon. Namine commanded, "Go Scylla!" Her bit beast revealed itself as a huge grebe blue dragon with red eyes staring at Paltia as they charged towards each other to knock one out.

Tyson was busy dealing with Johnny, which was giving him a hell of a lifetime. Sure, Johnny can be challenging, but not this challenging. Salamulyon just kept on gaining power and speed and Tyson had no clue how to knock him down. The two decided to knock Tyson down first since he was the stronger one, obviously and Namine was at her weak state. There was no way she could stand up to any of their tag team signature moves they've been working on. Kane commanded, "Paltia, Heaven's Descent!" The blade started glowing yellow and because it was spinning with so much speed it looked like it was starting to leave after images of itself and clones of itself were running around.

Johnny commanded, "Salamulyon, Fire Tail Lash!" The red salamander wound its tail around Dragoon's neck the same way it once plummeted Dranzer to the ground and now, the Heaven's Descent attack was a sure hit attack. Not neglecting accuracy or percentage of the possibility of smacking Dragoon out of the ring. Namine still had a little strength left and suddenly felt the wind. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Great Eastern Winds, hear me now…" Her beyblade started spinning faster and Tyson saw the signal as he thought, "Ready Dragoon?"

"_You bet."_

Namine commanded, "Scylla, Winds of Infinity!" A huge wind vacuum sucked the two bit beasts in and started crushing their blades. There was so much wind pressure, everyone was getting blown away. Dragoon turned in sharply and headed straight towards the incapacitated beyblades and Tyson commanded, "Let's finish this, Dragon's Cross!" His beyblade started glowing blue and in two swift motions, there was an x-like slash across them and Namine did the upper strike sending both beyblades out of stadium.

Everyone looked at the stadium and the DJ declared, "Winner, Namine and Tyson!" The crowds went wild and the score was two wins for Tyson and Namine and one win and one loss for Johnny and Kane. Then, all of a sudden, after hearing them all cheer, Namine got even more dizzy and slowly collapsed and hit the floor. Tyson said, "Namine?" Her body was on the floor and the crowds were looking with wonder and worry. Kane and Johnny looked at her and the Scottish blader said, "Why didn't you take her to the clinic you moron?" Tyson said, "She was being stubborn about it." Kane said, "We should get her to the clinic, now."

Tyson picked her up and after she blacked out, all she heard was:

"Namine…hold on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up and found herself in the clinic, she still felt dizzy and she could still see little sparks of light looking at her. She thought, "Oh geez, I collapsed! Wait the match…!"

"So you're awake."

She looked at him and Tyson said assuringly, "Don't worry, you fainted after we won." Namine sighed in relief and lay back on the bed. Tyson sat on her bed side and said, "I don't want you to be stubborn about these things. We could win the last round. You didn't need to go crazy and push yourself to the limit of your abilities. Doing that will kill you, you know." Namine said sadly, "But I just wanted you to win, I didn't want to be a burden to you, Tyson. You're a really nice guy and you're world champion…"

Tyson suddenly pressed his lips against hers and there, she was at a lost of words. She asked, "What was I going to say again?" Tyson smiled and replied, "Nothing…absolutely nothing at all." She quietly lay back as Tyson slowly closed her eyes and held on to her hand, this was not just some girl he was going to let go. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other teams meanwhile were in the other room, Fen asked, "So, we won all our matches. Phew, close call." Tala said, "For a second there, I thought I was going to lose." Maria said confidently, "You wouldn't, Tala. You're too strong to do so." Kai smirked while adding, "Yet too headstrong to even think about the consequences." 

Tala stuck his tongue out and said, "Watch it, phoenix." Kai smirked, "Well, we should all get training so we can win our next matches." They nodded and Tala thought, "Maybe we should do something that trains everything all together. Like, I don't know, combat?" Kai said, "Not everybody fights like us." The redhead said, "Good point. Anyway, I wonder who's battling now."

They opened the TV and saw Brooklyn and Lee battling Kazumi and Gregory, since when did those two starts working together? Brooklyn wasn't the least bit intimidated. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. Gregory was trying his best against the black lion but he couldn't do too much. Lee was getting cocky as he said, "So, what is this? Is this some kind of mock battle?"

Gregory said, "You have seen nothing yet!" He suddenly rammed his blade into Brooklyn's Zeus but the blade didn't even budge. Brooklyn said, "Man, this is getting boring. I'd rather play with the birds right now." Gregory snickered, "You're going to regret that!" Kazumi commanded, "Go, Sylvan! Silver Silhouette!" The silver ram appeared and rammed into Galleon sending it flying towards the end. 

Gregory said, "This time I'll end this, Hades!" His beyblade started glowing black and it slammed consistently against Zeus and Galleon sending them to the edge. Brooklyn realized this battle was getting worse as he commanded, "Zeus, King of Darkness!" The black blade began glowing purple and started engulfing the entire stadium but the Silver Silhouette affected Brooklyn's vision, he couldn't see and Lee's attacks became useless. The black haired Chinese wondered, "Hey, where are they?"

Then, as the fog cleared their beyblades were out of the ring and luckily, they already had their two matches. Gregory and Kazumi lost their first one and won the current one.

"Winner, Gregory McDuff and Kazumi Mirisawa!"

-Whoa! How did these two win? Luckily Brooklyn and Lee won their first two already! You know the drill, review please! 


	29. The True Nature of Dranzer and Setsuna

(I don't own beyblade

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 28- The True Nature of Dranzer and Setsuna's Strength

No one understood how Kazumi and Gregory defeated Brooklyn and Lee. The orange haired Englishman was a strong beyblader and he pointlessly lost to a weaker beyblader. Gregory was not even a notch above Brooklyn. Tala said in a slightly annoyed voice, "How can an idiot like him easily win?" Kai stated, "You're asking the wrong people, Tala. Not many of us know where or how he got that bit beast." Tyson suggested, "Maybe he fished it out?"

Skye said sarcastically, "Oh sure, he just fished it out with a fishing rod, didn't he? Oh, that's nice if that was possible, brainiac!" Tyson kept quiet after Skye's comment. Tala said, "I know I saw Hades somewhere. The name is familiar and so is the blade. I mean, for it to move that fast, he must've had an engineer do it for him." Max said, "Judging from its stature, I'd say it's an attack type."

Germaine added, "But, it looks too heavy to be an attack type." Fen guessed, "How about a defensive?" Ray said, "Nah, in that case, it's too small." Kenny said, "Also, it can't be a balanced type either, the speed's too low." Skye said calmly with her legs crossed, "Since that eliminates all theories, I'd say it's an endurance type." Maria said, "She does have a point."

"No. It's too weak in all corners."

They all looked at Yuuko as she continued, "It has low speed, low stability and low retaliation. There's no way it can't be an endurance type. I watched their battle from up front awhile ago and he kept on flipping backwards. His beyblade can't even stand its ground unless it gains a lot of tailwind."

_Gains a lot of tailwind…_

Those words rang in Tala and Kai's head. The two looked at each other and the redhead said, "You don't think?" Kai said, "That's the only type that fits the description. Besides, didn't Hades come from…?" Then, they finally realized that they were on the same page. Tala said, "It can't be…!" Kai said, "That's the only beyblade I can think of. The beyblade that Boris created alongside Black Dranzer and the one that was nicknamed the brother beyblade of Black Dranzer."

Tala groaned, "Gag, it's the ugly one." Maria asked, "What ugly one?" Tala explained, "Back at the time when Kai and I were in a 'boarding' school, there were these two black blades that they had in a closet, they were illegal that time so they didn't use it in legal tournaments, but they used it in underground tournaments." Max asked, "What underground tournaments?"

"Tournaments that were left unsupervised by the BBA to the point it was a death match."

They saw Spencer at the door with Bryan and Ian. Tala teased, "Where's your girlfriend?" Spencer snarled, "She is not my girlfriend! I mean, you're with Maria! How come you're not ashamed!?" Tala said, "Well, it's because I'm glad to admit it openly and I love her, you Cyclops!" There was a moment of silence and Maria started blushing. Kai whacked his Russian friend on the head and said, "You should watch what you're saying, you moron." Tala asked, "Why I can't tell a girl I love her anymore?"

Kai smirked, "You can, just remember where you are." Tala scratched his head with a sheepish sigh, "Oops." Spencer just twitched slightly while looking at the TV screen. Bryan said calmly despite the fear that was gripping his heart when he saw the blade, "So, Hades has returned." Ian said, "How's that possible? Didn't we bury it in Biovolt with the rest of the stuff?" Tala said, "Someone must've found it and the idiot over here is using it." They saw Gregory with the beyblade and Spencer said, "We're doomed."

Tyson asked, "How do you stop that thing?" Kai said, "You can't. The beyblade's power is linked to the player; the only way to stop it is to make their brain or heart stop working." Everyone's eyes grew wide as he said that. Tala said, "A lot of the Biovolt students died because of that thing…despite I hate the big lug, doesn't mean we can let him die." Max asked, "What about the silver ram?"

Skye said coldly, "If you mean Sylvan, I'll crush it... I can't let her get away with the fact that she defeated me." Tala whistled and then whispered to Kai, "Ooooh…vengeful." Kai said quietly, "That's another thing we have in common. I just wonder who's facing them next." Just as if his prayers were answered, the matches came out:

Matches: Set B

Kai Hiwatari and Skye Hirashi vs. Mystel and Mariah Chao

Max Mizuhara and Germaine Hillwood vs. Kazumi Mirisawa and Gregory McDuff

Tyson Kinomiya and Namine Yuuki vs. Spencer Petrov and Mariam Akiyama

Ray Kon and Fen Wong vs. Joseph Akiyama and Salima Chigusa

Tala Ianov and Maria Zaitov vs. Michael Parker and Oliver Polanski

Robert Jurgen and Monica vs. Crusher and Julia Fernandez

-The others please wait for announcements.

Tala said, "You better be prepared, Max. You better abandon every single piece of mercy you have inside you because if you don't, he'll kill you. Hades feeds on the pain and suffering of both his opponent and owner, that's what gives the ugly fag the strength to fight back. Black Dranzer couldn't draw that much power from her opponents but Kai was a good enough generator to give her enough power to bring down an entire team." Max gulped and Kai snitched at the memory when he first harnessed her power.

Tala said, "Well, let's go…be easy on pinky okay? Don't skin the poor cat or even squish her…," Then Kai finished the line, "And turn her into Squishy the Road Kitty." (No offense to cat lovers. I just don't like cats. Had a bad experience with one.) Tala laughed a little loudly with this reply, "I'm glad you still have your wit, Hiwatari." The two toned haired Eurasian just brushed his shoulder against Tala and went out to start his second match, once he wins this one, he's cleared for the next round. He wasn't sure whether to go ten percent, thirty percent or more… He thought Mariah wasn't worth wasting all his power on. (Sorry Mariah fans.)

Skye looked at her boy friend as he proceeded to the stadium. She gave him a smile that made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Kai always wanted to hold on to that feeling because the only thing in his heart right now was a null void that contained violence, before he hated violence and now, the Bladebreakers thought he was a war freak. Kai smirked and walked on without a single doubt in his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally reached the stadium and Mystel and Mariah were already ready. Mariah taunted, "Well, look who it is, it's the punk boyish Skye! Your name is even that of a guy! Hah!" Skye didn't fume up but deep down she was ready to rip her in half. Kai looked at his girlfriend who was restraining her temper but knew that she wanted to rip pinky in half. Kai smirked and whispered, "You can do that to her when you're on the stadium, Skye." She said, "Thanks Kai, I needed that authorization."

The DJ said, "Here they are, the two Eurasian phoenixes! Kai Hiwatari and Skye Hirashi!" The crowd went wild and all the guys were swooning over Skye and Kai noticed that, he had something to say later. Then, he said, "On the blue side is Mariah Chao with Mystel!" The light shone on them and Mariah started waving to her fans that mostly boys were going wild.

Mystel said, "Come on Mariah. We can do that later." She nodded and faced Skye at the dish. She gave her a sniggering look while Skye remained as stoic as always. The only time she softened when she was in Kai's presence only. She couldn't show any weakness, not now. She looked around seeing that the stadium was a heated volcano ring. She knew it was hard but yet…

She had a faint smile.

A smile that told Kai that she could handle herself and not to worry about her. Mystel commented, "Wow, I didn't know you could communicate by face and body language." Kai said coldly, "Let's just start the match shall we?" Mystel said, "Looks like we're getting straight to the point a wee bit fast aren't we?" They looked at each other with undividable eye contact and Mariah said to mock Skye, "Believe it or not, I'm not weak as I seem. Just because you're a phoenix doesn't mean you'll beat me." Skye slowly started glowing orange and yellow as she replied with a calm statement, "We'll see about that."

The DJ exclaimed, "Are you ready!? Three, Two One!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Apparently, Mariah's skills as a beyblader increased greatly, but Skye had more strategies and tricks up her sleeve. Something that made Kai like her for. Since they were both physically equal and mentally, it seemed easy to execute any strategy possible. Skye whispered, "Setsuna, maybe we should use that little technique we've been working on."

"_Yes, mistress."_

Galex charged towards Setsuna but when it came in contact, the beyblade went through the mirage and Setsuna appeared behind Galex. The DJ commented, "Oh my goodness! Skye's beyblade moved so fast that it left an after-image behind!" Kai looked at her with a smirk, "Impressive." Skye said cheerfully, "Apparently, the adapter core has its uses." Kai said with an idea, "Maybe it's about time I showed you mine." Dranzer's speed expanded exponentially and quickly created flames in the stadium, it was moving so fast that it created mirages and duplicates of itself.

Mystel exclaimed in shock, "Where did that come from!?" Kai simply stated, "From practice. I call that the 'Road of Flames'." Skye said, "That's nasty. Whatever you created." Kai said, "Something has to match yours right?" Skye smiled as she started enjoying the battle. Kai started reading the Greek's eyes for any predictable movements (A/N: Sorry, not sure if Mystel is an Indian, a Greek or an Egyptian. Please tell me if you know.) And sought quick solutions that allowed him to finish the matches quickly.

Unfortunately, Mystel's strategy changed drastically since the last time they met each other. He had more chain attacks constantly annoyed Kai. The Jap-Russian refused to use ten percent of his power but Mystel was driving him mad. Kai was more impatient than last time, he was in no mood to hear Mariah yapping off, and hearing Tyson and Daichi yap at the same time was already bad enough for his brain. Kai said in a warning tone, "Sorry, but I'm ending this now." His eyes became a brighter red like a flame and veins started appearing at the sides of his face and the room's temperature was starting to increase.

Skye asked, "Kai, are you…?" She felt the same warmth that she felt when Tala was about to lose his human sanity. Kai was going at ten percent, and that was the true nature of his strength, the fact that he never had to unlock the heavy side of his powers. Mystel started feeling the aura and thought, "I knew Kai was strong and my first impression was right. It's that same feeling. The feeling that the strongest person was standing in front of me." Mariah commanded, "Galex, Scratch attack!" The pink beyblade rammed into the dark blue beyblade but Dranzer didn't even budge.

Skye smiled and taunted, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Mariah!" Setsuna slammed itself against Galex and sent it flying but not out of the dish but aerial combat which was Setsuna's favorite style of combat. Skye started glowing also and Mariah said cockily, "That ain't going to help!" Mystel commanded, "Poseidon, Ocean Javelin!"

The huge water dragon charged towards the two Phoenix and managed to push them a wee bit. Mariah said, "Take that girl down!" Skye said in annoyed voice, "You're starting to get on my nerves, Setsuna, Scorching Flare!" The two toned haired girl was so annoyed that she resorted into using one of her basic attacks to take down Galex. But as the heat increased, Mariah started to get groggy.

The pink haired nekojin groaned, "What's happening to me? Why am I so sleepy?" Her vision started bending in different images. Kai thought, "Found your weak point." He then commanded, "Dranzer, Napalm Tempest!" Dranzer lit herself on fire and charged straight for the pink beyblade which easily got knocked out and slightly melted due to the heat Dranzer was radiating. The DJ commented, "I don't get it, this place was cold now it's suddenly getting so hot! I think these bladers are on fire!" Skye said to Kai, "I think we should finish this."

Kai said, "Gladly. Dranzer!" Skye called out, "Setsuna!"

"Blazing Valiant!"

The two blades rammed into the weaker spinning blade and that ended it. Kai and Skye could walk away comfortably with a win. The DJ noticed the temperature suddenly resumed back to normal as he said, "The winners are Kai and Skye!" The two gave them there usual look and normal small smile. Then, the DJ said, "Up next are rookies Gregory McDuff and Kazumi Mirisawa versus the two American champs, Max Mizuhara and Germaine Hillwood! Can they handle the two Western Champs?"

-That's chapter 27! Sorry if it's late. My AVR got broken and we had to get it fixed. Please let me know if I should write a Bleach story or not. Oh and I'm going to let you decide how the battle will go. So please review!

Choices:

1. Max and Germaine win but Gregory ends up in a coma

2. Gregory wins with Max's mind sealed in Hades.

Ooh, slightly supernatural again…


	30. Hades and The Tortoise

(I don't own beyblade

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 29- Hades and the Tortoise

Apparently, Skye couldn't beat up Kazumi since Max took the job with Germaine. Problem is though that no one knows the true form or how to deal with the ugly thing the easy way. Hades was a bit beast that was in sync with its owner and once its owner dies, it feeds on something else. That's how evil it was. Originally, one of the Blitzkrieg Boys was supposed to use it but no one knows who was supposed to use it. Harnessing Hades abilities requires one to be both physically powerful and mentally powerful (and no, it isn't Kai, Bryan or Tala).

Yuuko asked, "So, Tala how does thing exactly work?" The red head paused for awhile and replied, "Well, normally, Hades would have weakened him by now, the first symptom to that is he loses his mind. Hades has this thing to make people more blood thirsty. He gives out these savage impulses that force his owner to become more and more of a monster," They all stared in horror as Spencer continued, "Eventually, these savage impulses give the user pleasure and little by little, he loses his human sanity and has a desire to eat entrails and organs and suck his victim's blood--."

Bryan quickly cut him off, "Okay, enough, we get the picture. Anyhow, Max, you have to be as merciless and as emotionless as possible. We don't have any room for mercy in this match especially in your case." Max gave him a quizzical look, "My case?" Ian said flatly, "You're too kind, Max. You gotta have some steel nerve in you. As in the ability to kick your opponent's ass when required whether dead or alive." Max gulped and Germaine said in his defense, "Max, would never do that! You're asking too much from him!" Tala retorted, "Well, apparently, that's the only surefire way that both of you will come out alive! The last time we saw this thing was in the hands of our own friend in Biovolt!"

Maria asked, "Biovolt?" Realizing that he forgot to tell Maria about the place he was raised in, Tala quickly said, "I'll tell you later. Actually, maybe, Tyson can shed a little light on you for starters; we'll tell you the advance stuff once you can handle it."

"Beybladers are you ready?"

Max turned around and said, "Uh-oh gotta go!" Tala yelled, "Wait…dammit!" Max already left and stood alongside Germaine. She started shivering at the sight of Gregory, apparently, his face slowly became distorted and he already started gaining blood lust. He sneered, "Once I'm done with you, while you still live, I'll cut you open, bury my face into your blood soaked bowels and eat my fill… I'll lap up every drop of blood… devour every ounce of flesh and savor every organ!" (A/N: Yikes. Another Priscilla, except a guy!) Germaine shivered at the sight of Gregory and the DJ commented, "Whoa! Looks like Gregory is going crazy! I haven't seen anyone become like this before!"

Germaine asked in her quivering voice, "Max, what should we do?" The blonde teen was unsure of what to do, what Gregory said was good enough to scare him. Kazumi said, "Heh! All I need to do is get past you and I can deal with the annoying bird myself!" She didn't know that Skye, who was at the sidelines heard that and was ready to lash out fiercely at her anytime, anywhere.

The DJ said, "Three, two, one…!"

"Let it rip!"

Draciel, Susanowo, Hades and Sylvan flew into the ring. There were sparks flying everywhere and slowly, Gregory succumbed to Hades. The hulk could no longer contain the pleasure that he desired and that Hades could provide. Gregory started howling like a monster as he screamed out, "Hades, finish them!" He lost his analytical ability and his beyblade rammed itself at Susanowo. Max commanded, "Draciel! Go get him!" The green blade charged towards the huge black blade and started slamming against him.

The moment Hades started getting hit, Gregory started feeling the pain. His heart started skipping beats and that wasn't normal. He coughed loads of blood while snarling, "You're not getting away!" Kazumi commanded, "Sylvan, finish that tortoise now, Silver Silhouette!" Germaine said, "Sorry, I can't allow that!" Her blade crashed into Kazumi's beyblade and was engulfed in an illusion. Germaine saw her surroundings change and asked, "What is this?" Kazumi cackled evilly as a wicked smile spread across her face.

"I'm going to make you suffer; I'm going to show you what I'm going to do to that phoenix's girlfriend and the entire team!"

A silver flame appeared and chains wrapped around Germaine. The American female was shocked and therefore did not know what to do. She even saw her skin melting and multiples of people holding swords and spears. They thrust it through her and the pain was very real. The crowd was going wild not realizing what was happening to both American champions.

The DJ commented, "This is amazing, Kazumi has Germaine entangled in her silver web!" Brad Best said, "Not only that, Gregory is giving Max a run for his money! He better make sure he's going to make it out alive!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the sidelines, Tala said, "This is getting bad…" Kai didn't say anything and Tyson yelled, "Aren't you the least bit worried!? Our friend's out there and you have no expression or whatsoever!" Kai simply said, "I'm just trying to believe in him… Apparently, he still has enough power to turn the tables…" Kenny exclaimed, "Kai, you better take back that statement because Gregory's going wild!" The slate haired teen said monotonously, "I know."

Ray said doubtfully, "Kai…you don't look the least bit worried." The phoenix replied, "Honestly, Max still can change the tables. If he was able to square off with Black Dranzer once, then this battle is exactly the same one." Yuuko insisted, "But Hades is growing in power! There's no way Max can unlock power in such short time!" Kai smirked, "He can. Just wait."

Truthfully speaking, Max was having a hard time. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to figure out how to beat Gregory without killing him.

(Max's P.O.V)

I didn't know what to do; here I am, standing against an innocent person getting controlled by an evil bit beast. Sure, this situation is exactly what happened at Lake Baikal in Russia but… Germaine is here and she might get hurt!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I looked to my left and saw her screaming in pain and Susanowo taking the hits. This isn't right; I've never seen Kazumi so powerful. Skye flattened her in minutes and it's been thirty minutes so far and Germaine's bit beast hasn't laid a finger on it yet. What's going on? It's like Kazumi's powers are increasing alongside Gregory's and Hades' powers. There's no way I can defeat them now…

"_You shouldn't lose hope, master."_

I asked softly, "Draciel?" My bit beast replied "_Yes. It seems like Hades is also feeding on your doubt. You must focus every ounce of your power into a single powerful strike." _I asked him, "How am I supposed to do that??" Draciel replied, "_Focus all your will into a single blast. Without doubt or whatsoever, you will be able to out power Hades." _I replied, "But I'm scared. If I do that, I might lose Germaine or even you in the process." Draciel said once more, "_Have faith in yourself. Apparently, Dranzer's wielder still has faith in you."_

I looked up and saw Kai with his usual stoic look that he always masks himself with and it seemed there was one look that gave me the answer:

**Take him out, Max. You're capable of doing so! Give it all you got!**

I decided to go with Draciel's plan. I cleared my mind of all bad thoughts and doubts and released my will into a powerful shot…

(Normal P.O.V)

Max said, "Here goes nothing! Draciel, Gravity--!" Before he could finish his line, Hades had released all its power on Susanowo who was utterly at the mercy of Sylvan. Gregory thundered, "Hades, Oblivion Attack!" There was a huge black fire that not only did it strike Susanowo but it struck Germaine as well. Max yelled, "GERMAINE!" She took a healthy hit and crashed hard on the floor, burned by the black flames. Max looked in fear and worry as Gregory screamed, "Hahaha! T'was so easy to barbecue her! Maybe I should start pulling off her limbs as the little turtle screams in pain! Saying your name over and over, Max Mizuhara!"

There was a crazed look in his eyes and at that moment, the happy American teen's demeanor suddenly changed. His hair shaded his eyes and small tears trickled down his face and he said, "You should shut up, you mongrel." Gregory was astounded with what Max said and as the blonde looked up and gave him eye contact, Gregory could see that Max's cheerfulness had now left him.

The DJ said, "Holy cow! Looks like Max's demeanor just changed! That's something you don't see everyday!" Max fist curled and his nails cut his skin open and it was so deep that blood trickled down his hand. Max's eyes no longer showed happiness but… it showed a different side of him.

A cold Max.

A very ruthless Max.

Slowly, a new brutal nature side of Max begins to reveal itself.

Kazumi slowly shivered as Max's physical presence too began to change. The blonde howled, "END OF LINE!" His power started exceeding its normal limits and even Draciel was shocked that Max had found a way to tap into his inner strength. Max may not look as physically intimidating as the others, but deep down, he's extremely powerful.

The Russian wolf saw Max's sudden increase in power as he asked the captain, "Hey, did Max ever lose his mind like this?" Kai replied, "Max was the only one who never lost his cool in battle. He always had a cheerful disposition that constantly annoyed his opponents. That last attack of Hades did a number on Germaine and that was what infuriated him…and you know what else," Tala looked at him as Kai continued,

"I don't think Gregory's going to see his next birthday."

Tyson yelled, "Max!" The blonde snarled, "You hurt my friends, you diss me off in school, before I didn't consider it as anything personal…," Kazumi started trembling as Max continued, "But hurt Germaine, is something I call **PERSONAL**!" Kenny was running an analysis on Max as he squeaked in fear, "Oh no! Max's power not only giving him power but shortening his life span!"

Tala added, "Not only that, the more he taps into that power, the more Hades will try to take over him…" Kai finished the sentence, "And the faster, Max will lose his mind…"

The blonde screamed, "Draciel, finish him!" The green blade emitted a different color as the barrier between Hades, Sylvan and Draciel began to crack. Max howled, "I rip you half! I'll make your blood spray! I'll make sure your head is mounted on my wall!"

Namine commented, "Eww…gross." Tyson said, "I don't think I wanted to hear that. Kai, he's beginning to sound like you." Kai said in a half irritated voice, "Just shut up, Tyson." The phoenix thought deep in his mind, "If Max goes any further, not only will he lose his mind, but he lose everything…including the things he has in his heart…"

His humanity…

His will…

Skye whispered in horror, "He's become a monster…"

Back at the stadium, Hades managed to enter Max's mind. He asked, "_Hello, Max Mizuhara…"_ The blonde demanded, "What do you want from me!?" Hades said evilly, "_I propose for a partnership…your emotions are so much more delicious than this oaf's mind…in return, I will give you anything you want…" _Max asked, "Anything?"

"_Anything."_

Max hesitated for a moment…just thinking about it made him want to agree. Max could have his parents back together, Gregory could be sent to hell, Germaine would be okay…The blonde gave into temptation and said, "Su--." But before he could seal the deal, he heard someone say, "Max! No!" He looked around while demanding, "Who's there!?" He saw a pale blue light floating near him saying, "Maxie, please…anything but this…" Max asked, "Germaine? Is that you?"

Hades desired Max to be his new owner/host. So, he crushed the pale blue light with a snarl, "What is your answer?!" Upon seeing this, Max had made his choice. He said, "No…MY ANSWER IS NO!" Draciel lent him his power to banish Hades and Max commanded, "Draciel, Fall of Atlantis!" The huge stadium was flooded with water and Sylvan was knocked out of the ring.

Hades struggled against the current and in the end, let go of Gregory and changed its target to Germaine.

"_Perhaps this girl will be useful…" _thought the black bit beast.

His chimera like form moved near Germaine in attempt to overshadow her, but Max spotted him and gave one last cry, "Stay away from her!" Draciel's powers were overflowing and excess energy started flying all over the place and thus destroying Hades in a single strike. The whole stadium was silent and the smoke finally cleared. The DJ looked around him and announced, "And the winner is… MAX MIZUHARA!"

And with this…the crowd went wild.

-That's chapter 29, I'm sorry for updating so late. Have been playing Soul Calibur 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Beginning of Destiny lately! Please review!


	31. Reminiscing Shards

(I don't own beyblade

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 30- Reminiscing Shards

After the whole incident, Max was totally clueless of what happened. He had no feelings of remorse or whatsoever it seemed like his inner self decided to take the matter into its own hands. Tyson exclaimed, "Whoa! Maxie! I can't believe you could do something like that! That's so incredible! I mean, wow!" Max said while trying to calm down Tyson, "Relax, Tyson. I don't think I can do it again anyhow." Ray asked, "Really?" Max explained, "The stronger I got, the weaker I got. I felt like my spirit was slowly going away, it was like someone was taking it from me."

Tala and Kai remained side by side listening alongside Skye and Maria. The mahogany haired she-wolf asked, "So…what now with Hades?" Tala replied casually, "Well, I guess it's gone for now unless, someone could repair Hades in a short period of time." Skye leaned against Kai as he said, "Don't worry; I'm sure it's gone." Skye said, "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about that if you change into a monster also like what happened to…"

Before she could say anything else, Kai put his finger on her lips saying softly, "Yu shouldn't worry too much. I'm going to be fine, trust me." Skye smiled and Kai felt safer since she was the main source of his willpower. Without her, he would've succumbed to his other abilities. Tala overheard their conversation and answered with a smirk, "Yeah, I don't think you need to worry, the true nature of his strength lies in his ability to only put out ten percent of his power." She looked at him with a smile and Kai simply ran his hand tenderly on her left cheek. It meant 'don't worry' I guess.

Then the P.A. sounded off saying, "Tyson Kinomiya and Namine Yuuki! Please report to the stadium, your match will start in five minutes!" Namine squealed in delight, "Whoohoo! Time to get some action!" Tyson was just as hyped as she was, after all, she was his girlfriend and ever so like him. Yuuko said, "Namine, please be careful. For all you know, you might let all your wind energy out in one place." The brunette said in assuring voice, "No problem! I know how to control myself!"

Namine and Tyson left the room and headed for the stadium with the others were staying behind. Ray asked, "Hey how is it possible you can conjure a bit beast like that?" Tala said, "From what I read, they are conjured from the darkest depths of a human heart, the darker their emotions, the darker the bit beast. Normally, bit beasts were once humans before but they have to wait another one hundred years to become one." Kai added, "Also, they can be genetically created. Like the cyber bit beasts the Bladebreakers faced a year ago."

Fen asked, "Cyber bit beasts?" Kenny replied, "They're bit beasts created from the bit data of Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Drigger. No one knows what happened to all that data but all I know is that they give you the feeling of raw power but it drives you nuts." Kai felt a knot forming in his stomach and throat after hearing that. A good friend of his, Wyatt was a victim of that. The poor kid wanted Kai to teach him how to blade like him except Kai said no. As a result of remorse, he turned towards that option. Wyatt, of course not having gained enough training, quickly succumbed to the bit beast thus, the thing took his life.

Ray asked, "Okay, changing the subject how's Germaine?" Max looked sadly at Germaine's slightly burned form yet, she was still sleeping peacefully he said softly, "I'm sorry…I couldn't muster enough power on time…" Ray asked, "Max?" The blonde turned around with a cheerful reply, "She's alright, she just needs some sleep." But everyone knew, behind that smile were tears of remorse. Yuuko said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, Max. I'm sure she's going to be okay." Max stroked her hair with a light smile across his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, Tyson and Namine reached their area and were ready as always to face their next opponent. Their opponents were Spencer Petrov and Mariam Akiyama. The navy bluenette shouted, "Alright! I'm all geared up and ready!" Namine smiled a huge smile and got on to the stadium. Spencer said, "Wow, I didn't realize that the World champion and his girlfriend would be my opponent." Tyson said with a smirk, "Surprised? So am I. Let's settle this fair and square!" Spencer smirked as he readied his launcher, "I always handle my battles that way, Tyson!"

They readied their launchers and Mariam asked, "So, Namine? Ready to get chewed?" The dark brunette's violet eyes sparkled with a reply, "Honestly, I'm going to beat you! I assure you, I won't come out chewed!" Mariam sneered, "Well, good luck with that!" They all readied their launchers and the DJ asked, "Are you ready?" The crowd howled wildly after seeing that the match was about to start.

Tyson said in delight, "This is our third match! Actually, despite the fact that we won two of our matches, we can always lose this one, but I don't think Namine has that option in her mind right now." The DJ called out, "Ready! Three! Two! One…!"

"Let it rip!"

Their stadium wasn't an ordinary beydish; it was more of a bull ring. Spencer thought, "So, this is what our ring looks like. I might have an advantage here in this situation." Spencer commanded, "Seaborg, attack!" The blue blade rammed itself against Scylla who was having an easy time picking at both Spencer and Mariam. Namine snarled, "You're not getting past me!" Scylla whipped up a huge wind storm and started exploding in large amounts of power. The DJ commented, "Whoa! I've never seen Namine like this! Seems like everyone has a few surprises of their own!" Tyson yelled, "Namine!"

Suddenly, including Spencer started going wild. His power just shot up another ten levels. Kenny was watching the battle through his lap top and examining the levels. He said, "This is incredibly insane! How did they suddenly acquire that much power?!" They looked at the field while it started in expanding exponentially with power.

Tala thought, "Crap, because they were exposed to Hades' power. He's been influencing them but where's the source coming from!?" Tala looked and noticed that Kai too sensed it. They quickly stood up to find a better spot to search for Hades.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala and Kai ran through the hallways in order to search for Hades faster. Tala started sniffing around with snarl, "I can't pick it up, it's like he's been hiding his scent all this time." Kai closed his eyes and tried to feel energy flow. It was one of Dranzer's unique abilities which she passed on to Kai. The two toned haired teen quickly scanned his surroundings.

Tala asked, "Sense anything?" Kai shook his head in annoyance, Hades was never this hard to find before. Since Hades blew up, his influence sparked off a chain reaction with other people's emotions. It could make the emotions more powerful like…

Hatred…

Anger…

Joy…

Sorrow…

Even Lust…

Tala, Kai and the other Demolition boys knew how to deal with things like this. One way was to seal away their emotions, but after Boris' capture, they decided to try and live as normal human children. Although they have learned to bottle up their emotions for so long, they finally decided to reveal it. However, never did they expect, for Hades to come back. Bryan and Ian watched the battle while Hades was being tracked down.

Tala kept on sniffing and then his eyes suddenly became more wolf-like. Kai asked, "Your nose pick up anything?" The redhead kept on sniffing and then he found its trail. He said, "That way." He even began running on all fours as he chased after the scent. Kai's eyes shifted from crimson red into light green (A/N: Like Cloud accessing his Mako energy). Dranzer asked, "Master, how strong is the energy?" Kai replied, "Relatively weak. It's almost as if…it's trying to conceal itself."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

However, the match became even wilder because Namine's powers were rapidly increasing and her emotions were officially running wild. Her determination, anger and desire to win were magnified due to Hades small spouts of energy which were actually inserted in one of her opponent's body. Although she didn't realize she was being influenced by Hades, she was enjoying the battle every single minute of it.

Tyson however wasn't affected because of Dragoon. Scylla never faced anything like Hades and therefore did not know how to push away Hades' influence. Max did it with sheer brute force and will but does Namine have that kind of will is the question. Mariam was also affected by it and they were all on Berserker mode, other than that, their powers quickly expanded tenfold and started growing and giving them the feeling of raw power. What they all didn't realize however is that the more they used their powers the more it erased their human mentality and gave them the sanity of a beast.

Tyson asked, "Dragoon, can't you think of anything how to calm her down? This is too much!" The blue dragon replied in return with a sorrowful sigh, "_Indeed, it is hard for me to purge Hades. I am actually having a hard time dealing with that wretch." _ Tyson sighed and looked at the battle, their attacks were so strong to the point it was blowing up the stadium.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Kai and Tala were running through the hallways and finally found it. The battle between Max and Gregory never destroyed it; the bit beast had separated itself into shards thus managing to influence as many people as possible. They found a shard lying on the floor. Tala asked, "So, how do we destroy it? Sprinkle it with fairy dust?" Kai sarcastically replied, "Sure, fairies do exist! Why don't we leave the beystadium and go find one in a different quadrant of the galaxy!" Tala quickly said, "Sorry, I was just trying to be funny. Hold on, from one of your books, wasn't Hades a sword before?" Kai hesitated for a moment then replied, "Yeah… not just any sword or weapon but a pair of nunchaku, but how did--."

They looked at each other while saying in unison, "The molecule separator!" Tala said, "I remember Boris had one of those but we destroyed them at Biovolt when we sent the place crashing when I went over the point of no return!" Kai said, "Then we need something that can also put it together since Hades was once a weapon of destruction, we put it back together then we destroy it completely once and for all."

Tala smirked, "Time to send the lord of the undead back to where he belongs." They got a small shard and went out on a search for the other piece. Lucky enough for them that the piece they have right now acted as radar and led them to the other piece, another which was in Gregory's body. The two stared at his unconscious body with no clue how to get it. Tala looked at Kai, "Okay, genius, how do we get it?" he asked. Kai looked closer and telepathically asked Dranzer, "Do you think you can get it out of his body?"

The red phoenix replied, "_It shall be no trouble at all, master." _ She quickly left her blade and revealing her astral form and hovered over and the piece of Hades returned to them. They put it in the bag and Tala exclaimed, "One more to go!" Kai put them together only revealing one stick of the nunchaku.

Kai said, "Correction, three or five more pieces. The next few pieces might be small on energy readings." The red head protested, "But you can read those to right? I mean, you're one of the best energy readers I've ever met. Why did Boris give you that kind of crap anyway?" Kai said, "Consider it useful, that's how I found you guys." Kai darted off and Tala thought, "After all those experiments in Biovolt, we, the Biovolt students were each given an ability. Bryan's speed was increased five fold, Kai has the ability to read energy flows though he hardly used it, Ian can stretch and twist his arms and Spencer can make himself as hard as iron. My ability on involves the nose, which stinks…"

They found the last two together disguised as a broom and mop. Tala asked, "Remind again why inanimate objects know how to transform themselves into cleaning devices?" Kai said, "That's the point, they don't. That means, these two are one half of the other stick." Kai put the two pieces together revealing one half of the stick that was part of the nunchaku. Tala said, "So, that leaves the other half and the string. Problem is, where are they?" They heard a loud explosion from the stadium and Tala said, "Looks like we have to speed things up a bit."

"Found it."

Kai held a leech and Tala wailed, "WHAT THE HELL!? Where did that thing come from?!" Kai said calmly, "From your head, this is the string for the nunchaku but we need the other half for it to turn into a string or chain. Then, Tala thought for awhile and finally realized where that piece was…

Inside Spencer's body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With this in mind, they returned back to the stadium where Tyson and Namine were still fighting Spencer and Mariam. Apparently, their powers were equal and no one could suppress Hades emanating energy. Ray asked, "Where have you guys been?" Kai said, "Running around, you?" The amber eyed nekojin replied with a sigh, "Trying to control them." He pointed at the Blade busters and the other people. Tala asked, "I don't get it, Max has Draciel why can't he fight it?" Kai said, "It's because Hades found a small hole in Max's heart that had fear and the hole was created when…" Tala cut him off, "When Gregory nearly burned Germaine into cinders. Gotcha."

Kai thought, "The only way for Hades to be completely destroyed is for Tyson to defeat Spencer. Once Spencer is out cold, we can do the Heimlich method and make him upchuck that piece." Kai yelled, "Tyson, you better beat Spencer or it's a dead end for you!" Tyson nodded and knew that there was something wrong, so he decided to follow Kai's orders. Tyson ordered, "Dragoon, Wind Scar!" (A/N: Hehehe, one of Inuyasha's attacks.) A huge wind built up in the entire stadium resulting into a loud crash.

The smoke cleared and revealed Spencer unconscious, Mariam still pissed and Namine still snarling. However they quickly resumed back to their normal selves after the battle was over. When the DJ looked into the dish, he declared, "Oh my goodness, we have a tie!"

The crowd went wild and everyone was back to normal. Kai found Skye on the floor, also exhausted. Kai quickly ran to her and asked, "You alright? Skye?" She looked at his eyes and asked weakly, "Why are your eyes light green?" Kai softly replied as he changed his eyes back into crimson red, "It's nothing…just close your eyes. I think your emotions just exhausted whatever energy you had left."

Kai carried her as Bryan and Ian hauled up the others exposed to the Hades Influence. Bryan asked, "What now?" Tala answered as a matter of a factly voice, "Simple, get Spencer, make him vomit, put the pieces together and destroy it." Ian said exasperatedly, "You do realize it ain't that easy to make him vomit right? His stomach his made out of cast iron!" Kai said, "Not if you sock him in the gut he won't." They agreed on that but Tala said, "This time, we'll need to destroy it together with the help of the Bladebreakers. Apparently, only their bit beasts can fix this mess."

They nodded and proceeded to fetch Spencer and put their plan into motion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Kai left, he lay Skye on the couch and he brushed her hair saying, "I hope nothing supernatural happens again, going to hell and seeing Hades is bad enough." Max left a note for Germaine in case she got up and Ray told Fen that he was going out for awhile. Tyson left Namine in the room also, seeing how exhausted she was. Tyson looked at Tala as he asked, "Shall we?"

The red head nodded and they went outside in the garden.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived, they put the pieces together and aimed their beyblades at it. Tala gave the signal, "Now!" Their beyblades flew in high whirling speed and started destroying Hades once and for all. Their were loud cracks and crashes and finally it was destroyed.

Spencer said completely annoyed, "I didn't know that thing was inside me, at the same time, you didn't have to punch my gut, Bryan! Strength was never any of your strong points!" The lavender haired Russian said, "Let's say I've just improved."

Hopefully, that was the end of Hades.

-That's chapter 30! Please review! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	32. Winner's Circle

(I don't own beyblade

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 32- Winner's Circle

Winning to the tournament is easy, but how about their school work and their lives? Kai's wasn't exactly what you call a normal life. Hades' pieces lay scattered on the floor as his essence ascended into the sky. Tala said, "I didn't know it was that easy to end such evil entity. But, why can't life always be like that?" Kai smirked with a rhetorical reply, "People only look bad in other people's eyes because they don't understand their actions…but are affected by it, therefore considering it an act of war. Besides, people don't want to give out the obvious." The red headed Russian asked, "When did you come up with that? It's so easy for you to quote when something goes terribly wrong."

Kai simply replied, "It is because, from the very beginning, I had no intention to be rattled by such trivial matters." Tala said, "And why are you talking like that?" The two toned haired phoenix asked, "Does it matter?" Tala laughed softly while saying, "I guess not. Say, who is our next opponent?" Bryan said, "Well, whoever it is, let's hope Boris has nothing to do with this one."

Spencer said with a quizzical look across his face, "Who said he was?" Ian said, "Think about it, Hades wouldn't have made its way to Japan unless someone brought it here. Unless, you're theorizing it can grow a pair of legs and go into the airport undetected." They laughed at the impossible theory and Spencer said, "Well, I think kitty's having his match. Who's roughing him up this time? The last time he got roughed up is when Bryan when wacko." They laughed again and Kai said, "Well, I don't think he's going to get roughed up this time. He's done a lot of training so, I'm sure that he will be just fine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kai predicted, Ray handled the match with a cool mind. He didn't freak out but as the match ensued, the pressure began building up. Joseph's skills drastically improved ever since their last encounter when he had tried stealing the nekojin's bit beast. Salima too, who had been Ray's good friend for a long time also improved. Not only that, she earned herself a bit beast, whom she discovered in her own basement. Salima said, "It's been awhile, Ray! I never thought we end up fighting each other in this tournament!"

Ray said, "Neither did I, Salima, I'm surprised you're here!" Joseph said, "Wow, what a nice reunion! I never thought I would meet my target here!" Ray corrected, "Ex-target." Joseph said halfheartedly, "Right." Fen asked, "Please explain, Ray-kun. I'm lost." Ray said, "Sure, you see, before I met you, I met these guys. Joseph was trying to take my bit beast before and Salima was a good friend of mine." Fen said, "Oh. That's cool." Ray said, "Anyway, shall we continue the battle?" Joseph smirked, "Indeed!"

Fen summoned, "Come on, Madeen!" Salima cried out, "Take her down, Bastet!" A huge silvery white cat appeared in front of the winged tiger of Fen. This was the first time for Ray to see Salima with a genuine bit beast, no strings attached, no whack job scientist telling her what to do and forcing her to cheat. Salima commanded, "Bastet, Howl of the Minx!" The minx cat was known not to have a tail but to have a terrible shriek. In doing so, this howling attack disrupted Ray and Fen's attack allowing Joseph to ram into them.

Fen asked, "How do we defeat this thing!?" Ray shouted while covering his ears, "I don't know!" The DJ said, "Amazing, every time one of these kids step to the plate, all of them always either go crazy or break something!" Salima was struggling to make the howling sound last; there was no way that any of her opponents could survive this. Fen commanded, "Madeen, Terra Homing!" Making an indirect shot was the only hope the two tigers had left, but they took the chance anyway. Instead of hitting Salima, Madeen struck Drigger in awkward angle making it hit Vanishing Moot and striking down Bastet.

Joseph yelled, "No one uses my bit beast for that purpose, Vanishing Moot, Great Rock Smash!" The green blade glided smoothly towards Drigger who was waiting for the elephant's attack. This was exactly what Ray wanted. He commanded, "Drigger, Tiger Claw!" He used one of his old attacks and this one prevailed, it bounced all over the stadium and slammed harshly into Vanishing Moot, rendering it completely defenseless against Fen's assault. Salima said, "Oh no, you don't!"

Her beyblade nearly clashed against Fen's but the greenette expertly dodged her attempt to stop her. She said, "Madeen! Finish this!" The tiger struck Vanishing Moot with such destructive force it blew Joseph off his feet. He crashed behind Salima and Ray quickly took down Bastet with ease. With this, they won their match. Too bad for Salima though, this was her last match, she lost one and won one but lost this last one therefore rendering her eliminated from the competition.

She, Ray, Joseph and Fen met up with each other as the DJ announced, "The winners are, Ray Kon and Fen Wong!" The crowds went wild as their favorite tiger wielding beybladers won their last match. Fen said, "I can't believe it, we made it into the winner's circle!" Ray said, "Yeah, hey, um…listen, meet me in the locker room at five, I need to tell you something." Fen nodded as Ray and the others waved to their fans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the match ended, both Ray and Fen were greeted by their teammates with huge smiles. Tyson said, "Yeah, way to go, Ray! This gives us a good reason to go to a restaurant and eat ourselves silly! Say, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Fen, Ray?" The black haired nekojin blushed wildly and yelled, "But not when you guys are here!" Namine said, "Come on, surely, there has to be a witness or witnesses for these kinda things, doncha know?" Ray yelped, "Kai, help." The red eyed phoenix simply said, "One option is to make a break for it and lock us in the room."

Ray suddenly got inspired and said, "Thanks!" Kai said, "Oh, which reminds me…Skye, you're coming, whether you like it or not." Skye asked, "Where the heck are we going?" The male phoenix replied devilishly, "Oh, somewhere." He grabbed her hand at the same time, shoving Ray and Fen out the door and shutting the door behind them. He heard Tala yell, "Hey! No fair!"

Kai said at the door, "Even brotherhood has their limits, alright? Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He heard Tala's fist hit the door and he simply smirked while walking away holding Skye's hand. Though it looked like they were going together, they weren't. Kai said, "Hey, don't overdo it." Ray said, "You too, they say the coldest people in the world are the people who know how to deliver a kiss the best."

Kai smirked at Ray's theory and they parted ways.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala snarled, "Agh! I thought he already trusted me!" Tyson said, "Come on, Tala. You know, I've been Kai's teammate for three years and still he doesn't trust me with that kind of info!" Tala said, "Well, you're different. You're you and you're an idiot so, why should he trust you with that kinda info?" Tyson snarled, "What did you say?" Tala then ignored Tyson and began sniffing the door. As he moved closer, he started twisting the door knob and said, "Judging from the direction of his scent, I'd say he's going north." Maria's ears twitched as she said, "He's heading for somewhere roomy yet quiet and undisturbed."

Tala wondered, "Now where would a place like that be? No, don't tell me…!" Before he could say it, the PA announced, "Tala Ianov, Maria Zaitov please report to the stadium, your match with Michael Parker and Oliver Polanski will soon begin!" Maria said, "Aww, I was going to try and track them down but I guess Kai and Skye would've erased their scent by now, they're good in that kind of stuff."

Tala thought, "One thing about Kai is that he knows how to erase any track of his powers. As bit beast wielders, we emit different kinds of energy, but Boris back then taught us how but now, I completely forgot how to do it. How is it that Kai still remembers how!? That is totally unfair! I mean, I used to be the best at that!"

"It's probably because that's how he escaped Boris the first time."

Tala turned around and saw Bryan who had just opened the door. The lavender haired Russian smirked, "So, Kai got you again…didn't he?" Tala snarled, "He sure did, Kuznetsov! Darn it…he still has his assassination instincts." Bryan said, "We all do, you're just rusty and annoyed because Kai was more the strategist and you just busted everything you had in your way…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray and Fen were outside in the garden. The greenette was running around and Ray simply followed her around. Fen said, "Isn't it wonderful? To enjoy the breeze and the bright colors once in awhile?" Ray nodded, "Yeah, you bet. But there's something missing in this scenery…" She asked, "What is it? A beybattle or a huge missile plummeting towards earth to obliterate us all?" Ray laughed at her reply as he moved her closer to him and he said, "No. The most beautiful thing in the world… right here…in my arms…"

She flushed into a bright pinkish color and Ray's hand slowly traveled down her hair. Her arms went around him and before they knew it, they landed in the flower patch that was behind him. Their lips lightly crashed towards each other and then, she started removing the flowers that ended up in his hair.

They parted for a moment and she said, "Wow, you've improved on that part. Have you been rehearsing?" The black haired nekojin replied with a slight glint in his amber eyes, "Nope. I don't rehearse for things like this. I just let everything go and let my actions do the talking." Then, he pulled her closer; she could feel the warmth he had all over her. She thought, "This is beautiful… I always thought… Ray was too shy to do something like this…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The two got up and saw Mariah, mortified with terror. She bared her tiger fangs and shouted, "Stay away from Ray, you shameless hussy!" Fen snapped with her own insult, "Keep talking, Mata Hari!" Fen stood up and the two marched towards each other and glared a very strong death glare towards each other.

"Benedict Arnold, you!"

"Mata Hairy!"

"Shameless Hussy!"

"Painted maypole!"

"You venomous snake!"

"You uncivilized whore!"

The girls rushed towards each other and it took both Mystel and Ray to break them apart. Mystel asked with his voice slowly rising, "Hey, do you think we can settle this in a more civilized manner and not RIPPING EACH OTHER'S HEADS OFF!?" Ray said, "Guys, don't do this. I'm not worth it." The two girls quickly answered in unison, "OF COURSE YOU ARE!" Mariah screamed, "You're the one with a whack job problem, greenette!" Fen retorted, "Well, you're the one who won't give Ray his personal space!" Mariah screamed again, "You're also the one with a fiancée!" Fen replied angrily, "I have no fiancée or whatsoever!" Mariah screamed, "Well, you're the reason why Ray nearly died!"

Those words stung Fen's heart. Mariah was sure to win this argument since Fen had more things that put Ray's life in mortal peril. Mariah was simply…Mariah. The greenette didn't reply with any sharp insult or whatsoever. She whispered softly as tears trickled down her eyes, "Okay…you win." She couldn't deal with Mariah any more. The girl was becoming more overbearing every single minute of her life.

Fen ran off and Ray called out, "Fen, wait!" Before his words could reach her, she was gone. The words "I'm sorry." were the only ones heard after she left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Tala and Maria headed towards the stadium where they could hear the roaring crowds and they could see the lights opening up. They were bright spotlights and Tala said, "You know, by the time I get home, I'll be blind." Maria said in a sweet yet mocking tone, "I'll make sure you won't, sweetie." Tala grabbed her by the waist and said, "You're one feisty wolf, Maria, I'll give you that." The brunette smirked, "Okay. Let's see how long you last…" Then, Tala said, "You meet me tonight at 9. Hotel room, later on." She smiled with a reply, "Alright."

As they finally saw the stadium, their two opponents stood on the red side. The DJ said, "Here we are! Now, we can begin the match! The match between a hawk and horse and a pack of wolves, or the leaders of the pack. Here they are, in the blue corner…Tala Ianov and Maria Zaitov!" The light shone on them and the crowds went wild and Tala could distinctively hear some girls saying, "Marry me, Tala!" Maria, obviously annoyed with the girls' flirtatious attitudes yelled, "YOU LAY OFF MY ALPHA WOLF OR GOOD GOLLY, I'M GOING TO RIP ALL OF YOU INTO SHREDS!" The girls were shocked and Tala thought, "Talk about feisty, I bet the word 'feisty' has her picture next to it."

Michael said, "You've got one aggressive gal, with ya, Tala." The red head Russian replied, "Yep, sure do. But that's what makes me want her more." Oliver said, "Heh. That's something weird coming from you. Anyway, shall we?" Tala said, "Of course." Maria readied her launcher and the DJ said, "Ready, 3…2…1…! Let it rip!" The four immediately released their beyblades and Wolborg came crashing in towards the other two. Maria yelled, "Fenrir!" The bluish silver wolf appeared in front of the crowd in its full glory.

Oliver said calmly, "Impressive, I have yet to show you what I am capable of! Unicolyon!" The unicorn rose from his blade sending a huge heavy charge towards Maria's wolf bit beast. Tala said, "Hah! You think I'd let you at her!?" Wolborg appeared and struck down Unicolyon with ease. Michael said, "Yahoo! This one heck of a match, who said I'd let you win!?" Trygle appeared in attempt to take down Wolborg. The red headed Russian commanded, "Wolborg, Novae Roga!" Icicles appeared from the ground, hurling Unicolyon into the air.

The brunette said, "This is it! Fenrir, Glacier Edge!" The light blue blade of Maria spun quicker than ever and striking with the most power and velocity that not even Tala could match. Her attack was a ferocious one, it crashed into Trygle sending it high in the air, then gave it a good cross slash, damaging both beyblades and giving Tala a good enough space to smack them out.

Though they tried to rebel, all Tala needed was a single hit to knock them both down. A single hit powerful enough to flick away an ant. Tala said, "Прощание, Oliver, Michael." (A/N: In other words, he said 'farewell') Wolborg titled towards the wobbling blades and they quickly fell out, giving Tala and Maria the win they needed for the Winner's Circle. The DJ exclaimed, "What a battle! I now declare Tala and Maria as the winner!" The crowds went wild as the two wolves were crowned the winners.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fen, wait!"

Ray had been chasing her all over the place ever since that fight between her and Mariah. Then, he said, "Fen! Stop!" She stopped in the middle of the road and she screamed, "She's right! I always get you hurt, stay away from me!" What she didn't realize was that there was a truck heading her way and then, Ray grabbed her out of the way and was fast enough to recover his stance.

The truck widely missed them and then, they both crashed on the asphalt. The people stared in shock and Fen said, "Why? Why do you keep saving me?" Ray said, "Liking someone is when you're willing to help them…but loving someone is when you're willing to throw your own life away for them."

-That's chapter 32! Say, where are Kai and Skye? READ, REVIEW and FIND OUT SOON!


	33. Sitting Under The Crimson Skies

(I do not own beyblade

(I do not own beyblade or the Shikai command I got from Bleach, it just has a slight similarity!)

Chapter 32 – Sitting under the Crimson Skies

Kai and Skye were somewhere else, somewhere far away that no one could find them. What better place to hide than back at your dorm in school? While they were walking, it was pretty silent. Skye asked, "Kai…" The crimson eyed teen looked at her as she asked, "Tell me…will… there be another time…you might…?" He asked, "'you might'?" She whispered, "Change into a thing like that?" Kai said, "Oh, like Tala?" She nodded soberly; he could already sense that she was afraid to lose him, exactly the same way he felt. He stopped dead in his tracks and Skye also stopped and he said, "No way am I going to surrender to my savage impulses just like that. There is no way in hell that I'm going to become a monster like before."

'_Like before.'_ The words echoed in Skye's mind. Does it mean he did it once but was able to maintain his human sanity instead of eating people's entrails? She looked at him as his red eyes focused on her. He held her hands and then cupped her face with the other and whispered, "I would never… never turn into a monster like that. I swore to myself I would never do that again. Especially, if I have someone precious to me." He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she smiled weakly. Then, he heard shifty noises as they walked on. Skye asked, "Did you hear something?" Kai looked around as they walked on. "Nope. Nothing."

However, he suddenly felt a malicious feeling. "What is this feeling? It's like every single nerve in my body is tingling. It's like my body's telling me to run away from here. What's going on?" The moment he took another step, the sky became blood red. Not red because of the sun's light distribution, red because blood just rained from the air. Skye and Kai quickly hid behind the wall as they heard a body thump on the ground. The two had believed that it was over but they were dead wrong when they saw the body splattered on the ground like a pancake. Skye asked, "Kai, what was that?"

The male phoenix replied in disgust, "I have no idea." Out of nowhere, the two were grabbed and were surrounded. Kai was slammed on the ground by three bigger guys and Skye was held down by two bigger guys. One said, "My, she's such a spectacle. I didn't know that someone like him would catch a girl this pretty no?" Kai was pretty strong but not strong enough to hurl the guys off him. The guys pressed his head further into the floor as one said, "No matter how much power you use number 2, you'll never surpass me. I was former number one until your ugly ass friends and you appeared." Kai started focusing Dranzer's power through his body but to no avail.

"_Master … any farther than this and you'll go blood thirsty!"_

Kai thought, "I don't care…! Skye…! No!" His body started morph into something really ugly, his legs became hock-jointed and he started moving in berserker like speed, striking down everything near him. Then, the guy asked, "Eh?" Skye saw that Kai was different. She was in his arms and he had fangs. They weren't normal fangs either. She asked, "Kai?" She saw that his eyes were more blood red and his fangs were really sharp and ugly.

They were vampire fangs.

Skye asked again, "Kai?" He said nothing, however he did begin snarling, "You're all going to die…Go to hell!" Blood spurted endlessly like a rain shower, and the only thing Kai remembered seeing and hitting, was the floor and darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the others waited back at the stadium, Tyson wondered, "Where did those two go? Ray and Fen are already here and Maria's wrestling her for information." Tala said, "Yeesh, his match is about to start and he's probably fooling around somewhere. I bet he went to get ice cream."

Maria said, "Guys, don't worry, he'll be fine." The others threw each other weird glances. They felt something was wrong. Neither Kai nor Skye would miss the championships for the world. Tala said, "I say we should look for them, I swear, if they are doing something really ugly I will be emotionally scarred for life!" Ray waved his hand dismissively. "You gotta be kidding me, Tala." The redhead shook his head in assurance. "Nope. I ain't." Max said, "Yeah, I think Tala has a point. Let's go find Kai." Germaine chirped, "And Skye!" The group got up, hoping to find their missing teammates.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was clammy, cold and dark as the male phoenix rose to his feet. He felt something metal attached to his neck and it was solid shut, he couldn't yank it off no matter what he did. He thought, "Skye? Where is she? The last thing I remember is hitting the floor so hard I could hear my head crack off some rocks and bone shards inside my head."

"Like your new necklace?"

He looked behind him and he let out a snarl. "Where's Skye? I swear, hurt her and I'll kick your ass." The guy said, "You're not too much of a threat to me anymore with that necklace on." He opened the lights and Kai saw a rosary attached to his neck as he said in annoyance, "Sorry. I'm Catholic and yes, I may have vampiric powers but that doesn't mean I am a vampire." The guy snickered, "You haven't figured out who I am yet, have you?" As he stepped to the light, there was a big 'x' scar on his eye and Kai muttered, "Grayson, former number 1 and current number 6. I remember Tala kicked your ass ten years ago."

He smirked. "Yeah I know. But, I'm going to challenge you to something. I want you to play in this little human derby." Kai snarled, "That's disgusting. I'm not betting on human lives." He said, "Who said you were?" He revealed to him a stage as he said, "You'll be meeting every kid in Biovolt here. And you have to kill them, otherwise…" He showed Kai the female phoenix in the other room.

Kai yelled, "Skye!" Grayson replied, "She can't hear you. Oh by the way, every time you don't obey our orders, she pays for your mistake. Dearly." This definitely angered Kai but he couldn't get her out at this rate. He said, "Oh by the way, you can't awaken into that ugly thing of yours as long as that rosary is on you but you still have your energy reading ability. I hope you still have your weapon, Pallas Kai." The two toned haired teen remembered two of his favorite weapons: a broadsword and his scythe; however he couldn't remember where he put them.

Kai thought, "Damn, this is the worst situation I could be in. What should I do?" Then, he heard steel clank on the floor and there he saw his claymore lying in plain sight. He had two choices: Win and lose Skye's love or Lose and lose Skye's life. It was a lose-lose situation. Grayson didn't care what happened to her. Kai more or less was hesitant in what to do. Finally, he made his choice. He walked to his claymore, gripping it tightly and made a firm resolve. "Looks like I'm going to live up to my name once again." thought an annoyed Kai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai had his claymore in one hand as he stepped out to the ring. He thought, "Despite us being more than a thousand in Biovolt, there were the top forty in Biovolt so I should be able to tell which one. All I know is, Tala was number 1, me being number 2, Spencer number 3, Bryan number 4 and Ian was number 5. So, the single digits here must be at least numbers 6-9. However, the bad part is that they were the former top five, Grayson being former number one. So, who else is there?"

The first one was a very familiar man. He was in his twenties with his brown hair, in his hand, he also had his claymore. The man hissed, "Hello, Kai." The two toned haired teen grit his teeth. "Dandré, current number seven." He growled, "That's no way how to greet your seniors. Especially the one that used to be your commander." Kai didn't reply after; he just didn't like the guy.

Dandré said mockingly, "So, you're going to just stand there or not?" Kai's crimson red eyes focused on Dandré as the two stepped up to the battle field with their claymores in hand and their cloaks flowing by. The older one mocked, "So, what's the problem? I didn't know you used your black operations' uniform again." Kai said, "Nothing bites you harder than the past. Especially one that would haunt you forever." The brunette said, "Well then…let's go."

Without further hesitation, the judge gave the signal. The two bolted in blinding speed both revealing the reasons why they were single digits. Dandré was known for his brute strength while Kai was known as the fastest quick draw master in the history of Biovolt. His speed was also unparalleled except to Tala's but Dandré being one of the fastest was able to keep up.

They heard sword clashes and shimmers of silver were seen as Kai and Dandré were dealing heavy damage to each other. The older claymore was capable of wielding two swords but Kai was very experienced in dealing with multi-handed weapons. Despite their huge age gap, they had an equal amount of strength but while Dandré surpassed Kai in experience but the younger one surpassed him in talent and skill. So, this fight might take awhile. (Yeesh, I'm becoming a big fan of claymore aren't I? I don't own Claymore!)

As soon as Kai found an opening, he was ready to slice his legs off but his body hardened into armor. He snarled, "Normal attacks ain't going to kill me!" He kicked Kai in the gut sending him across the floor and he started tapping into huge amounts of energy. The teen stood up slowly as the man's body suddenly started distorting itself. Kai was calm despite this. "Your body can't handle the amount of energy that you're releasing. Any farther than that you will lose your human sanity and have that of a demon."

Apparently, Dandré no longer cared as he started howling, "You're going to die! You will pay for taking my fame away from me!" Instead of being intimidated, Kai smirked. "Looks like you've lost your mind…," The moment he said this, his eyes had a deeper red glint as he continued; "I might have to strike you down for good." As he continued and the moment he crossed the point of no return, he succumbed to his savage impulses. However, as mentioned, Kai is an energy reader, the more power he released; the easier it was for him to read it. Kai said in a cold tone, "You've sealed your fate."

Kai struck in unimaginable speed leaving an after image of himself after taking down Dandré. The older one's head rolled on the floor as blood spurted into the air. His blood was purple, no longer the red that makes you human. Kai snarled at Grayson who was watching, "This better be the last time I'm killing someone who has submitted!" The former number one replied, "Oh, don't count on that. This won't be your last match either." He snapped his fingers and everyone looked towards the door.

The doors opened slowly and revealed a little boy with platinum blonde hair shaking in fear as he held his sword. He too was wielding a claymore and Kai had no desire to turn the boy into useless pieces of meat. The two toned haired teen replied, "Drop your sword. I have no desire to fight you. Withdraw now." The little boy didn't drop his sword; instead he gripped it tightly while introducing himself, "I'm Daryl. Please go easy on me, Kai-sempai." Apparently, this kids knew he was a single digit and was forced to fight him to the death.

Kai wasn't just known for being 'Pallas Kai' he had many other minor titles but this was wrong. He had to think of a way how to deal with this fight. Daryl quickly threw himself forward clashing against his sword. Due to superior skill and experience, Kai made short work of him, he cut his hands off and made sure he scared him well enough for him to surrender. However, Kai also helped him reattach his hand. The moment he finished attaching Daryl's hand, he heard a loud scream from the upper stands and when he took a good look from the screen, it was the worst thing he ever imagined.

Skye… was getting hurt, for his mistake. For his mistake in showing human weakness.

Kai yelled, "Stop it!" Skye was suffering more than ever and Grayson quickly started slashing her left and right. He stopped ten minutes later when Skye's clothes were soaked up by her own blood. Kai, wishing he had never felt this again then had no other choice to being the ruthless killer he was raised to be but never became. He would rather lose Skye's love than lose her altogether.

Grayson said while wagging his finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mistake number one." Kai's hand trembled with fear as his grip remained tight on the hilt of the blade. This was going out of hand. He lowered his head and submitted. He knew he would never have done this if he was alone but Skye was precious to him…too precious. He was willing to throw his own life out the window if necessary.

"Skye…I'm sorry…"

-Sorry, it's short but I have a slight writer's block! Please review!


	34. Fight Amongst Single Digits

(I don't own Beyblade or Claymore or any mixes I'm going to put into it!)

Chapter 33- Fight Among Single Digits

Kai gripped the hilt of his blade as he turned off his youki energy. This wasn't a good situation; let alone Skye had never seen him bloodthirsty or kill anyone. Beat up, yeah, she was used to that but slashing people down was something she had never seen him do before. Kai looked at the floor, all covered with blood most of it belonged to Dandré and the little kid, Daryl thanked him for reattaching his hands. The two toned haired teen wished that this part of his past never came back to bite him, he even had the tournament to worry about but Skye's life became his number one priority. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to use every inch of his power to help keep Skye alive.

"Damn," thought Kai, "how am I supposed to deal with this? I never wanted to do this… I didn't even want to reveal my powers to anyone. I preferred being the dead end last but no matter what I do… everyone knows me as a single digit. Damn Boris. He trained well…"

_Too well, in fact._

The judge gave him an evil smile, "Are you ready for your next opponent? Because here he is!" Everyone watched the doors open and there he saw a little boy. He was nearly the same age as Daryl yet every bone in Kai's body was telling him that this kid was no ordinary fighter. The power frequency alone could tell Kai what this kid was capable of. The boy's energy made him look like a single digit. He had pale blonde hair with sparkling green eyes; Kai had no idea that Boris had his own sick kicks. Perhaps, this was related to the incident where Skye got attacked in the dorm room.

"They were preparing me for this, of course. Boris must've known I've gone soft along the way," Kai's fists clenched in anger, "he knows I'll never lay a finger on a person. Let alone a kid who's armed with a blade and doesn't even know how to use it."

The boy bowed graciously, "Good morning. I've heard a lot about you, Hiwatari-sempai."

Kai's red eyes focused on this boy's smile. Something was already telling him that this kid had many tricks up his sleeve and he knew that this kid will not hesitate to kill him. The boy continued, "I do not understand. Why do you not answer when someone compliments you?" The two toned haired teen sighed, "It's pointless; you can't keep hiding your brutality behind that innocent face of yours forever."

The boy's smile then became malicious, "Perhaps you are right."

Kai saw him draw his sword and upon seeing the symbol, he knew who exactly this kid was.

Lochlain, number 13, Grayson's own son.

Kai didn't like the sight of this. Grayson, sacrificing his own son just to get rid of him. This was disgusting; he remembered that the latter had fallen in love with his female counterpart, Kyana who at that time was number 6 as well. Most kids born as natural warriors were trained in a different class, one example was he. His blood held heavy traces of energy but his body showed no sign of surgery or injection. Tala had a couple of scars and so did Spencer but Bryan and he were in the same class along with Ian. The three of them, although they were in the same class weren't really best friends. Tala was the first to teach Kai how to create his own technique to make himself known; ah yes, Kai remembered that day still.

The boy still eyed him as Kai slowly circled around him. Lochlain showed no sign of intimidation but Kai's energy reading powers could tell him everything: he was deeply conflicted; Lochlain himself didn't know why he was here and why he had to face number 2. It would've been worse if Tala was the one here. He would chop down the kid the moment the boy showed him an inch of disrespect.

"I know you're merciful warrior, Hiwatari-sempai. However…"

Kai then found the boy behind him, grinning evilly as he gripped his sword. "I might have to make your head fall."

The single digit quickly parried the younger one's attack. The boy's attacks weren't connected; it was as if, he was just, playing with him. Kai glared, "You're a pretty small handful but… deep down, I can tell you're scared. You're scared that I might take your life, scared that your father will abandon you, scared that…!" Before Kai could continue, Lochlain's sword grinded with his as the boy began releasing thirty percent of his power.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Skye woke up and saw Grayson watching. She struggled but her efforts proved futile. The chains bound her tightly as she swung furiously in order to weaken the bonds.

"Are they too tight, Skye dearest?" came a mocking voice.

She looked up and saw Grayson in front of her with a malicious smile. Her answer seethed through her teeth, "Lay a finger on Kai and I will definitely kick your pathetic ass!" He gave her a foxy grin, "My, my, my you're a ferocious one. I wonder why Kai likes you." She smirked, "Maybe because I'm not easily swayed by stupid fools like you!" He was ready to drive in his sword into her but he had a better form of revenge. What better than to see the man you love shown to be a ruthless blood thirsty monster? He snapped his fingers, "Men, get her down." Two strong men pulled her down and they followed Grayson to the spectator window.

"Do you know what the underground tournament is?"

Skye gave him a droll stare, "I thought you were an idiot but I didn't think it was this bad."

He smiled, "This place is used for human derbies where lives are pit against one another. I think I have a very nice movie to show you." She was moved closer to the window and there she saw, Kai parrying the kid's blows and avoiding him as much as possible. Skye had firm faith in Kai, "You're an idiot, to think that Kai would cut up a little kid just for your sick joke." Grayson gave her a grin, "Ah, but that's not the reason why I brought you here, you see…"

He then drove his sword into her as she let out a shrill shriek, "I found his number one weakness."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From below, Kai could hear Skye's screams from above. He looked up and saw her, trying to withstand the pain as Grayson called out, "Kai, if you don't want your princess to get hurt, then you'll be willing to turn my son into useless meat chunks." The two tone haired teen could stare in horror as Skye suffered heavily; this was a sick game but he was forced into it and now, Skye would pay for every mistake he would make.

Finally, Kai had an idea: if he could make it drop, he was definitely sure he could make it surge. Kai released his energy to synchronize with Lochlain's and sure enough, the kid was stuck in paralysis. Lochlain began screaming, "What the hell is this!? What are you doing!? Let me move!" The teen kept his grip over the kid firm, "Nope. I can't do that. I'm sorry, but if you won't awaken, I'll force you to." Lochlain felt his beastly instincts take over as his face became distorted with eyes becoming yellow.

"Forgive me but," Kai closed his eyes, "I never wanted to this…especially because…you remind me of myself when I was your age."

The boy's shrill cries slowly became deep and beastly like. Kai cringed at the sound of the boy's growling and grotesque snarls as tears slipped away from his eyes. Kai knew he was no match for Lochlain in his insane condition. Kai had two straight fights although the second one didn't seem much; Lochlain certainly had the intent to kill him.

Lochlain then began screaming, "Daddy! Daddiiiiiii!" Kai looked up and then discovered the reason why he was so disgusted by Grayson.

The man didn't even care if his son was becoming a monster.

Kai then began to slow down the transformation seeing if Grayson would react. Perhaps, the number six knew that Kai was not capable of turning a child into a monster.

"_Screw me for being merciful," _thought an annoyed Kai, _"this man knows what I can do and what I can't. He knows I won't turn his son into a monster. He knows…!"_

Kai quickly let go and let the boy go on his way to become a monster. Will he suppress it or will he just let it take over? Kai then stood in front of his as he let Lochlain make his choice. Skye then saw this, she yelled, "Kai, run! You're no match for him! Ruuuuuuuuun!" The male phoenix heard the female's cries but; he could only smile.

"Please forgive me…Skye."

Then, she saw Kai move in a blink of an eye and the kid's blood sprayed all over the place. The boy was choking like a dead frog as the blood coated his body. Skye's eyes grew wide as she saw Kai with his bloodied sword and his pale white face, coated with a rosy red. Skye's eyes widened in shock as she saw Kai's lips move:

"May you rest in peace…Lochlain."

Skye saw Kai put his body to the side and his red eyes pierced into Grayson's very soul:

"You will not leave alive. What you've done… just put you on death row!"

Grayson could only smile at Kai's glare, "You're a fool, Kai. You're little technique won't prevail against me now that I have seen it." The two toned haired teen hissed, "Look, I'm doing what you want me to do," he then raised his sword towards him, "make Skye shriek or even cry and I'll let you know when you're in hell." Then, the next match came into play and much to Kai's horror, it was someone he knew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Tala and the others were searching for him, not knowing where he is. Tyson groaned, "I'm hungry, can't we go back yet? Kai always finds his way home anyway." Tala gave him a healthy swat on the head, "Yeah sure. Like it's been past five hours and you're telling me that you're hungry!?" Ray tried to pacify Tala, "Look, Tala. I'm sure Kai's alright. He always manages to pull through even through the toughest of situations."

The Russian began sniffing the air, "It feels so…"

"Omnimous. It feels so dark and evil…"

Tala turned around and saw Bryan, Spencer and Ian in their former Biovolt black uniforms. The wolf smirked, "Don't tell me I missed Halloween." Maria whimpered, "Uh…Tala, those big swords are telling me that they want your head to hit the ground." Namine felt like puking, "You guys are sick. I just lost my appetite." The purple haired falcon shook his head, "Tala, you better suit up because your soul link partner is in deep shit and only Wolborg up there knows what shit he's in."

The red head raised his eyebrow, "You promised not to swear."

"Sorry, became a habit. Now please stop arguing. Personally, I like Kai's head where it is. On his shoulders!"

Tala nodded as he drew his claymore with a grin, "Yahoo. Looks like we get to kill again, emphasis on the 'again'," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Bryan sighed, "I hate this as much as you do but there are more people who are involved in this than just Kai." The red head gave him a shocked stare, "You're not kidding me right?" Spencer shook his head with a mournful smile, "I wish we were but this is a life and death situation. We managed to hack into the cameras. Kai just went against the nastiest of the nasty and one innocent kid." Max's jaw dropped, "You're not telling me he butchered the kid are you?"

"Who said we were? Kai isn't that cruel. In fact, he spared the kid's life and let him run but she had to pay dearly for it."

Fen asked, "Guys, who's the she? Kai's not a girl, you know." Spencer sighed, "It's someone you know very well. In fact, you probably would freak if I told you…" Yuuko demanded, "Who!? You better say something or…!"

"It's Skye. She's the one paying for Kai's mistake. That's one of his weaknesses. Seeing the people he loves suffering for his mistakes would push him to overdrive."

Then, there was awkward silence. Kenny gulped, "Please tell me you're lying, Ian." The short member of the group gave him a rueful smile, "Nope. I'm not. But…that's what it is. We're wasting time here, we better get going." Tala took of his orange jacket, revealing the black shirt and his former Biovolt armor. With this, Tala remained deep in thought, "Damn you, Boris. I know you have a hand in this! You knew Kai would never turn a kid into useless pieces of meat! You're turning the entire world against him. You just made the single digits willing to hunt you down. This is the most atrocious thing you've done yet…!"

The group left, heading for the underground tournament.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, deep underground, steel was heard as they clashed against one another. The opponent in front of Kai was current number eight, Morrell. This guy, an honorific like him however didn't hesitate to cut down his opponent if necessary. Skye watched in horror as Kai refused to counterattack while trying to convince Morrell to drop out. Number eight sighed, "Forgive me, Kai. But I thought it would never come to this technique."

In a blind flash, Kai realized he lost his left arm in an instant. Skye shoved her hands in her mouth to stop her from screaming as she saw the blood drip from Kai's shoulder. Morrell said, "Kai… you would've been a great leader. You're also a great warrior. But, tell me," –he pointed at Skye, "why did you let her turn you into a pussycat?" Kai smirked, "She's not my weakness. In fact, she's my strength…"

"Are you nuts?"

Kai smiled crookedly, "Look at it this way, she's the one who's given me the courage to fight against all of you sick bastards. She's the one who's given me the will to fight and live on. Of course I care about her, I love her beyond almost everything. But, manipulating her into this, is something you won't catch me by. You won't turn me into a pussycat by using her as a scapegoat because I swear on her blood and mine, I'm going to kick your filthy little ass and chop Grayson into several pieces that you won't know who he is. Personally, I have nothing against you. But, the fact that you're following a sicko that decided to turn my girlfriend into a bargaining chip," –his arm slowly grew back as his eyes became blood shot red, "is a good enough reason why I'm going to cut you down."

Kai darted quickly, leaving a phantasm of himself behind and turning Morrell into a defenceless boy.

"Looks like I advance," Kai left with a satisfied smile.

-Sorry if it's short! Please review!


	35. Skye's psyche

(I don't own Beyblade or anything I fused into it!)

Chapter 34- Skye's Psyche

Kai finally managed to move on and Grayson was pretty more or less content with what was going on. Skye looked around and saw that everything was missing but one thing. Her gun was still there, now, if only they could let her go… Skye thought for a moment, what if she induced her powers without the gun? Could it be possible? She tried swinging over but the pain in her gut bit her.

"My, my, my, at least you're trying to escape. Most of the girls I choose just die after a gut wound."

Skye smirked, "You're the sickest ass on the planet, Grayson. I'll show you what I'm capable of; Kai isn't the only one capable of making this a blood shower. He's the one been saving my ass while I hang pathetically up here, well guess what? I hate looking pathetic especially if I burden Kai with too many trivial things." Grayson gave her a grin, "What do you plan on doing?"

"What I should've done. But I'll wait for the next battle since I want to see your jaws drop."

Grayson was amused; no girl had spoken to him like this. He gave her a half-smile, "You're some bitch, to talk to me like that." Skye smirked, "Watch and learn, I hate being in distress and since Kai's doing his end of the bargain. I'm going to my end so that we can get out of here and put you in asylum once I'm through with your lackeys."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much to Kai's chagrin, his next opponent was former number five and current number ten of Biovolt years ago, Francoise. He was the gay looking type but not very gay. In fact, among all the digits, Kai remembered that he was rumoured to be the most dangerous. He bowed, "Ah, the famous Pallas Kai. I never thought I'd face you here today."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "I thought Ian kicked your ass into the next ten centuries. Tell me why you're still alive."

"Why, I survived of course. I mean, Ian didn't cut my head off now, didn't he?"

"You should've bled to death. Or the term should be he didn't cut you thoroughly enough."

Francoise wagged his finger, "Tsk, tsk, Kai, with your pretty face, many girls would kill your girlfriend for that." The two tone haired teen snickered at his comment, "Hey, may I remind you that Skye ain't easy to kill? Because, I may be down here but I can feel energy quickly overpowering mine and I have a fat feeling in my gut that it's her." The double digit smiled, "Well, then. I like making headstrong girls submitting to me. But, I think I start by making you eat your arrogant little heart."

Kai flicked his wrist as he glared, "Don't get too conceited, you overconfident bastard."

Francoise, smiling that Kai was getting annoyed growled, "Alright then, killing time!" He darted fast enough to throw Kai off guard and hit him with the impact. However, Kai wasn't number two for nothing. He quickly regained his balance and clashed blades. Francoise's former title was Woodpecker Francoise, funny huh? Thing is, this technique was almost parallel to Kai's Wraith Blade technique. It all depended on who could control their power the best.

Francoise grinned as Kai started exerting a little more effort than the last time. Francoise's hand then flew quickly; Kai didn't have enough time to see it and the double digit quickly made holes and slash marks on Kai's arms and legs. The double digit smiled, "Now, why don't you regenerate? Boris told me that you could control your power well to the point small wounds didn't matter." Kai let out a low snarl but he knew that one false move and he could end up dead. Then, without knowing, Francoise took off both his arms and pinned him to the ground with his own blade.

"I can't believe that they," –he referred to Biovolt members, "chose a kid like you, to be number 2! Ahahahahahahaha! You're almost a joke! Come on, Pallas Kai! Show me what you're capable of!"

Kai felt screwed; since when did he lose to an ass like him? He was pushing his powers to their limits until he heard a loud gunshot and a faint cry.

"Come out… my psyche."

He looked up and saw a gold bird soaring in the air. There stood Skye, very pissed and her eyes were no longer the red ones Kai looked at before. But… they were violet and glowing with power. She glowered, "You're a dead man. I don't give a damn on who you are but I think you just made a personal issue with me! Aurora!"

Her psyche was Aurora, under the sign of the sun named after the Goddess of Dawn in Greek Mythology. Kai looked at the gun she was holding and then realized what that was. Kai gave her a queer look, "You're a…"

"I know, Kai," –she smiled weakly; "I didn't want to tell you at first because I thought you wouldn't love me the same way again."

That was not a real gun. In fact, it was something that Boris was working on but never came to materialize.

It was an evoker. A weapon that brings out the psyche of a person but only few could make it work. (Hahaha, been playing Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3: FES)

"Aurora," –she ordered, "strike him now!" The bird flew, shining in radiant colours and burned Francoise instantly. He let out a howling wail as Skye mercilessly burned him into cinders. Skye smirked, "I'm no Cinderella, but hell I can't say that I'm a Xena Warrior Princess either."

Kai weakly got up after growing back part of his right arm though his left wasn't complete yet, it was still missing an index finger. He looked at her with a smile, "Looks like you became your own shining knight." She smiled and gave him a quick peck, "At least you tried to help, sweetie." Kai gave her a weird look, "The word 'sweetie' doesn't suit you. Especially when you say it." She giggled softly, "Oh well. I told Grayson; I'd make it a blood shower. Observe." She picked up Francoise's claymore with ease and with one quick swipe, his head fell off and blood spurted into her face.

"Whoa! Ewe…"

Kai smirked, "Which is why the Wraith Blade attacks at point blank range. I prefer my clothes to be extremely clean." She teased, "Tee-hee, you're more obsessive compulsive than I am." Kai shot back, "Hahaha," –he noted with sarcasm, "yeah, sure." She flicked his forehead, "Oh well, let's go home. I'm sleepy…" With this, she collapsed; releasing her psyche after so long was good enough to tire her out. Kai smiled; he gave her his jacket and carried her home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the mean time, Tala and the others were searching for Kai and Skye. Maria then stopped dead in he tracks put her hand on a gun hilt. Tala asked, "Maria-chan? Anything wrong?" She smiled, "Just the opposite. I should've done this awhile ago." She put the gun to her head and Tala yelled, "Maria, have you gone nuts!? That's a gun!"

She smiled, "Hold on and trust me, Tala." She closed her eyes and pressed the trigger.

"Iris!"

A woman appeared with long hair with her dress shining like a rainbow. Maria chanted, "Iris, what is this power that blocks us? Taste the water that passes your lips, hear the winds whisper gently at your ear, and let the earth tell you what it feels…" Tyson gulped, "What she doing?" Namine explained, "Only specific people can do that. Skye's another one but hers is more battle oriented." Bryan asked, "Hey wasn't this one of Boris' wacko projects too?" Ian nodded, "Yeah, Tala. Releasing one's psyche," –he pointed at Iris, "was something Boris was forcing us to do but never had the chance or power."

Spencer concluded, "Which is why he decided to train us to be half beasts-half human warriors called Slayers. Our weapons were called Slayer during our time in Biovolt." Germaine looked at Maria and Tala, "Yeesh, you two have more than just one thing in common. Isn't there anything you're different in?" Tala sniffed the air and let out a low wolf like snarl. Kenny gulped, "Tala, please don't tell me you're a werewolf." The redhead smirked, "No, I'm just sniffing the air and I just picked up something evil. A huge energy's coming our way, everyone stay behind the wall."

As soon as they got behind the wall, they felt the other figures approach and soon Tala struck with lightning fast speed not even knowing who his opponent was. A huge claymore struck his blade easily and disarmed him and when the other three attacked, he managed to get rid of Bryan and Ian but wasn't strong enough to keep parrying Spencer's blows.

"Will you guys stop killing whatever shadow you see or do I have to hack off your sword arms to make you stop attacking me?" growled a very annoyed teen.

Tala and the others looked up and saw a very angry Kai who was beyond annoyed and slightly bleeding from his gut wound. Skye was leaning against his body and the two tone haired teen was holding her with his left. Tala grinned sheepishly, "Uh…oops?" Kai shook his head in annoyance as he sheathed his sword once more, "Grayson's here and he's out to get rid of all former single digits. The only single digits I know who surpassed him were us and certain other guys like Arthur, Oswald and Richard." Spencer pointed out, "Yeah, but we killed the last two, Arthur's still running around like the crazed maniac he is."

Tyson asked, "So, Kai, mind telling us why you're still alive and talking when you have a hole in your gut!?" The older teen looked at it and he just cocked his head, "Oh, must've been from the last battle I came from." Tyson's jaw dropped, "How can you be so calm!? You look like you came from a human derby!" Ray gulped, "Or worse, a gladiator match…" Fen asked, "Also, what happened to Skye? She looks as bloody as you and more tired than you are." Kai explained, "Long story short, she can make her psyche appear at will when she induces it with an outside stimuli." Namine groaned, "Please explain in English not in deep terms we're not capable of understanding."

Kai rolled his eyes. "In other words, she uses an evoker to release her psyche…"

Tala finished, "The same thing Boris had been imposing on us but we never could do it. He gave up after three years. Amazing no?"

Tyson groaned, "Why does everything weird and bad involve Boris?" Spencer gave him a weird look, "Well, it's because he's weird, psycho and evil. Tell me that's not a good enough reason."

"Okay, it ain't."

"Philosopher."

Bryan said, "We better get back, otherwise this entire street would be flowing with blood."

"Too late but nice try in warning them."

Everyone looked up and Grayson had an evil sneer across his face. Tala snarled, "Current number 6, Grayson." Kai said, "I just mentioned that awhile ago, you dumbass." Spencer put his hand on both his swords and warned, "Guys, I have this ugly feeling in my gut that he's going to come and…GET US!" Without warning, Grayson struck with blinding speed quickly taking down Ian, who was unaware that his left leg came off until later while Spencer made sure he stayed away from Tyson and the others. Bryan, Tala and Kai struck at the same speed as Grayson; this is what made it a fight between single digits. Skye woke up and saw the battle, "Guys, are we just going to sit here?" Tyson shrugged, "Dragoon won't do too much. He's a beyblade not a sword." Kenny asked, "Wasn't he formerly a sword?" Yuuko added, "Yeah, if you could focus on the fact that he was once a sword, maybe he'll become one!"

Tyson smirked, "Gee, brilliant," –his voice then dripped with sarcasm, "how am I supposed to do that if I'm not even a magician!?" Max sighed, "I don't think you need to. I think it's like visualizing that big tornado you always do." Tyson whimpered, "Maxie, don't do this to me." Ray nodded, "Just give it a shot, maybe you can…! It's like making a certain form of energy crystallize, the same way Drigger can crystallize into this…" The tiger turned into gold claws and the team could only gape in shock. Germaine squeaked, "Please tell me that's used for cooking." Fen shook her head, "I don't think it is," –she pointed at the claws, "those things look sharp enough to cut through steel."

Maria put her evoker to her head, "Iris!"

"Aurora!"

Two psyches appeared and drove Grayson into the ground. He managed to wrestle off Iris though but Aurora wasn't easy. The power of Skye's psyche reflected her huge amount of will to fight and survive and definitely protect people. He was pinned to the floor and Kai drove his sword to half his head. The five of them had just subdued number six. When they got up, Tala groaned, "So much for trying to live normally…" Kai shrugged, "At least we tried." Skye said, "When we get back to the tournament and school, let's not tell anyone of this. Just live normal…" They all agreed and went off.

However, Skye stayed behind and Kai asked, "Skye is there something wrong?" The girl slowly had tears slipping out of her eyes as she asked out of the blue, "Would you still love me, even if I could do this?" Kai gave her a weird look which softened, "Of course," –he slowly made his way to her and brushed away her tears, "you're still Skye, whether or not you have short hair. Though, I'm pretty amazed that your psyche is very similar to Setsuna." She smiled, "Setsuna and her actually related. The red phoenix is actually Aurora's pet. However, Aurora prefers to manifest herself as a phoenix as well."

They stared at each other momentarily and Tala yelled, "Hey, will you two please not make out in the crime scene? Or I'd sic the police on you!"

Kai and Skye glared at the red head and then laughed. They just hoped everything would turn out for the better.

-That's chapter 34, sorry chapter 33 sounded cheesy.


	36. Normal Lives Again

(I don't own beyblade!)

Chapter 35 – Normal Life Again

So much had happened after the incidents. Grayson, psyches, slayers, demons and tournaments, they felt like they experienced the thrill ride all in one day. Tala could've sworn that after this it was going to be hell in school. They missed so much after their yahoo adventures and they knew that they might repeat a grade which was not something to be proud of. Tyson groaned, "Nooooo! I don't wanna repeat a grade!" Kenny said, "Well, if we just stand here and not explain our absence then we will be forced to repeat!" Yuuko sighed, "You guys are so tense, just relax. As long as we give a reasonable explanation I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Do you have any explanation to explain our absence which lasted for a month???"

"Well," –thought Yuuko and then she replied, "not really."

"Now we're screwed."

Kai remained silent and Skye asked, "You think we can lie our way through?" Kai gave her a queer look, "If we did, I'd be ultra amazed that we are amazing actors and actresses." Skye laughed as they all went to their dorms to figure out an excuse letter they can use to bust themselves out. Skye entered her room as she looked at her evoker. "I wish I could use my psyche better. I don't want to burden Kai all the time. Or better yet, maybe I should just drop the issue and live a normal life with him, Kai's always so calm and he can face things head on." She looked at their picture together and sighed. "I wish I was never a psyche user…"

"Skye? You alright?"

Kai opened the door and saw Skye still in her usual clothes. She smiled, "So you couldn't get sleep?" Kai shrugged, "I tried. Climatic lives are more my thing. I don't live ordinary boring lives. If I did, my parents would still be alive." Skye sighed and asked, "Kai, you live in Japan right?" He nodded, "Why? Is something wrong?" Skye looked down and asked, "When are you going home?"

"Probably as soon as the year's over. Why? We still have a tournament in Swiss which I think we forfeited."

Skye smiled, "Well, I think we were in the Final Circle and they said it's going to be held in Japan." Kai's eyes widened, "Oh, I see. Is that why you're bothered, Skye?" She shook her head as she leaned against the male phoenix, "No, I just feel… weird… every time there's a tournament, I freak out and get jitters. I know, it's silly and…" He held her close with a soft whisper, "It's normal to feel nervous, that's what makes us human." She smiled and she said, "Kai… when was the last time I told you, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me?"

"Well, you showed implications but never told me straight in the face."

Skye gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Well, now I'm telling you: 'you're the greatest partner and guy a girl could ever want.'" Kai kissed her gently also and said, "Well, I'll be going to my room now, Skye, if you need anything; I'm on the other side, alright?" She nodded as he headed for his room and Skye decided to call it in as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maria sat down in another room, reading a book. The book was about werewolves and monsters and every time she saw the word 'werewolf', the first thing she thought of was Tala's wolf like form and ferocity. She cringed at the sight of it, hoping she would never have to see that again. He was something that she wished that he wasn't. His ferocity scared her and the fact that he could freeze things at that rate; he probably nearly made her into a snow cone. She held her book tightly as she asked herself, "Is he really that thing? Or, is he the Tala I learned how to smile and laugh with?"

"Am I that scary?"

She turned around and saw Tala, peeking through the window. She was in shorts so it was no problem really. She said, "Well, if you were in that werewolf like form then, yeah… you are scary." Tala sighed as he went inside, "I'm sorry, Maria. I couldn't help it… every time someone gets hurt, my emotions have a tendency to flare up and I don't like it when that happens. I hate it when people get hurt and I could've prevented it if I moved fast enough." Maria smiled, "Tala, I'm fine, you don't need to be that protective." The redhead felt more assured as he looked at Maria's smile.

He moved closer to her and then, Maria found her back against the wall and Tala over her. They felt the tension and the heat rise up especially near their faces. He pressed his lips gently against hers as she found herself holding his body against hers. She felt it, his will, his desire to help her and his love for her. When they parted, Maria asked, "Tala, can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Maria."

She then said, "Promise me you won't turn into that wolf thing again…"

Tala didn't have any hesitation at all as he said, "Yeah, sure. Well, it will be easy, after all, there aren't any crazy things happening anymore. It's just school, school, occasional tournaments and the usual crap where I have to yell at a bully again." Maria laughed at his usual antics like always, he always had that sadistic like humour and yet, she found it quite funny and comforting. She leaned against him and Tala sighed, "Well, we better get some sleep before someone accuses us of doing something we shouldn't do." Maria smiled as Tala went to his room.

"Good night, sweetie," came Tala's sly voice.

"Ewww, don't you dare…!"

She threw a pillow at Tala, who managed to barely dodge it by using the door as a shield and closing it behind her. She smiled, "Yeesh, Tala, you're one of the most wolfish and childish people I have ever met but hey," –she picked up her picture with him, "you got me to fall in love with you right?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Namine and the others however decided to stay awake. Tyson and Namine had been arguing over simple things then laughing themselves sick over all the corn they have been reading. Kenny and Yuuko could only sigh at their silliness as Ray and Fen, being the more mature ones right now, decided to find a way how to calm them down, knowing they were in a dorm back at New York and not in a hotel suite in Switzerland.

They had travelled so far, first, from Japan to America, America to Switzerland and Switzerland to America again. Germaine and Max were having fun digging out the candy stash that they've stored from their past times. Tyson yelled, "Oh yes! Time to party! I'm so hungry I can eat entire three pound cheese burger!" Kenny sighed, "If you call that hungry, how do you call eating as much as a Russian army?"

"That's called famished, chief. Oh yeah, which reminds me, I haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Who in the world eats lunch at night?"

Ray sighed, "Guys, just get some sleep, I think the other two had already taken the initiative to go back to bed." Fen began to act in her motherly manner, "Alright, bed, now. Come on you guys, we have school tomorrow." Germaine sweetly sang, "Eh, Fen, we can wake up early anyway. Please, mommy? Two more hours?" Fen rolled her eyes, "Guys, I'm serious; you guys should get to bed." Yuuko said, "There goes Fen with her maternal sense and attitude again. She's like that when people don't listen to her." Kenny quipped, "Well, it's a lot better than screaming and yelling at people, right?" Yuuko nodded as the night grew quieter and quieter until they were all asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"YAAAAAAH, I'M LATE!"

Yuuko screamed and the others woke up in a daze. Tyson mumbled, "Five more minutes, grandpa." Kenny was startled by Yuuko's scream and then screamed, "YAAAAH, I'M LATE! AND TYSON IF YOU DON'T GET UP, YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST!" Tyson jumped up immediately and darted towards the door, "FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Ray slowly got up as he sheepishly scratched his head, "Anything that involves food gets Tyson up, instantly." Then, the door opened and guess who it was? Kai was the one who answered the door and side stepped the moment Tyson came charging at the door.

"I take it you slept late last night?"

"You don't want to know how late…"

Kai smirked at Ray who was drawling all over the place. Normally, the nekojin would be more graceful about things like this. Kai tossed him an extra shirt, "You better change your clothes unless you want girls running after you because you're topless." Ray looked at his clothes and yelped like a frightened puppy and ran into the bathroom and began to change.

"You sure gave him a fright, Kai."

The two toned haired teen turned around and saw Tala with a satisfied smirk, "Hey, the kitty needs to know what's happening to him once in awhile." Tala laughed and gave him a high five, "You still got wit." Kai added, "And you're still a moron." Tala yelled, "Come on guys! Don't tell me you're going to sit here and be late!" Tala ran and Maria called, "Yeah, Namine! You'll miss the buffet downstairs!" Namine jumped up, "Buffeeeet!" She ran to her closet threw out whatever would match and began changing despite guys being there.

Max began to nose bleed horrendously and Germaine covered his eyes, "I know you're an innocent boy, Max. Namine put on your bar! My boyfriend hasn't been tainted yet!" The brunette yelled, "Sorry! I'll be done in a few minutes!" After five minutes, Namine dashed madly with her bag, allowing Max to recover from the shock that he had just received after seeing a naked Namine. He mumbled, "Two little hills…two little hills…" He repeated this over and over again and the only thing Ray could say, "He's been messed up. Badly…"

Finally, they managed to reach class. Kai and Skye went to History class, Tyson, Namine, Ray and Germaine went to French and Yuuko, Tala, Maria and Max went to Chemistry class. Things seemed a lot better today. They wished that they could resume back to their violent lives but I guess that won't do anymore. As always, Tyson began sleeping in class, Namine doodling on her test paper, Ray trying to wake up the dragon wielder, Germaine sighing and wishing that she was capable of waking up Tyson in the most inconspicuous way possible. Perhaps, only Max had that kind of capability along with his usual team mates, Kai, Ray and Kenny excluding Tala since he wasn't really a Blade Breaker to begin with.

Meanwhile, in History class, Kazumi managed to make it alive. But for some weird reason: she didn't bug Skye anymore and he was happy for that. Kai preferred if his girlfriend no longer got into a fight otherwise, both of them would have a lot of explaining to do to Mr. Dickenson the moment they finish the school year. "Great," –Kai sighed in a bored voice, "I never knew I'd say this, but: I'm bored." Then, he heard a stick slam on the table, "Mr. Hiwatari!" The two toned haired teen was not the least intimidated as he was shot with a question, "Tell me, how many triumvirates were there and who were the people in the triumvirates?"

Kai hated his teacher, Mr. Bruno. The man was a short and hawk looking man with a temper problem. Kai didn't want to deal with him but he had no other choice. Kai simply enumerated, "There were two triumvirates, the first was composed of Julius Caesar, Pompey and Crassus. The second was composed of Mark Anthony, Lepidus and Octavian, who later changed his name to Augustus Caesar." The teacher nodded as he fired another question which could've made Kai pissed: Who was the man reported to have close ties with the Russian government yet did illegal scientific experiments behind their backs? That question was so easily answered; Kai knew the answer right off: Voltaire Hiwatari. Though he wished not to say it, he did anyway. All the kids were shocked that one of their classmates was related to the psychopath.

Kai then made it clear to them, "I have no relation to that man. He is simply someone who has the same family name as I do." Kai wanted to make sure he could live a clean slate without having the memory of his grandfather haunting him. Skye knew that he was related and knew Kai's true nature. He was anything but like his grandfather. He could be sadistic, sarcastic or cold but he was anything but inhumane. The teacher decided to try and inflict emotional damage but Kai seemed very resistant or rather, immune to such. Kai thought, "What this asshole is dishing out is nothing but patty cakes. What he dished out is nothing compared to what I suffered twelve years ago." Skye saw the stoic look on Kai's face and knew that he had other thoughts, if this man was considered a teacher, then definitely, the standards have been changed.

A lot of the students had been intimidated by him the moment they were under him. Most of them ended up emotionally scarred and dropped out while others, being braved decided to go through with his class. When the class ended, they [Blade Breakers and the Buster Blades] all headed into the hallway and while they were there, they picked up something very interesting:

Who knew there was a prom coming up this November 19, 2008?

-I'm sorry for late update, I have a lot of stuff to do and please R&R!


	37. Masquerade

(I don't own beyblade or anything I integrated into the story except my OC!)

Chapter 36 – Masquerade

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Tyson and the others were digging through their clothes and trying to find something suitable. "Geez," whined Tyson, "who's idea was it to make the prom a masquerade theme? I mean, all I could do is where a sheet on my head and no one will notice!"

"Sure they won't," a wolfish grin appeared on the Russian's face, "that's because you're just going to be as ugly as always."

"I resent that," yelled an angry Tyson.

The two got into a bicker again and Ray asked, "Say, Kai," –he saw the boy packing up his messed up clothes as neatly as possible, "how are you going to ask Skye out? I mean," –he added, "I'm sure many guys would be pouncing on her by now."

Twitch. Twitch. An expression Kai rarely used unless he was really pissed and he was not in the mood to answer the question.

However, Ray's last statement pissed him off entirely; it didn't even help soothe the jealousy he had whenever he saw someone openly converse with the female phoenix. He searched for a good set of clothes and hoped that he had something to wear so he could either scare them off or go to the dance with her without any attackers or flirts.

He too didn't like the fact that girls pounced on him whenever they had the chance.

Wanting to clear his head, Kai picked up his bag. "I'll be in the courts."

Closing the door behind him, the Bladebreakers were astounded while holding their éscrasé clothes. "He plays tennis?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The boys weren't the only ones with a problem with what to wear. Furiously, Skye dug through her bag trying to find a suitable dress so that she could match very well with Kai. After all, she had chosen him as her prince; someone who could back her up and be there when she needed him.

So far, he hasn't failed her yet.

In fact, she felt glad that he was there for her; constantly. Despite the times where she was weak, Kai managed to help her pull through the slate haired teen never let any of the idiots who have gone against them win. The only time where she truly feared for him was the time he fought against Grayson, the man was a nutcase to let his son become a scapegoat to see Kai in his full form. She was lucky enough to even manage to summon her persona against Grayson.

"Hey, Skye," quietly assured a voice, "you shouldn't feel inadequate because I'm sure Kai loves you no matter what the hell happens."

Turning around, the phoenix looked into the eyes of the female tiger. "Fen, it's not that I feel inadequate," –letting out a sigh, Skye smiled ruefully, "I'm just scared that… at the end of the year, I'll never hear from him again. Remember?"

Fen cocked her head to the left. "What do you mean? Oh…"

The leader turned away while Namine cheerfully jumped in. "Hey, you shouldn't feel so bad! I mean, I know everyone's going to go to college after this and do a lot of things. But don't you guys have each other's cell numbers? You should be able to call him despite overseas."

Skye let out a sigh. "It's not that. It's… the fact that I don't have much longer now, do I? How much have I wasted so far?"

Yuuko tilted her glasses slightly. "After constantly taking that drug," –typing on her laptop furiously, Yuuko ruefully replied, "you only have until February. The worse part is," –showing her the calculations, "it's on…"

"My seventeenth birthday…" replied a very sad Skye, "but, I don't want to…!"

Fen stepped forward to embrace her friend. "Skye, everyone's scared of dying. That's normal. I mean," however, she was rudely cut off by the phoenix, "I'm not scared to die! I'm scared… to force him!"

"Force him to what?"

"I'm scared to force him to let go! What else??? We're in the same boat! We've never known anybody who would love us except each other and now I'm going to throw him into that hole AGAIN! What kind of person," tears welling up in her eyes, "throws the people they love into a pit???"

Fen, Namine, Germaine, Yuuko and Maria had never seen their stoic captain break into pieces; especially over something or rather, someone. "Skye," –gently speaking like a mother would do so for her child, Fen continued, "you don't need to force him. He will have to learn how to, sooner or later. But," –her tone becoming more serious, "there's gotta be an antidote for this. Yuuko, can't you make one?"

"With appropriate materials, yeah," the short girl replied, "I'm sure I can!"

"Think you can teamwork with the boy nerd?"

"Kenny is not a nerd!" protested Yuuko, "he's…!"

"Your boyfriend," Maria smirked triumphantly, "honestly, for a nerd, you're not too bright."

"Hey!"

The whole room then burst into laughter while Yuuko sought for the cure in the database of the organization that Skye used to work in. It took her awhile but, finally, she broke the code and the cure was something that they were shocked by.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Kai played a little tennis; leaving a mark in the court. He was quite frustrated by Ray's statement; telling him that if there was someone more forthright than he was, the relationship would go straight through the drain. Kai was planning to make it a serious relationship; he didn't care how long she wanted him to wait.

He just wanted to stay with her.

Muttering Russian curses in annoyance, Kai served once more; nearly snapping the strings of his ninety-five square inch racquet. It was about time he changed it anyway; he broke it every two months and the last time he played was around a year ago since he wanted to preserve his racquet strings. He remembered the times in Whitney Prep when he played for the team and won his match 6-4. He was vice captain at that time and was about to be promoted into buchou until he politely declined saying he wasn't fit for the job.

_Wow, my arrogance must've eaten itself alive_, thought Kai.

The phoenix always knew himself as the stoic yet arrogant one. He was cocky in his own way and never did he go back on a challenge. In Whitney Prep, he was called the 'Phoenix Tensai' since most of his techniques were related to Dranzer and fire and his techniques were quite godly, in other people's opinion. He remembered the times when he was put in Singles One or Singles Two, he was rarely put in doubles because he functioned quite well in Singles play rather than doubles play.

However, Skye and Tala seemed to have changed that.

Tala had always been considered his twin brother; nevertheless, they worked together despite the brawls they had the bruises they gave each other. The two had almost perfect synchronization (in Spencer's opinion) and had no need of signals for one to act. While Tala was the playmaker, Kai was the defender. That was the only time he took the back seat.

"Hey," growled a voice, "this court ain't for punks like you!"

Turning around, Kai's red eyes focused onto the tall senior who had just called him. Behind the boy was the school's varsity team who were way taller than Kai who was only 5'6. If people thought he was tall then, the people in front of him now would be considered giants. He also remembered that he had the masquerade prom tonight but, his cockiness got the best of him.

"I'll leave," a mischievous glint appeared in his devil eyes, "if you can all beat me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait," the Bladebreakers were speaking to the Buster Bladers about the problem, "you're saying you need Kai's blood? Question number one," Tala's icy blue eyes glinted; matching his serious tone, "for what reason?"

Yuuko explained exasperatedly. "Well, it's because his blood is what people call 'Phoenix Blood' right?"

"Yeah, your point?"

Namine sighed, "How dense can you be!? She means that it can counter act the drug! His blood can become the antiserum for her drug!"

"Wait," Tyson tried to absorb the information as he got along, "why did she take the drug in the first place?"

"It was to control it."

"Control," Max queried, "what?"

Skye explained. "My persona," helping them recall the gold phoenix that had appeared, "if I don't take those pills, it will run wild and kill anyone within range. I don't plan to suck him out like a vampire!"

"Well," standing up with a horrified look on his face, Tala growled icily, "I don't plan to allow you to feed on my twin brother just because his blood is a countermeasure for whatever crap you're taking. Go find a compromise."

"Tala," Maria begged, "please! She really needs it!"

The wolf didn't answer however; deep down, he wished he could give in but doing so would emotionally scar Kai for life. He remembered the time when he became like that and nearly killed him by accident because he drew out too much blood from him. He swore to himself that he would never take human blood every again and this scared Kai in a way that he nearly began taking his own blood like food.

The silence in the room was terribly awkward until they heard a loud crack from the courts.

The nine exchanged glances from one another while Tala had a huge grin on his face. "Looks like he decided to let out some steam."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Those he defeated sat on the floor; horrified with what just happened. Kai had taken them down with ease and he wasn't even breaking a sweat after twenty guys.

"Come on," pointing his racquet like a king, he ordered, "you're next."

The boy uneasily stood up until a voice rang. "You've been pissed lately."

Kai turned around to meet Tala with a smile. "No," –flipping his racquet, Kai caught it once more, "I just wanted to make sure I scare them lifeless."

"Wow and I thought I was sadistic," replied the wolf.

"If you're sadistic, what am I," asked Kai inquiringly.

"Well," shrugging, Tala smirked, "you better head back, and you still need to suit up for tonight. Have you even decided on what to wear?"

"More or less," came the subtle reply.

Keeping his racquet, Kai smirked. "It will take you years before you floor me."

Leaving the courts, Kai ran past Tala who then tailed after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night, Kai had chosen to dress up as Prince Hoori and surprises of surprises, Skye came matching with him as Otohime. Tala had chosen to wear Odin's clothes while Maria became Freyja, Tyson portrayed himself as Gilgamesh while Namine became Ishtar, Max became Poseidon and Germaine was Clito, Poseidon's wife and Yuuko and Kenny chose the classic Frankenstein theme. While everything was all fun and games, the girls had something planned and that was to make sure Kai was alone with Skye. The moment it got to the dance floor, the girls dragged them there while Kai was dragged outside with Skye.

Immediately, Tala saw what was going on; Kai was their target and they planned this all along. "Let go, Maria," his voice sounding more beastly.

"Why?"

"Because," his icy blue eyes became more bestial and because of this, his surge of powers signalled the other Blitzkrieg Boys from afar, "I plan to save my twin brother from being emotionally scarred for life!"

However, Maria had acquired a little trick from the Russian while hanging with him. She had learned how to place Fenris' strength into herself but only to a certain extent because she knew that she wasn't strong enough to hold down Tala but she had no choice. Skye's life was on the line and she had to get enough blood from Kai in order to live. This was her only chance; gripping tightly to Tala's wrist, Maria then began her defiance. "You're not going anywhere."

Realizing that they had been trapped, Tala closed his eyes in defeat, "I'm sorry, Kai. You're on your own."

Meanwhile, Kai had sensed a strange tension in the air. He felt Tala's heart racing with horror and he couldn't understand why. "Skye," –he then stopped in his tracks, "there's something wrong. The air feels different and you better get going. There might be something that might not be pretty."

However, his eyes widened with shock when he saw a blade placed against his neck. Skye whispered. "I'm sorry," –tears slid down her face, "I need your blood, Kai. I don't want to die. Please…"

He finally then understood the situation; he understood why Boris couldn't perfect the persona ability. It was because there were side effects to it and one fatal mistake could doom the entire project. No wonder he resorted into fusing them with animal cells instead. He remembered seeing the drug and what happened to those who regularly took it; they turn into dust and fade away. Tala once did that but because he took an antiserum that countered it and he knew what it was.

It was his blood.

"Give it to me," his tone becoming stoic yet his expression remaining gentle.

"What?"

"Give me," his red eyes bore into her soul, "the blade."

Shakily, Skye gave him the blade but on his solemn face, appeared a gentle smile. "If you needed my blood," –pointing it to his hand, he slowly gashed it as deeply as he could, "you should've said so."

Blood trickled from his hand and taking it into his mouth, he pulled her into a deep kiss which intensified every second.

She could feel the blood dropping down into her throat and somehow, she felt so much better. Her body didn't have any violent reaction but Setsuna had sensed it already. _"Mistress, you've taken enough to create antibodies for yourself. You're not going to die."_

Letting go, Kai's eyes looked directly into hers. "If you love someone, there's no sacrifice too great to do. I'm glad that we had our hearts entwined. Otherwise," his body pressing against hers, she felt his warm whisper make her spine shiver with happiness.

"I would have never felt the feeling of someone loving me."

I'm sorry to end this abruptly but, that will be all for this story. From now on, I'll be focusing on my bleach and my other beyblade story I'm thinking to discontinue it. Please review!


End file.
